


Secrets

by katsgoldenmagic



Series: Different Path [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsgoldenmagic/pseuds/katsgoldenmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets long held begin to unravel as Merlin and Arthur face a number of challenges in their life together. Can they and the Kingdom endure the revelation of secrets, surprises, and loss? Story 2 in the "Different Path" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net
> 
> This did not have a Beta so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Secrets Told

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Miracles happen when it is least expected, and especially so when the creators of the miracle intended to force the hand of a powerful King. When several sorcerer's band together to force the King to choose between his laws against magic or the life of a grandchild. The King ultimately chooses the life of the child. When Prince William, son of the Crown Prince Arthur and Merlin, the Prince Consort, is born the King offers his kingdom a gift. When introducing his grandson Prince William, Uther legalizes the magical arts of Seeing, Healing, and Agriculture.

News of the legalization of some magical arts spread quickly throughout the kingdom, finding supporters and opposition among the people. Debates rose up in the outlying villages with only a very few coming to the point of violence. Still, the debates and the suspicion that the news might be a means to flush out the lingering man or woman who held any hint of skill managed to delay any actual registration of a sorcerer or witches.

Decades of fear and persecution were hard to forget and caused a great deal of hesitation for those who held some skill. In the end it was the Druids who started the registrations when they came forth to be formally recognized with their skills in the arts of healing and agricultural nurturing.

For others with closer ties to the court and the king, the opportunity was still a delicate matter that had not yet been embraced. While there was limited fear of persecution for having the allowed magical abilities, there was still a great fear of how others in the court would take one of their own emerging after so boldly hiding under the nose of the King.

"I'll register with you Merlin," Gaius offers a full five weeks after the legalization had been announced. "We've both seen the Druids come, register, and then move along at their leisure. I'm sure that neither Uther nor Arthur will object."

"They both have always known that you did dabble with magic before the purge. I think they half expect you to register. Me, I'd like to talk to Arthur first." Merlin insists as he fusses over his infant son. "I've tried a few times, but he's so easily distracted that we end up exploring other, um, things."

Gaius frowns at Merlin. "Merlin, I'm sure I don't want to know, but I will remind you that you delay your own healing by disregarding my advice."

"William's just over five weeks old now." Merlin says, quickly changing the subject to the infant sleeping in the cradle by the window. "I am trying to talk to him about my magic, but finding a starting point for the discussion is difficult. It's just that my magic doesn't quite fit into any of the categories the King has legalized so I don't really have a clue about where to begin."

"You can do all of them and more." Gaius says nodding with understanding.

"Can you imagine," Merlin says with a wave of his hand, "Well you see Arthur, I'd like to register, but the categories are limiting. What category would I need in order to properly register? All powerful, most powerful Warlock to have ever lived, or perhaps a generalized category that define the kind of wizard that brings terror to the hearts of all."

Shaking his head, Gaius draws his hands behind his back and sighs. "You are unique Merlin, and more powerful that anyone could possibly consider, but you should take advantage of what you are permitted to do."

"I know, it would make things a good bit easier for me," Merlin says as the young Prince starts to fuss. "I know I have to do something soon. There is chance that William will develop some of my talents. It would be better to tell Arthur in advance instead of letting him watch our son levitate something across the room." Signing heavily the Warlock lifts the young Prince William to his shoulder. Patting the infant's back, a soft burping sound brings a smile to the Warlock's lips. "I'll talk to Arthur tonight and see about registering tomorrow."

A soft knock sounds at the door, drawing Merlin's attention. "Enter," He calls out with a friendly tone as he turns to greet the Nurse Teresa. "He's just woke up and hasn't made any demands yet." He says as he offers the precious bundle to the nurse. "The King has asked me to do a few things this afternoon, and I've got a few things to do for Prince Arthur, so William will be with you for most of the afternoon if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all my Lord," Teresa says as she accepts the squirming bundle. "You're such an attentive father that I often have very little to do as his nurse." She adds with a smile.

Merlin blushes deeply. "Just trying to do what's right. And thank you Teresa, you're an angel."

The Nurse blushes herself and then curtsies. "Thank you my Lord," Teresa says before turning to the open door. Finding herself face to face with the Crown prince she curtsies' again.

With a large smile, Arthur peers down into the bundle held in Teresa's arms and smiles. "It won't be long until you'll be following us on a tour." Arthur says before brushing a finger against the infant's cheek. Looking up and into the room, the Prince lifts his chin. "You ready Merlin?"

"Ready and still not sure what point there is sending me along with you. You're the face that inspires." Merlin says with a wink towards Gaius.

"Perhaps," Arthur says with a sly smile as he steps aside to allow Teresa to leave with the infant. "But I rather like the idea of bringing you along in case there is any work that needs done."

"We certainly wouldn't want to get your hands dirty." Merlin says with a slight curl to the corner of his mouth.

With a hint of a smile, Gaius steps towards the door. "I have rounds to do, so I shall leave the both of your to your duties."

"I'll see you tomorrow Gaius, and we'll take care of that matter we discussed." Merlin says with an expression of determination on his face.

"I look forward to it," Gaius says as he departs after giving Merlin one last stern glance.

"Care to explain?" Arthur asks glancing at the now empty doorway and then to his spouse.

"Not right now, but we definitely need to talk later." Merlin says as he shifts from one foot to the other. "So, the King wants us to tour the lower city? Anything particular he wants us to do?" Merlin says with a change in the subject. "And don't you think it odd that he wants me to tag along behind? I mean, really, he tolerates me, but never actually sent me on anything remotely royal."

"You know father was waiting on Gaius to give approval for you to resume normal activities." Arthur says as his arms cross over his chest. "And I did notice that you've changed the subject."

"We can talk later," Merlin says with smile, "Let's get going."

Reaching out a hand, Arthur grabs Merlin's upper arm. "Something's been on your mind for nearly a month. We can talk now."

Looking down at Arthur's restraining hand and then up into his blue eyes, Merlin's smile weakens slightly. "Do you recall the King's speech where he legalized certain Magical arts?"

"What about it?" Arthur says with a slight narrowing of his eyes as he sweeps his gaze over his spouses face looking for something more to what's being said.

"Gaius and I would like to register under the art of Magical Healing." Merlin blurts out. Wringing his hands his smile fails completely and he looks down. "And perhaps at the same time I could also register as a seer and also for the agricultural arts."

"Sorry?" Arthur says with a slight furrowing of his brow. "You do know that the registration is for those with the skills, Merlin." Pulling him closer, the Prince eyes Merlin carefully, "If you're curious about studying magical healing and the other arts you don't need to register unless you show some skill."

"I know Arthur. I hold some talent in the arts." Merlin says still looking down and shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "But I do believe that I will certainly grow stronger once I can openly practice."

"So you're telling me that you have magic?" Arthur asks in a guarded tone.

Merlin nods once in reply.

"And how long has this been going on?" Arthur asks as he drops his hand from Merlin's arm. Taking a step back, he continues to watch his spouse carefully.

"I was born with magic. I could move things since before I could talk." Merlin asks while glancing up to look into Arthur's face as if to gage his reaction. Shifting uncomfortably as it becomes clear that the Prince is not receiving the news of magic in his house very well. "Seeing, and healing aren't exactly my strong points. I'm sure it isn't anything that could be considered remarkable."

"If seeing and healing aren't your strong points, then what are your strong points?" Arthur asks in a neutral tone.

"Um," Merlin says looking up at Arthur and tilting his head to the side. "I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Then find a way!" Arthur says firmly with little humor and even less familiarity in his tone. Impatience has replaced affection in his expression.

Merlin flinches slightly. "Um, I suppose instinctual magic is my greatest strength. I can cast most basic things with just a thought."

"And you're skilled with enchantments?" Arthur asks with a hint of distaste. "And offensive spells that can immobilize an enemy? And possibly control things and actions to some degree?"

"Yes, I have such skills." Merlin answers with a frown. "I am trying to be honest with you Arthur and I am the same person I've always been."

"It makes me wonder." Arthur says without hiding the suspicion of betrayal in his face. "How much did you help Agatha and the other sorcerer's who enchanted me during our captivity?" Arthur asks as he turns around and runs his hand through his hair. "Were you part of the plan or did you just choose not to use these so called offensive and defensive spells so you might gain the benefits." His shoulders stiffen as he adds, "And once my father learns of your skills, I'm sure he'll wonder if you've placed enchantments on both him and I."

"I didn't …." Merlin begins to say, his complexion growing paler with each word Arthur speaks. Lingering fear on the topic of revealing his magic chokes him up so that no other words can escape his lips. Each time he'd envisioned what would result when he revealed his magic, it had all been bad, horrible in fact, but this hit harder than anything he'd imagined before. The suggestion that he had aided in the torment that they had experienced struck deeper than any sword. The pain swelling inside reflected in his expression and his eyes as Merlin stared at Arthur's back.

The Warlock's eyes blaze golden and Arthur's painful words end as time slows. Unwilling or possibly unable to bear any more, Merlin runs and he continues to run as time slips back to normal a few moments later. At the end of that time, Arthur turns to find himself alone.

A quick sweep of the room showed the only change to be the open door to the chambers, and the Prince quickly moved to follow Merlin out the door, only to find the corridor empty. Slamming the door closed, Arthur heads to the most likely destination of his spouse. Certainly Merlin would go to their child a few doors down the hall in the nurse's quarters.

Knocking on the door, Arthur is left to wait less than a minute before Teresa opens the door with Prince William in her arms. "My Lord," she says with a curtsy. "How may I help you?"

After a brief glance over the nurse's shoulder, the Prince's gaze rests upon his son for an instant before looking up into Teresa's eyes. "Is Merlin here?" He asks.

Confusion, flickers over the nurse's face and she shakes her head. "No sire, has the plan for the afternoon changed? If so he has not arrived here yet to tell me."

"No, no change," Arthur quickly replies as he once more looks into his son's face, "There's just been a misunderstanding, that's all. Thank you Teresa." Without further word, Arthur heads back down the hall towards the stairs. "Where would he go?" he mutters aloud as self-doubt over his words to Merlin begins to take hold of him.

Arriving in front of the Court Physician's door, Arthur raises a hand to knock.

"Arthur?" Gaius says from behind him. "I thought you and Merlin were to tour the lower city. Has something happened?" He asks, glancing around for signs of something amiss. "Has someone been injured?"

Turning from the door as Gaius speaks, he shifts his feet slightly, almost as if being forced into an uncomfortable task. "I was wondering if Merlin had come to see you." Arthur says as he draws his hands behind his back.

"Why would he?" Gaius asks with a critical lift of one eyebrow. "What's happened?" He asks as he maneuvers around the Prince to reach his door. Without waiting for an answer, the Physician enters the room and quickly scans for some evidence that Merlin had or was in his chambers.

"Could he be in his old room?" Arthur asks as he looks over the Physician's shoulder.

"You're welcome to check anywhere you like." Gaius says as he steps out of the Prince's way. Frowning deeply as he watches Arthur hurry up the stairs, he adds, "And while you check, perhaps you could tell me what's happened."

"Merlin mentioned his desire to register magical skills." Arthur says as a look of disappointment washes over his face upon finding Merlin's old room empty.

"And?" Gaius asks a bit more forceful than he probably should.

"I may have said a few things that might have not been received too well." Arthur admitted as he diverts his gaze from the Physician's.

"What exactly were these few things?" Gaius asks firmly as one brow lowers and the other raises a little higher. "Merlin was apprehensive about bringing it up, so he would be grievously wounded at any rejection on your part."

"You have to understand Gaius, this was the first mention he's had about magic," Arthur says weakly defending himself. "I'm sure if I had looked hard enough I'd have seen some hint of it but there's never been any reason to do so. He's always been so open with me, why wouldn't he have said something before?"

"What did you say, Arthur?" Gaius demands in a low voice that clearly feared the worst. Taking a step closer to the Crown Prince as he takes a last step off the steps that lead upward into upper room, the Physician draws his hands together to keep his appearance of calm.

"I asked him if he had helped Agatha and the Sorcerer's who had …" Arthur says but is interrupted before he could finish.

"Of all the foolish things that you could say, Sire," Gaius says with a raised voice filled with frustration. "You know what that boy went through, you know what was done, and the only thing that really got him through was you. How could you have done that to him."

"What was I supposed to think when he told me he had powers?" Arthur snaps back hotly though his words are riddled with guilt. "He can do enchantments? He can do offensive and defensive spells. He could have stopped it all, but he didn't."

"Forgive me, Sire, but I have to say you're an idiot!" Gaius shouts, blowing out a deep breath to gather up his thoughts and his temper, "Do you recall the medal collar he had around his neck? The same collar that resulted in blisters and raw sores at all points in which it touched."

"Vaguely," The Prince says in a lower voice as if suspecting he was about to find out something that he wasn't going to like.

"That collar blocked his magic." Gaius says flatly, "He was completely helpless and even so, as evident from the intensive blistering and sores, his magic tried to escape to help."

At that, the Prince drops to sit on the steps he had just descended. "I didn't know."

"What's done is done," Gaius says unhappily. "And thankfully, it's in your favor that Merlin is a gentle and forgiving soul. Even so, he's likely hurting now, so there's little chance that you'll find Merlin before he wants to be found." The Physician says with a deep sigh. "You might as well press on with your duties or you'll end up drawing more attention than can be managed at this point."

"I do love him," Arthur says looking up from his perch on the steps like a lost puppy. "I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know, and I'm sure he'll come to realize that as well." Gaius says a bit softer.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When he had run from the chambers shared with Arthur, Merlin had run without direction or intended destination. He just needed to get away. He hadn't been prepared for Arthur's reaction, and he hadn't been ready for the feelings of guilt. Finding himself in a little used corridor, the Warlock had ducked into an empty guest suite to avoid contact with anyone and everyone.

Firmly closing the door and locking it, Merlin moves into the room and wraps his arms around his upper body. A flicker of light catches his eyes and he looks up to find himself staring into a dressing mirror. Pain, betrayal, abandonment, all radiated outward in the reflection. Few had the power to inflict that sort of pain upon the Warlock. "How could he believe such things of me?" He asks the reflection, as if expecting some answer. Hanging his head and looking away from the reflection, he frowns deeper, "Is he right? Could I have prevented any of it?"

Rubbing his upper arm to ward off a chill brought on by the unanswered question, Merlin sighs heavily. It had been his secrets that had caused the pain as much as it had been Arthur's words. There was so much still unsaid. In the beginning it had been a fear of death that kept the secrets. Uther had been rather regular in his reminders about what was done to anyone caught wielding magic. Shivering slightly the Warlock was sure that the only unknown had been the method of execution.

Chewing on his lip, Merlin considered the events of the past year. He and Arthur had shared so much this year. Without question, much had changed and while the fear of death was further away from his thoughts, loosing Arthur was worse than death itself. Moving further into the room, the Warlock reaches the bed and falls into it face first. Pain swelled in his chest as if someone had reached inside and was squeezing his heart in an attempt to keep it from beating. "Oh Arthur I've made such a mess of things," He mutters as the first of the tears begin to fall.

Memories of their captivity at the hands of Agatha's friends begin to flash through the Merlin's mind. The hopelessness caused by his blocked magic, the overwhelming fear of what was happening, added with the knowledge of what was to come, rushed back with a different perspective. The horror and the pain that he'd suffered resurfaced as Arthur's words repeated cruelly in his mind. There was no denying, he had gained a child, Arthur was now his spouse, and Uthur had partially lifted the ban on magic. Did he help the sorcerers with their enchantments? No, he'd been unable to prevent anything that happened and yet his spouse's words made him feel as if he should have tried harder or managed something.

There was a good bit to think about.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the sun begins its decent into the western horizon, Merlin emerges from hiding. Having worked his way through the emotions, and injured feelings, the dark haired young man shows a rough physical aftermath as a result. His eyes are red and his expression drawn tight. Small tremors can be seen in his hands and at his neck, as if his movement is forced. The bounce in his step and the ever present smile is gone, and as he approaches the chambers shared with the Prince he almost looks as if he's walking the last steps to his doom.

Opening the main door and stepping inside is clearly difficult for Merlin, and he swallows hard as he turns to close the door.

"I'm sorry," Arthur says as he rises to his feet. "I am so sorry and I wish I could take back what I said. It was not my intent to hurt you."

Resting his head against the door, Merlin closes his eyes so to focus on the effort to breath. "Don't. I should have told you sooner." is all he can manage. Turning, he glances around the rooms in search of their child. Only when he finds the infant missing does he turn to look at Arthur. "Where's William."

"I've asked Teresa to keep him for the night." Arthur says as he crosses the room to stand beside his spouse. "Merlin, we need to talk. I us to be alright." The Prince reaches out as if to take Merlin in his arms but before that can happen, the dark haired young man steps aside.

"I'm fine." Merlin says taking several steps before turning back to look at Arthur. "You had every right to doubt me. I've kept secrets from you and I can't expect you to trust me when I knowingly kept my magic from you."

"You never have and never would hurt me Merlin, regardless of what you've kept from me." Arthur says looking directly into Merlin's eyes. "With or without magic, I trust you with my life and the life of our son." The Prince closes the distance between them, and quickly takes hold of the other man's shoulders. "I reacted with anger and in my ignorance I assumed that you could have prevented what was done to us."

Looking away, Merlin makes to turn and break free. "I would have." The Warlock mutters in a low voice. "Arthur, please I cannot bear to talk about this right now. Give me a little time and I'll tell you everything."

"Then just listen." Arthur says, reaching up to grasp Merlin's chin so that he can lightly force their gazes to meet. "People in love sometimes find themselves at odds with each other, and if their love is strong enough they forgive stupid mistakes or they can work through their disagreements. I know you love me." Tilting his head slightly so to look up into Merlin's eyes he smiles a little, "You do love me, don't you?"

"Never doubt that." Merlin says holding Arthur's gaze.

"Will you consider forgiving me for a stupid mistake?" The Prince asks softly as his eyes seem to beg for forgiveness. "And I promise to listen with an open mind to anything you might need to tell me.'

Sliding his hands up Arthur's chest until they gently frame the Prince's face, Merlin whispers "I can forgive you anything," Merlin says as he leans forward to lightly brush his lips against Arthur's.

Just as arms wrap possessively around each other, and their kiss deepens to sooth away their discord, the alarm sounds. In the midst of the alarm an unearthly howl sounds in background of the alarm.

Arthur is first to pull away. Looking to the window he hesitates only a moment before fully releasing his spouse. "Help me with my armor," he asks as he pulls on his thick undercoat and quickly ties it.

Merlin rushes for the armor allowing the years of experience to guide his hand as he prepares the Prince's armor. Gathering up the chain mail from neck to hem, he moves to stand before Arthur with the armor raised and ready. "You heard the howl? I've been having dreams of a beast called a barghest. It is a massive goblin dog, but it can take other forms." The Prince ducks down only to slip his head through the neck opening and his arms though the sleeves. Once Arthur is in position, the Warlock drops the armor over his waiting shoulders. "It has no specific magical abilities other than the size and strength such as a griffin or a small dragon." In mere minutes the chain mail is smoothed out and Merlin steps forward to apply bracers and shoulder plates, buckling with a swiftness that comes with practice.

"If that's what the alarm is about then what you've said sounds straight forward." Arthur says checking his bracers and then is sword.

"I'm going with you." Merlin says as Arthur straps his belt firmly at his waist.

"I'd rather you stay here and keep William safe." Arthur commands with the last tug to his belt.

"Arthur, he's with his nurse, he's safe. Let me come with you." Merlin pleads quietly. "If I am right and this is a magical beast, then I can help."

Clearly not pleased, Arthur eyes Merlin carefully and then releases a breath of frustration. "Just stay behind me," the Prince says finally in acceptance, "Do whatever you do at a distance, and at least bring a sword."

"I'll do as I normally do, though I will try to not drop my sword." Merlin says with the first genuine smile since their earlier disagreement.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Alarms

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Fires were springing up in the lower city, and a deeply disturbing howl was rising up above the sounds of people screaming and Knights shouting orders. Chaos had taken hold in the early evening, and Prince Arthur runs head first into the middle to wrestle the situation under control. As Knights and Guards arrived, they were assembled into reconnaissance groups or defensive units.

While Arthur molded the defensive force of Camelot as key members appeared in the courtyard, the King secured the castle so to assure the safety of both nobles and council. Fighting forces were not alone in the preparation, Gaius and a good number of helpful servants were preparing for potential injuries.

Word was already being sent back, and there was indeed a large magical beast terrorizing the citizen's near the market square. Several had been killed and even more injured by both the beast and the fearful peasants who were ill equipped to defend themselves. Strangely, there were several reports of small groups of fighting invaders.

"Have you seen Lord Agravaine!" Arthur calls out upon catching sight of Sir Leon.

"He's not been seen," Leon responds as he approaches the Prince. "Perhaps he's already down in the lower city."

Frustration flickers across Arthur's expression, but as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. It was likely that the only one who had seen it had been Merlin who was standing off in the shadows, much like he had while serving as the Prince's servant. "Let us take down the beast first. From what we suspect about the beast, it may well prove to be little challenge for our Knights." Taking a moment to glance in Merlin's direction, he offers a slight smile. "Once the beast is dispatched, it will resolve a good portion of the hysteria plaguing the citizens."

"What of the invaders?" Leon asks as he motions to two arriving Knights to join them.

"The assumption is that they're making their way to the citadel." Arthur says as he glances towards the arriving Sir Anselm and Sir Steward. Giving them each a brief nod, he continues, "There are three units on each entrance, and as the reconnaissance has reported back, they were reassigned to search for and engage the invaders. Once the Beast is dispatched we'll turn our attentions to aiding the other groups to engage the invaders."

Rushing out of the courtyard and into the lower city began well, but the mass of terrified people was like fighting a stampeding mass of terrified sheep. To prevent injuring the fleeing crowd, the Knights had to sheath their swords. Merlin fared better than the Knights as he'd often traveled through packed markets in search of whatever might be needed by either master or mentor. The closer they got to the howling beast, the less they had to fight.

First sight of the Barghest stopped the Knights in their tracks. In its massive jaws it held a screaming elderly man. "Surround it to see if we can bait it to drop him!" Arthur calls out in a voice that commands attention of all. As the Knights unsheathed their swords and charge forward the creature shakes its victim and bites down as if to split the man into three parts.

Slipping past the last of the escaping crowd, Merlin catches sight of the drama as the Knights dart forwards. Throwing out a hand, the Warlock's eyes flash gold as he whispers the spell commanding a shield.

"Gescildan"

The Beasts jaw snaps down and he rears up in rage as his jaws lock with a light blue envelope around the terrified old man. Fortunately, there is no time for anyone to be amazed at the fact that the old man survived certain death. At the moment the beast rears up Sir Steward stabs the tip of his sword into the creature's flank. The creature tossed its head, turning around to look upon the source of its pain. As the creatures head turns, the old man is ejected from its mouth. The nearly invisible shield lasts long enough to act as a cushion when the old man hits the ground.

The old man is up and running before anyone can shout the order for him to escape.

As the Barghest turns to take a bite at Sir Steward, Arthur launches forward to stab at its massive chest. Again the creature howls with anger now that its victims begin to fight back. In turn each Knight and the Prince take turns, distracting the creature whilst the others land crippling blows. As if knowing that it fights now for its life, the Beast ignores a stab and launches itself towards the nearest target.

Sir Anselm, pauses only an instant as the terrible Beast launches itself. Jumping back the Knight lands upon a discarded bucket and falls to the ground with an alarming gasp. Missing the major strike, the creature's claws come down upon the downed Knight's leg. Anselm's scream fills the air and this only drives the others into a frenzy so to pull the beasts attention before its teeth can do further harm.

As the creature turns in response to Sir Leon's strike, Merlin runs forward and grabs Anselm under the arms and drags him out of harms way. The Knight is barely conscious, as the blood flow is extensive and showing no hint of stopping. Pressing his lips tightly together as if considering what might be done, the Warlock suddenly seems determined as he holds a hand out over the bleeding would. Casting a healing spell, his eyes flash gold as he speaks.

"Ic pe purhhle pinu licsar!"

The wound scabs over but does not fully heal. It would do for the moment as the Prince's Consort drags the Knight a bit further from the fight before turning his attention back to the battle. Merlin gasps as he watches Arthur leap up and climb his way to the back of the Barghest. When it rears up to dislodge its tormentor, the Prince shows his riding skill as he not only hangs on, but manages to get into position to land the mortal blow.

Gripping tightly to the back of the Beast, Arthur lifts his sword into position at the base of the creature's skull. The effort and power is visible in the Prince's moves and expression as he drives the blade downwards into the opening between the vertebra and the creatures head. It shrieks out a howl as the blade begins the plunge inwards, but as the weapon is fully imbedded; the Beast just drops, sending the Prince rolling onto the cobblestone of the road.

Arthur ends his roll on his feet, rising up into a regal pose before turning to look upon his defeated foe. With his head held high the Prince marches back to the now dead Beast to withdraw his sword.

Spying a couple of guards escorting a wounded Knight toward the citadel, Merlin calls out, "You there, Give Sir Anselm a hand and escort him back to see Gaius for his wounds." The guards nod in unison and make a slight detour to gather up the wounded Knight. Upon turning back to the dead Barghest, the Prince Consort finds Arthur and the Knights on the move.

Running to catch up with the group, Merlin finds himself back pedaling as a black clad fellow with a curved sword drops down from the rooftops of a nearby building. Ahead of him his group was already engaged so the Warlock was left to defend himself. The invader rotates his sword in a deadly manner, silently offering a challenge. Reaching across his waist to grab the hilt of his blade, Merlin rolls his eyes and instead holds out his hand and softly whispers a spell as molten gold flares in his eyes.

"Astrice"

It is as if an unseen giant takes a swing at the invader and harshly sending the darkly clad man flying backwards. Giving the now unconscious man a smug look, Merlin hurries to catch up with Arthur and the Knights. Drawing his own blade as he nears the group, the Warlock is quick to note that they're outnumbered three to one.

Not given time to think or plan, Merlin lifts his blade to block a downward stroke from his opponent. From there, the attacking blade is drawn back over the invaders left shoulder and swept forward and across, seeking to dislodge the Prince Consort's head from his body. The other two invaders that had chosen to challenge Merlin were now circling their prey. From the looks in their eyes, they'd be jumping in soon. The Warlock looked away from his fight to whisper a sleeping spell before the two observers could join into the fight.

"Swefn."

Unfortunately, the distraction of casting the sleeping spell offered an opening for the sword fighting foe. The enemy blade burned as it sliced into Merlin's right shoulder. Shock registered on the Warlock's face and he nearly drops his blade. In an instant, the shocked expression is replaced with one of anger and Merlin casts a magical strike against the invader.

"Ástríce!"

Sending the invader into a wall, a sickening crack is heard when the attacker lands. Adding the position of the body to the sound heard it is clear that the man would not be rising again. Frowning, Merlin reaches up to check his shoulder. Poking the injury lightly, he shakes his head. It bleeds, but it didn't seem deep. Any further examination is put aside as one of the invaders that he'd put to sleep stirs slightly. Without a word, and only a brief flash of golden eyes, the two sleeping foes are tied up with rope lying about in a nearby merchant's stall.

A short distance away, Arthur was now fighting his third and final invader. Sir Leon's battle had been driven further up the street, well out of distance from where the Prince now fought. Looking about, Merlin furrows his brow as he searches for the other Knight, but where ever his fight had taken him, it was well out of sight from his group.

Running the last of his foe through with his sword, the Prince glances around the street that had only a short time before been filled with the black clad foe. Oddly, while noise from the rest of the lower city can be heard, the area they now stood seems to have grown odd quiet. "Something's not right." Arthur calls out as he motions Merlin to follow. "Have you seen Leon or Steward?" He asks searching for some sign of either.

"Sir Leon's battle took him that way," Merlin said while pointing up the road towards the castle. As he approaches the Prince, the Warlock lifts his eyes to search for something amiss. "He must have been driven further towards the citadel." Coming to a halt beside Arthur, he shakes his head. "I've not seen Sir Steward."

"Let's get moving then, in the direction Leon was last seen." Arthur says as he places a hand on Merlin's back to nudge him in the direction they needed to head. The pair manages to take two steps when a whistle sounds out, as if someone is signaling something. In that instant a dozen or more archers rise up atop the roofs of the buildings on the street.

"This isn't good." Merlin mutters as he moves slightly closer to Arthur as he scans the roof tops trying to get an exact number on the archers.

"No, it isn't." Arthur says as his own eyes glance up and down the street to a half dozen darkly clad invaders bearing swords.

In a collective snap, the highly placed crossbows release their bolts. The sound of the deadly projectiles is much like a hive of angry bees as they dive towards their target. In the time it takes Merlin to blink, his eyes blaze a golden light that slows time a moment so that his next appearance of magic is to hold the bolts midair. Time slips back to normal, leaving both the Prince and the archers amazed at the sight of over a dozen bolts suspended in the air.

"That's not healing magic." Arthur mutters without turning his gaze from the bolts.

"It's preventative medicine." Merlin replies as his eyes blaze gold again and the bolts turn and sail back along the path that they'd just come. Shouts of pain or thuds of bodies dropping sounded a moment after the bolts were returned. Most of the bolts manage to kill or injure the archer that had originally aimed to do them harm. The attack from above had failed, but there was no time to celebrate as shouts of charging invaders rise up an instant later.

"Get your sword up, Merlin." Arthur commands as the first of the invaders cross swords with the Prince.

"Right," the Warlock says as his shoulder throbs in protest as the weapon is raised. Wincing as he blocks his opponent's heavy strike, Merlin's eyes flash gold as he hisses out a spell that causes the invader's weapon to heat.

"Ahatian!"

The invader screams in pain as his weapon glows hotly. The distraction is all that Merlin needs to stab his foe through the heart. Over the shoulder of the man freshly killed looms another waiting to take his place. At this the Warlock groans, but withdraws his blade from the chest of the fallen foe and makes ready for the next. As prepared at the invader might have been to fight, he suddenly turned and ran along with another. "Huh?" Merlin says in confusion as he turns to see what might have run them off.

"Sire!" Sir Leon calls out as he and several other Knights' came rushing from the street leading to the citadel. "They're withdrawing."

"They've lost their stomachs for the fight!" calls Gwaine cheerfully

"Look out!" Percival calls out suddenly as he points to the rooftops nearest Arthur and Merlin.

Looking up there is no time to stop the first bolt as it pierces Arthur's outer thigh. Crying out in shocked pain, Arthur drops to his knees as his wounded leg gives out. A second archer takes more care in his aim, and as his finger twitches on the crossbow release, Merlin's magic erupts with both fear and anger. His eyes glow a molten gold and without uttering a word the Warlock sends the two invading archers sailing at an unseen distance. The crossbows, ripped from their owners by some unseen hand, are violently crushed and scattered into a sudden wind.

For the moment, the battle was done.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aftermath

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Let me look at it first!" Merlin calls out as Arthur grabs ahold of the crossbow bolt.

Not waiting, the Crown Prince grits his teeth and with a single tug, he pulls the bolt from his leg. "It's fine." Arthur growls out as he reaches for the bottom of his tunic to tear off a length of cloth to wrap around his wound.

Dropping to his knees beside his spouse, Merlin shakes his head as he reaches out to stay Arthur's hand. "Can you let me see if I can heal it before you ruin your tunic?"

With a slight frown, Arthur looks down at his bleeding wound and then up into Merlin's face. "That would be helpful." Glancing down at the bleeding wound, he looks back to his spouses face. "Just hurry up about it before I bleed to death."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin reaches out with both hands and gently touches both ends of the bold wound. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare." He whispers. As the Warlock speaks the spell, his eyes glow gold.

Arthur fidgets slightly as both ends of the wound glow a brilliant white and a slight itch seems to crawl through the length of the wound. When the light fades a thick scab is left on both ends. "You said that healing spells aren't your strong point." Arthur says as he looks into Merlin's face with no small hint of amazement. "Exactly how powerful are you?"

"Um," Merlin says looking towards the approaching Knight's.

"All that's left is to gather up a few surviving foe and we can all celebrate a brilliant victory." Gwaine calls out with an ear to ear grin. Glancing to each of the Knights in his group before looking to the Royal pair, the mischievous Knight seems overly pleased with himself. "And you Merlin, you've been holding out on us."

"On all of us it seems," Arthur says dismissively with a glance to Merlin that clearly tells him that a continuation of their talk is coming. "But that matter will come later after more pressing matters are addressed."

"Oh how it explains a lot that has had us wondering." Gwaine says with a chuckle of good humor. Looking to the other Knights he adds, "I think the cause of our lucky breaks may well be thanks for a friend. Well done Merlin, I'm sure it was no easy task to keep your talents under wraps."

Glancing from one Knight to the next, Merlin could see that some carried a slight hesitation with the topic so easily accepted by Gwaine. Well hidden in the darkness of the evening, the Warlock's face colors with embarrassment. His secret had not only been kept from Arthur, but also from his friends. "I had no choice." He mutters softly more to himself than to anyone present.

"I saw no markings or banners that would reveal who is behind this attack." Leon says as he comes to a halt beside the Crown Prince while his gaze was upon the Prince's consort. "Since our foe was paired with that Magical beast the identity may well have been obscured for a reason since some forms of magic have not been granted the King's waver."

Flinching slightly at Leon's words, the Warlock is unaware if the Knight's statement was intended to him or the unknown aggressor who had sent the forces against Camelot. "They seemed rather organized in their effort to kill Arthur." Merlin mutters from his kneeling position.

Sir Leon nods his head and looks towards the path that led from the beast. "It is reasonable to think that the Prince would lead the attack upon the beast, so it would put him into position for an attack."

"Then his fighting companions are driven away or possibly killed." Merlin says looking down to the cobblestone path deep in thought. "Sir Steward has yet to reappear."

"And then the circle of archers atop the buildings." Arthur says while rising to his feet. After testing out his newly healed leg, the Prince looks to the rooftops. "That was out of the ordinary, as was the solution. I think you took them by surprise Merlin. It likely saved both our lives."

"The attackers counted no more than a hundred." Elyan says as he joins Leon after checking for survivors. "It wasn't intended as a long fight."

"I know I'm beginning to sound repetitive, but where is my Uncle?" Arthur asks as he reaches out a hand to help Merlin to his feet. "Has anyone at all seen him this evening?"

"I was with his group early on, but we were separated during the fighting." Percival says as he looks to the north. "We were on the outer limits of the lower city to the north."

"Gwaine, you go with Percival and check to see if you can find him." Arthur commands. "Send him to the council chamber when you find him." Turning to Leon, he adds, "Continue sweeping the city for survivors and have them placed in the dungeon for questioning."

Bowing his head in acceptance of the order, Leon looks to Leon and then to Gwaine, pointing each to either side of the street. As the Knights moved, Gwaines chatter echoed along the street revealing his opinion on magical beasts and the use of magic in general.

"Sometimes I think he likes the sound of his own voice." Arthur says with a shake of his head. "You and he are very much alike in that respect." He adds with an affectionate glance to Merlin. With that, the Prince moves with a slight limp along the road leading to the citadel.

Following behind, Merlin frowns. "You will need to take it easy on your leg. It's not fully healed and you could reopen it."

"Then you'll need to work on improving your skills," Arthur calls out over his shoulder without slowing his pace.

Merlin stops in his tracks with his mouth open in surprise and his expression equally shocked. "Sometimes I just can't make you happy no matter what I do!" He shouts with a deep frown.

"Keep up Merlin!" Arthur calls out as he widens the gap between them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Arriving at the council chambers, messengers were flowing in and out, bringing with them news from the city and as they left they did so with orders to their respective units. At Arthur's approach, the guards opened the doors and he marched right in with Merlin a few steps behind.

Looking up from a large map spread out on the table, Uther quickly takes in his son's appearance. His gaze lingers a moment on the bloodied trousers before turning upwards into his son's face. "What news Arthur?" He asks simply with a quick glance over the Prince's shoulder to take note of his son-in-law.

"The Beast is dead, and the battle appears mostly over. The Knights are now searching for survivors for questioning." Arthur says as he approaches the table to glance over the map. "Has Agravaine reported in?"

"No he hasn't." Uther says without disguising the distaste he has for his brother-in-law. The two had been at odds with each other since Ygraine's death.

"Arthur, I'm going to check on William." Merlin whispers into Arthur's ear. With a nod from the Prince, the Warlock retreats, slipping quietly through the door.

"Arthur, I have reports of eight prisoners so far. I'd like you to question them personally to see if we can gain some idea as to the purpose of the attack."

Nodding his head once Arthur says, "It appears that one goal might have been to have me murdered." Pointing to the map, he continues, "We killed the beast here, and were faced with heavy ground troops. One of my men was injured and two others were driven out of sight. Once separated from my Knight's a circle of archers appeared. It was a good thing their plan was foiled…" Before he can finish, a messenger bursts through the doors.

"Sire!" a young guard calls out as he hurries towards the King with a scroll in hand. "This was found on the body of a slain Knight and is directed to you." He says bowing as he offers the scroll.

Taking the scroll, Uther eyes it the then the messenger. "You're dismissed," the King says as he returns his attention to the scroll. Unrolling the message, he begins to read it aloud for the benefit of both his son and the council members present.

_King Uther,_

_In exchange for the life of Lord Agravaine you are to personally bring 500 gold pieces north to the Fork of Drudwas. It is further a condition of this exchange that a discussion of family matters takes place in addition to the delivery of the gold. The exchange is to take place in three days' time. Should you disregard the exchange or violate the terms presented, then the Lord's head will be placed upon at the fork for all to see._

_Lady Morgana Pendragon_

"We should have guessed. Morgana is growing bolder." Arthur says with deep frown. "It's madness to endanger our King by placing you in the presence of a known witch with no qualms about bringing you harm. We'll have to take precautions since she gives us no choice in who is to bring the ransom."

"We have no precautions that might be made against the Lady Morgana. We've seen her power." Lord Jeremy says with nervous concern. "Surely she will see only harm come to you my liege."

A few other council members voice their own concerns for the life of their King against a known witch who showed no hint of restraint in using her magic to harm others. It was in the midst of this discussion that Merlin returns. Moving to stand behind Arthur he listens quietly as he clearly tries to decipher what's occurred in his absence.

"She knows the rules of exchange and she knows that some manners of magic have been lifted within the Kingdom so she has to at least suspect that we could have someone able to stand against her." Arthur says with conviction. "The potential for opposition should be enough to keep her from straying from the rules."

"Why Agravaine?" Uther says looking past the council members to the tapestry that hangs to the left of the entrance. "She knows that he and I have no love for one another. We can barely stand to be in the same room for any length of time." Uther says, turning his gaze to look upon his son. "There is something not right about this, yet I cannot place a finger on what that something is."

Frowning, there was little that Uther had said that Arthur could argue with. While he strived to keep a relationship with his uncle, his father had only tolerated it as a matter of respect for Ygraine. "There is a matter in which I'd like to speak with you privately about, Father." Arthur says as he glances first to the council members, and then to his father. "I must speak with you before a decision is made regarding Agravaine's ransom."

Pursing his lips tightly, Uther looks on his son for several long moments with a narrowed gaze. "Leave us," the King commands the council members once his decision is made. As they begin to retreat, he looks to the moving mass and adds in a stern tone, "Do not go far."

"Merlin, I think you should stay." Arthur says as he watches his spouse turn to leave with the council members.

The closing of the doors echoed within the chambers, followed by deep silence. "What is on your mind Arthur?" Uther asks, staring directly into his son's face.

"I can see the reluctance you have to commit to the exchange, and I do agree that there is something off about the whole thing." Arthur says holding his father's gaze. "What if we were able to equalize the field? What if we could prepare to counter anything that Morgana might attempt." Glancing over his shoulder towards Merlin, the Prince finds his raven headed spouse frantically shaking his head.

"You know of someone loyal to Camelot that can stand against her?" Urther asks as he places his hands upon the table."

Turning to Merlin, Arthur lifts a brow. "I know you're hesitant, and I know you've carried this with fear for a very long time, but I need the truth from you. Can you do it? Can you match Morgana's skills?" the Prince asks with a tone that demands an answer.

"Arthur, what is this about?" The King says as he gives his son-in-law an appraising gaze. "Merlin? You know I've been convinced that you have magic since I first learned of your pregnancy." Pausing, Uther glances at Arthur. "Up to this moment it has been something that Arthur has refused to answer." Returning his gaze to Merlin he lifts a brow. "Will I get my answer now?"

"I do have magic, sire." Merlin answers quietly while looking down a moment before looking up into Arthur's eyes. "My power is greater than Morgana's." The Warlock whispers.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Uther takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "I find it difficult to accept that I am finding patience and acceptance for you, and yet I could not do the same for my own daughter." Uther says with a strained voice. "Magic has turned her into everything I've ever stood against, and yet it doesn't seem so with you. Or has your time to crave power not yet come."

"Father, he is loyal to Camelot and he only spoke of his magic this morning when he asked to be allowed to practice the arts that have been given waivers." Arthur says, adding his own voice in support of his spouse.

"Your father is right to question me. " Merlin answers quietly. "It is reasonable to wonder why someone such as myself would take upon a servants role for as long as I did." Looking to Arthur, a slight smile touches upon his lips. "And now I hold a powerless role as a royal consort." Looking back to Uther, the Warlock shakes his head. "There is nothing I can say to convince you that I do not seek power. I could very well be deceiving you as Morgana has."

Taking a few steps to stand before his son-in-law, Uther reaches out to put a firm grip on Merlin's right shoulder. "Then ….. " the King begins before falling silent in confusion to the boy's pain filled wince and the dampness of his doublet. Drawing his hand away, he looks blankly at his blood covered hand. "You're injured?"

"What?" Arthur says pulling at Merlin's garment to get a view of his spouses wound. "Merlin you idiot! Why didn't you heal yourself when you healed my leg?" The Prince growls with irritation. "Have you no sense?"

"It's fine, it's a small wound that can heal easily on its own." Merlin says defensively as he swats at Arthur's poking. "I had planned to ask Gaius to look at it after he was done taking care of those injured with this evening's attack."

"It looks deep enough for stitches," Arthur comments as he critically inspects Merlin's shoulder wound. "Why don't you just indulge me and just heal it with your magic."

"Can we please get back on topic," Merlin complains with a frown.

"Although I never thought I'd say this, but Merlin is right, Arthur. A decision must be made regarding Agravaine's ransom. If we are agreed that Morgana can be safely met, then as much as I loath to agree to it, we will go forward with the exchange." Uther says with a deep frown.

"We'll need to leave no later than tomorrow afternoon." Arthur says as he turns his attention to preparations. "Merlin, you need to inform Teresa that we'll be gone for a few days."

Nodding, Merlin tilts his head slightly. "Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

"Pack what we'll need for four days travel. See to my spare chain mail and gather yours as well." Arthur says easily listing the things that will need done.

"I have no use for armor," Merlin complains, "its heavy and causes people to think I can fight with a sword."

Pointing to Merlin's injured shoulder, Arthur frowns, "Clearly you do need to wear armor. I'll not see the injury repeated."

Rolling his eyes at his spouse's moment of overprotectiveness, Merlin turns his attention to Uther, "Shall I inform your servants that they need to prepare your things, Sire?"

"Yes, that would be helpful." Uther says, turning to Arthur, "When you leave to arrange for the escort, send the councilors back in." Returning his attention to the map, the King effectively dismisses both men, leaving them to attend to preparations.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Morning comes and is quickly gone in a blur of activity as horses and provisions are readied for the departure of the royal party. Two dozen knights with their mounts, a provision wagon, and the royal mounts gather in the courtyard as the noon hour approaches.

As Uther and Arthur confer with council one last time before departure, Merlin does the same with Prince William's Nurse and the Court Physician. Carrying the small bundle in his arms the dark haired young man offered adoring smiles to the small face of his son. "Four or Five days seems like forever to be away. I hope he doesn't feel abandoned." The Warlock says as he gently rocks his son while gently patting the boy's bottom.

"He'd more likely object more to missing a feeding more than he'd miss a parent at this point in his life." Gaius says firmly. "I wouldn't worry, Merlin. Both you and Arthur have firmly established yourselves in the boy's life."

"I swear to you that the Prince will be well cared for while you're gone." Teresa says shyly.

"I had no doubts, Teresa." Merlin says with a warm smile. "This will just be the first real separation since he's been born so I'm a little nervous."

"I must say Merlin, it is a rare sight to see you in chain mail. It becomes you." Gaius says giving Merlin an appraising inspection. "Though I'm surprised you wear your dark blue cloak rather than the Pendragon red."

"I have no interest in being mistaken for a Knight. You know as well as I that it causes people to charge at you with sharp pointy things." Merlin says with a rebellious smirk. "It's bad enough that Arthur insisted I wear the armor."

"It's perfectly understandable considering the wound you received in last evenings encounter." Gaius says as he clasps his hands together.

"It won't do any good against Morgana." Merlin says speaking softly as if telling a rhyme to the infant. "But sometimes Arthur can be as thick as his Knights so he's not listening to reason."

"'Will he complain the entire way?" Uther asks as he makes his presence known a few steps above where Merlin, Gaius, and Teresa stand.

"Very likely he will," Arthur quips while rolling his eyes. "Perhaps you could order him to stop. He's terrified of you."

Merlin turns with wide eyes that seemed to scream 'I can't believe you said that'. The Warlock's turn puts him face to face with his father-in-law. "Arthur!" he squeaks out as Uther takes the infant.

"There's the King's pride and joy!" Uther says as he smiles affectionately down into the infants face. "You're going to miss your grandfather aren't you?"

"Mine." Arthur says, braving his father's wrath by slipping in to take his son. The instant the Prince has his son, the infant coos softly. "There's my boy. Clearly I'm your favorite."

"Prince William is blessed to have so many who love him." Teresa says, glancing to Gaius.

"We are just as blessed to have the young Prince to cherish." Gaius says with a fond smile at Arthur holding his son. "His very existence has brought many changes to Camelot."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The Royal caravan from Camelot makes good time on its northward trek. It is not often that such an impressive sight is seen in the land. Certainly patrolling Knights are seen often enough, but to have several dozen led by the King is a sight of a lifetime. Passing through villages both large and small, the peasant class first bow to pay honor to the King, and then cheer with pride for their Prince and the Knights.

At a distance, there was little doubt as to who traveled from the south. The sight brought farmers to the roads edge to witness the sight, and tradesmen pulled their wagons to the side to make way for the thundering caravan heading north.

By the time the caravan came to a halt on the second night, they were only hours away from the prescribed meeting place. The camp was unusually quiet considering the number of Knights present, though the mood of the King was good.

"Despite the seriousness of the matter, my father is enjoying this trip." Arthur says as he drops down beside Merlin before a small camp fire. As the Prince speaks, he watches as Uther moves among the Knights, pausing to speak to several as he goes. "It's a rare opportunity for him to get out into the countryside."

"If things go well tomorrow, then perhaps he can take some time returning home to meet with some of the people." Merlin says as he plants an elbow atop his knee and rests his chin in an upturned hand.

Turning, Arthur narrows his gaze to inspect Merlin. "You look tired. Are you alright?"

"It's been a long time since I've travelled with you and the Knights." Merlin says with a sigh. "Perhaps I'm getting soft."

"Perhaps," Arthur says with a grin. "But then you never were the sturdiest member of any of my groups." Merlin says nothing but gives his spouse a glare that hinted of warning. Wisely, the Prince reaches out and gently pats Merlin's knee. "You should get to sleep early. It would be best if you were well rested for our meeting with Morgana tomorrow."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Are you ready, my lord?" Morgana asks as she slowly circles Lord Agravaine in the dim light of the campfire. "The King arrives on the morrow to pay your ransom."

"It surprises me that he even came." Agravaine says as he reaches his hands out over the fire for warmth. "I suspect its Arthur's doing."

"It worked in our favor." Morgana says with a dark chuckle. Running her fingers along Agravaine's back, she adds, "Who knows how the meeting will go." She says with a hint of sarcasm. "Perhaps my father will welcome his darling daughter back with open arms."

"Uther has done some very strange things in the last months." Agravaine says with a shake of his head. "The acceptance of that boy Merlin as a son-in-law, to accept a child born of magic as his grandson, the legalization of some magical practices, and the fact that he's coming to pay my ransom is proof of the changes." Turning his gaze to follow the dark clad witch, he frowns. "I can't say that he won't make an attempt to settle differences."

"I might just forgive him." Morgana says with an evil smile. "If he were to lay bleeding his apology at my feet."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Battlefield

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Late into the night, Sir Leon and a few Knights remain around the fire while a few more walk the perimeter of the camp. All around the camp various degrees of snores could be heard mingle with the sounds of the night.

"Do you still have concerns about Merlin and his magic Leon?" Percival asks as he leans into the warmth of the fire.

"He hasn't changed one bit." Gwaine mutters as he takes a bite out of a crisp apple. "But it explains a lot. I'm almost looking forward to seeing what he's capable of while not having to hide his skills."

"I can't be alone in wondering how much of his sorcery aided him to his current position." Leon says with a hint of sadness for even speaking the words. "I've always thought him to be a good man, likeable and deserving of respect for his efforts, but I cannot clear my mind of what others have done with sorcery."

"You do him a disservice with your words." Gwaine says flatly, "You've known him longer than any of us so you should probably be defending him more than any other Knight."

"Are your thoughts based on a fear of magic and those that possess it?" Percival asks with a tilt of his head. "I've heard a few others speak of Merlin with fear, yet they still reluctantly accept that he's always been a likeable fellow who is generous and giving by nature."

"I hold little against magic." Leon quickly defends, "In fact, I am pleased that the King has lifted the ban on the art of healing magic. It is good to see the druids able to help without persecution."

"The dedication of someone who's life they once saved." Gwaine says with an elbow poke to Leon's side. "You saw what Merlin did with the Prince's leg wound. Tell me that won't be handy to have around."

"But that's not all he can do." Leon says in a lower voice. "You saw what he did to the archers who looked to shoot Prince Arthur."

"He is protective of the Prince." Percival says in a neutral tone and a glance to Merlin's sleeping form. "As long as I've known him, he's been particularly devoted to protecting the Prince."

"He's always been subtle about his protectiveness. We had no idea about his talents but we've all noticed the little strokes of luck that he brought with him." Leon says as he follows Percival's gaze. "I can't help but wonder if he'll be a little too bold or maybe expected to be bolder now that he's revealed his talents." Sighing heavily, Sir Leon looks into the fire. "With his cover as a simple clumsy harmless fool gone, he may well draw more attention in a battle than he's prepared to for. Surely I can't be the only one considering this."

"Then perhaps you should speak with the Prince to see that Merlin is well protected from the non-magical threats that will be drawn to him while he uses his special skills." Gwaine says as he tosses his apple core into the fire. "That has to be better than the odd concerned looks you've been giving Merlin since we saw him toss those archers the other day."

"We should get some sleep." Leon says rising to his feet.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Visions of another time line not followed flicker within the Warlock's dream. Flashes of a birthday celebration and a sword fight cause mutters of objection. Uther taking a mortal wound and the grief of a Prince cause a restless tossing and turning. The vision of his older form flickers in his dream performing a healing spell over the wounded King in the presence of the Prince. This gives way to a death blamed upon the one who aimed to heal. The blame is misplaced as the cause is the witch with the aid of Agravaine.

"No." Merlin mutters in his sleep. "You are his doom."

Flashes of another path look out over a field of battle, but the battle never comes as a young king chooses wisdom over a show of force. The dreamer struggles as the witch attempts to once more step up into the role of bringing doom to a Pendragon. It is not her place and it will never be her place as long as he lived.

"I will not allow you to harm him." Merlin hisses out with a deep conviction. Breathing heavily in his sleep the dark haired dreamer now sees the differences in the paths, and he begins to struggle to return to awareness and to the world he knows.

"Merlin," Arthur whispers as he gently shakes the shoulder of his sleeping spouse. "You're dreaming. It's all right."

Blue eyes spring open with fear that the dream had been real, and that all he knew had fallen into the visions that he'd seen. Finding Arthur lying beside him, hope springs into Merlin's expression. Reaching out, the Warlock pulls himself closer to the Prince. "I can't lose you." He whispers.

"Don't be silly, Merlin. I'm not going anywhere." Arthur whispers back as he gently strokes the other man's back. Drawing back a slight bit, the Prince offers a reassuring kiss. "Go back to sleep. I'll keep you safe." Quietly accepting the promise, Merlin relaxes into the protective fold of Arthur's embrace.

The dream is forgotten in the night as sleep takes hold. Little more is thought about the night time disturbance until all within the camp prepare for the last leg of the journey that will take them to the Lady Morgana.

"Do you remember your dream from last night?" Arthur asks as he ties his pack to the back of his horse's saddle.

Pausing his own efforts to pack, Merlin over his own horses rump to catch sight of Arthur's concerned gaze. "Dreams can be odd. This one was definitely one of those."

"Can you tell me about it?" Arthur asks with a slight hint of a challenge. "Since you're not keeping secrets from me anymore?"

Guilt flickers across Merlin's expression, and he nods. "Sometimes I have dreams of what could have been." At Arthur's confused expression he adds, "An alternate existence of what would have happened if someone had made a different decision somewhere along the line at some critical moment."

"And what was this alternative like?" Arthur asks as he rests a hand on his saddle.

Furrowing his brow, Merlin seems to be gathering his thoughts before forming an answer. "We were together still, but as Master and Servant, Your father was killed, ultimately by Morgana's hand, and magic was still banned under your Kingship."

"That sounds like a dark and lonely life." Arthur says as if considering the distasteful alternative that Merlin had just described. "Is there anything that could be learned from seeing such things, or is it just to torment you?"

"I haven't had much of a chance to speak with Gaius on such things," Merlin admits, "But I do know that we're meant to be together in one form or another, and that Morgana is meant to be your father's doom." Pausing only a moment he shakes his head. "It seems to focus around a knife wound near the heart that will always be magically prevented from healing."

"The means of my Father's death is no small point." Arthur says with a little anger towards his spouse. "It might have been something worth mentioning earlier, don't you think?"

"It's too vague to speak with any conviction." Merlin says in defense. "There was no sense of future, or warning. It was just a clearer view of what might have been. It was the same clearer picture that I saw the two of us together though in a different form than we are now."

"Sires, the King has given the word that we are ready to leave." Sir Leon says interrupting the conversation with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Leon." Arthur says, giving Merlin one final glance to make it clear that the discussion was not finished. After checking his saddle one last time, he put his foot in the stirrup and in one smooth move, he settles himself atop his horse.

Following Arthur's actions, Merlin draws himself up into his own saddle and nudges his horse forward. "He'd not likely listen to me, but even with the doubts I may have it still may be wise to keep him out of Morgana's reach." The Warlock says softly to the Prince.

"Honestly, Merlin, you've got to give me more credit." Arthur says with a serious expression, "Even without hearing what you've seen in your dream, I'd say its common sense to keep Morgana away from my father." With that Arthur spurs his horse forward to the head of the caravan and to his waiting father.

Several hours later the fork comes into view and Uther brings the caravan to a halt with a raised hand. "The wagon is to be left here. Give the satchels of gold to Merlin." The King calls out as he takes charge of the approaching meeting. "I want the knights to divide and flank the royal party, keeping back twenty paces."

"It looks as if Morgana is there waiting." Arthur calls out as he rises up in his saddle to peer into the distance. "She appears to have only a handful of guards."

Several guards move two heavy satchels from the wagon and place them onto the back of Merlin's horse. The gold is heavy, but the horse easily bears its weight since its rider is lighter than most. "Ready," Merlin says as he draws his hood up.

"Neither of you are to speak." Uther says, giving both Arthur and Merlin hard stares. "Morgana requested to discuss family matters. I am the head of this family so she will speak to me alone."

Arthur glances to Merlin then back to his father. "As you wish father." He agrees.

The progression to the fork is much like the last march of a condemned soul. Despite the numbers, the only sound that echo's in the open air is that of the horses hooves striking the dry surface of the well-traveled road. The nearer they came to the fork the greater the tension, though it only seemed evident in the stiff shoulders of the Prince's consort.

The knights, as commanded, stop their forward progression at twenty paces. The sounds grow softer as three continue forward. When Uther brings his mount to a halt, Arthur's horse tosses his head as if in protest. "Morgana." Uther says, addressing the darkly clad witch.

"Father," Morgana says, speaking the word as if it were an insult.

Uther shows no reaction to his daughter. Instead, he turns his attention to the object of the meeting, the King lifts his chin. "Are you well Agravaine?" he asks the man being held between two barbaric looking guards.

"I am, Sire," Agravaine says with a bow of his head.

"Very well," Uther says as he dismounts. The creak of leather and the soft swish of fabric behind him is all that is needed to alert the King that the two behind him have also dismounted. "I've brought you the gold you've demanded." He says as he raises a hand and motions his fingers forwards.

Arthur and Merlin each take a satchel and move forward. Stopping at nearly the center point between where Morgana and Uther stands, they drop the satchels and then retreat to stand behind the King.

"Release him." Morgana says as if spitting on the earth before her.

As Agravaine turns as if brushing off the hands holding him captive, the light catches something at his waist. From beneath the hood of his cloak, Merlin frowns and steps forward to whisper into the Kings ear. "If he is a prisoner, then why does he have a knife tucked in his belt?" The Warlock whispers before quickly stepping back.

Uther watches his dead wife's brother walk forward, and his eyes narrow slightly as he too catches the light flickering off a poorly concealed weapon. "Lord Agravaine, take Merlin's horse and move to safety behind my Knights." The King says in a commanding voice. Lifting his left hand, he motions Merlin forward with the horse to meet the freed lord.

"Sire, I would stay by your side." Agravaine says quickly.

"The terms included a family discussion." Morgana says with anger as she watches Merlin guide his horse forward towards her former hostage.

"Lord Agravaine is Ygraine's brother. He is no family to you, Morgana." Uther says in a neutral tone that offered no room for negotiation. Turning to look his brother-in-law in the eye, the King adds, "Go so that we can finish the bargain."

With his lips pressed tightly together, Agravaine accepts the reins to the horse. He hesitates a moment and then reluctantly mounts the horse. After stealing a glance at Morgana he turns the horse around and rides south towards the line of knights.

"Tell me what this discussion is about Morgana." Uther calls out.

"Why did you lift the ban on some of the Magical arts?" Morgana says. Though her words are strong, there is some hint of pain as well. "What hold does Merlin and his spawn have over you?"

"Hold? No more of a hold than you or Arthur ever held. It was magic that proved that there is some good as well as the bad." Uther says with honesty and regret. "The love I hold for my children and grandchild is important to me."

"Would you have done the same for me?" Morgana says.

Silence fills the air for several long moments, during which Uther and Morgana stare intently at each other. "I cannot say I would have done the same for you." The King admits sadly. "You were always challenging me, always defying my commands. Even so, I know in my heart I would not have had you killed."

"How comforting to know that you'd have let me live." Morgana sneers as she takes several steps forward. "How powerful you are Uther Pendragon. You are the master to all of Camelot, you command a powerful army, and in your grip you've gained the loyalty of many equally powerful men including your son and his plaything. And you as my loving father, you would have kept me from gaining a power equal to that. It's a shame really, a shame that I've already gained that power. And you fear me for it."

"There is no fear Morgana," Uther says with a shake of his head. "Just disappointment and regret for loosing you to the evil that Magic can become."

"You gave me no choice." Snarls Morgana as she takes another few steps. "I am what you molded me to be."

"This is an endless argument that serves no purpose. If this is all you wish to discuss, then it's at an end." Uther says with no small measure of impatience.

"Will you ever accept me back?" Morgana asks in such a manner it almost seems sincere.

"I'm sorry Morgana. You are an enemy of Camelot, guilty of treason, and crimes against the crown and the people of Camelot. You have in the past acted with deception so I fear there is little chance of redemption." Uther says sadly. "I would have no choice but to condemn you to death."

"Then you've sealed your fate," Morgana says with venom in her voice. Sunlight reflects against metal and with the speed of a dart, the witch sends a dagger flying towards her father's heart. Leaning forward in anticipation, her mouth drops open in surprise as the blade comes to a halt six inches from Uther's chest. "You've brought a sorcerer!" she screams in outrage.

"It was clearly a wise move considering your action." Uther says recovering from his shock enough to step out of the path of the dagger. Turning, the King plucks the blade from the air. "We're done here." He says as he flips the blade into the dirt at his feet.

"You continue to underestimate my powers!" She snarls to her father. Turning first left then right, she shouts to her own guards, "Attack and leave none alive!" Holding up her hand, she hisses a spell towards her father. "Forbearne! Akwele!" As she utters the words her eyes flash a reddish gold and a large fireball hurls towards the King.

As Morgana casts her spell and calls for the attack, both Uther and Arthur ready for battle. They swiftly retrieve their swords then send their horses fleeing into the line of Knight's flanking them to the right and left. With the fireball in flight, Merlin softly whispers his shielding spell. "Gescildan".

Seconds after Morgana's guards charge forward, Sir Leon orders Camelot's charge, sending the knights galloping towards Morgana's black clad defenders. The sounds of coming battle begin slowly with the excited snort of horses being urged forward. The rhythmic beat of hooves against the earth and the sound of metal sweeping from their protective sheath's build the tempo of the coming clash.

"Father!" Arthur calls out as he turns and catches sight of the deadly ball of flames rocketing towards the elder Pendragon. Running forward with sword in hand, he fails to reach the King before the flames explode.

Uther turns in time to see the ball of flames explode several feet away. With the explosion, fire licks at an invisible dome that protectively arches over the three Pendragons. The flames finding no means to reach their target flare then dissipate into flickers of gold.

Overhead, dark clouds begin to form as winds begin to swirl along the ground. Merlin's dark blue robe swirl around him, and he raises a hand towards Morgana. As his hood flies back in the winds his eyes are glowing gold with power. The winds rise in intensity as the Warlock moves forward until nothing stands between he and Morgana.

Uncertainty flickers across Morgana's expression, "It's been you all this time!" the witch screams out as Merlin reveals himself. "There has always been someone or something thwarting our efforts and that was you!" Anger and frustration take hold, and she laughs as she sends another fireball flying towards Arthur as he moves into the melee.

Rage takes the dark haired young man's expression as the sound of metal meeting metal rings out. Silently, Merlin sets the barrier around his spouse, though this time the screams of Morgana's men fill the air as the fire catches those not targeted when it bursts against Arthur's protection. Returning his attention to the witch, his eyes continue to glow. "Cume thoden" he whispers as the winds seem to take the form of a mighty hand that swats at the arrogant witch.

Scooped up by the wind and sent sailing back, Morgana hits hard against the earth. With the breath knocked out of her lungs, she takes a few moments to recover. Rolling onto her side, and then finally to her belly, she offers a smaller target as she stretches her hand out to Merlin. "Hleap on baec!" the Witch calls out as her eyes glow a reddish gold.

This time it is Merlin that flies back, landing solidly on the ground. Having exhaled as Morgana's spell hit, he was prepared for the hit and ready to retaliate. From his reclined position, he lifts a hand to the sky and calls out, "Waeter, hiersumie me!" The swirling clouds above churn ominously as a cold rain falls over the small expanse of earth which includes the warlock and the witch. Rising to his feet, the Warlock glares at his foe and his hand stretches forth once more. "Eorthe, hiersumie me!" The soil surrounding his opponent begins to rumble and chunks of soil pop upward to mingle with the rain making a thick mud.

Sinking into the mud, Morgana panics as her legs are trapped in the bubbling mud called up by her adversary. When a bubble of the mud splashes into her face, the Witch is momentarily blinded. Screaming, she sends a shockwave of power outwards from where she lays, knocking Merlin and soldiers on both sides to their knees. Wiping at her eyes to clear her vision, fear is evident in her expression.

"fyr, hiersumie me." Merlin shouts as he begins to rise back to his feet. The spell sends a ring of fire to lap at the pool of mud pulling Morgana into the earth. Overhead, lightning flashes, mirroring the mood of the Warlock. "It is over Morgana, surrender before it is too late."

"Never!" Morgana shrieks, still pushing madly at the mud that holds her sightless. "Bedyrene me! Astyre us thanonweard." She screams, bringing forth a black swirl of magic that pulls her from the mud and her doom, transporting her to somewhere far from the field of battle.

As Merlin releases his last words to Morgana, and makes to rise the last distance back to standing, something drives through his back. When the Witch screams her reply, he falls to his knees, shocked and feeling an almost electric radiance of pain. Blinking a few times as he watches Morgana complete her teleportation spell, he vaguely recalls that Arthur had been shot in almost the same place near the crystal cave. Frowning, he notes with some difficulty holding onto reality that his foe had escaped. A second burst of pain drives through his shoulder and he gasps and falls forward. As he hits the ground face first, the gold in his eyes fades to their normal blue filled with pain.

Only a few moments before, Sir Leon looked upwards into the sky as lightening burst outwards from the center. His mount snorts fearfully at the unnatural weather, but Leon holds him in place. High above, powerful and yet beautiful streaks filled the sky as if to announce to all that Camelot will not be denied. Their adversaries were falling, and from the brief glance to the Witch Morgana, it seemed that she was falling as well. "Had I not been here to see it, I would have not believed that Merlin was this powerful!" Leon calls out to Gwaine who was fighting on the ground a few feet before him.

"I will have to remind him that I've always sung his praises!" Gwaine calls back, as he strikes down another foe. Glancing in Merlin's direction the roguish Knight's expression takes on a look of horror. "NO!" He screams as the first bolt slams into Merlin's back. Setting off in a hopeless charge to the source of the bolt, he yells once more, "Agravaine! No!"

Surprised at Gwaine's reaction, Leon turns in time to catch sight of the bolt striking Merlin's back. The Knight it is as if his concerns were coming true. Following Gwaine's path he sees Agravaine holding up a crossbow taking aim for a second shot. "Merlin! Get down!" Concern and panic sweeps over Leon's expression and he urges his mount to turn and charge toward the traitor. "Stop!" He calls out, hoping to distract the Lord from his aim.

Catching sight of his daughter wallowing in the mud that Merlin had conjured, Uther frowns with pity for what his daughter had become. Turning back as yet another of the black clad mercenaries charge forth to challenge him, the King makes short work of the poorly skilled opponent. When he hears someone call out for Merlin, he turns to glance at his son-in-law at the exact instant a second bolt strikes the young man's back.

Following the path that the bolt had travelled, Uther is surprised to find Agravaine reloading a crossbow. As the dark haired Lord raises the crossbow once more the King can only blink in shock as the weapon is pointed towards him. A second later Sir Leon slams into Agravaine, sending the two tumbling to the ground.

Elegantly swinging his blade to strike one foe, before turning as a dancer to strike another, Arthur displays absolute brilliance on the battlefield. Taking two or three at a time, the Crown Prince fights like no other. He falters when the sky suddenly clears and once assuring that none alive surround him, he looks to where Merlin should be. "NO!" he shouts as he sets off at a run, only to fall helplessly beside his love a few moments later.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Coming To Terms

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The snap of wood within a nearby fire brought Merlin to a foggy awareness. Save for the sounds of burning wood there was little other sound. Struggling to open his eyes, he finds darkness. "Arthur?" He whispers as he tries to move. The return of pain is so swift that he is left gasping for air.

"You shouldn't move until you heal yourself." Uther says in a low voice that reveals nothing beyond the words themselves. "The bolts have been removed and any debris that could be found in the wounds has been cleaned." Silence follows the King's words.

"Arthur?" Merlin repeats a bit stronger, though his voice still strains against weakness and pain.

"Arthur's fine and he's currently sleeping," Uther says flatly. "And before you ask, I won't wake him. It took too much to get him to sleep to begin with." Again there is silence, but it lasts only a few moments before Uther's patience comes to an end. "Why do you delay healing yourself? Surely with the power you revealed it is within your capability."

Had Merlin been stronger he'd have blushed self-consciously. "Sorry," He mutters softly as he slowly moves a hand to rest upon his chest. Half closing his eyes, he whispers his healing spell. "Purhhaele licsar min." As his eyes glimmer gold, the wound in the middle of his back seems to glow with power. The Warlock's strength and awareness fades as the glow from the wound in the center of his back fades.

Turning to the fire once Merlin healed himself, the King crosses his arms over his knees and he's lost to a memory of a time before the purge.

A blood red sky churned with wisps of black and grey, creating a sense of doom for the lands between Camelot and Mercia. Cries of the wounded replace the sounds of nature expected to exist within the outer edge of the forest bordering King Uther's lands. The lands alone were not consumed with the effects of war, the young King himself boiled with anger and at that moment he was unleashing it upon those around him.

"Do they not realize that they're damaging the very balance of the world with their efforts to defeat you?" Nimueh complains as she wrings her hands over the warmth of the camp fire. "The very air around us reeks with the after effects of the dark magic used today."

"Was it balance that worried you when that last spell nearly hit me!" A younger Uther snarls at the young woman standing across the fire. Reaching a hand up, he runs his ungloved hand through the thick head of dark blond hair. "If you're not capable of shielding me then you need to find someone who is."

"Damn it Uther, there were four of them and I still kept you safe enough so that you could win the day!" Nimueh shouts back. "You'll have to forgive me if I keep my eyes on not only your victory, but the magical ramifications of today's actions as well."

"Yes, yes, I've heard your warnings before, but even you have said that it is not the magic of war that holds the greatest threat to the balance of the world" The King says after a deep draw of breath and a slow release of air so to calm his nerves. "How many were lost?" Uther says, turning the conversation to the tangible effects of battle.

"One hundred fifty melee, and eight sorcerer's" Nimueh says with a slight catch in her voice. "Many of our healers have been over worked to the point of exhaustion." Drawing her gaze back to the fire, the priestess and court sorcerer sighs heavily. "With your permission, I'd like to lend my aid in the healing tents." She looks to Uther with a barely concealed anger. "At least there I sense a greater respect for our craft than I do when you're in a mood."

"Out of respect," he starts with a heavy emphasis on the word respect, "I'll ignore your disrespectful words. You have my permission, so long as you are able to attend the battle tomorrow should our foe's surrender not be offered after today's defeat." Uther says as he crosses his well-muscled arms over his chest. "You know as well as I that a battle cannot be properly fought without both sides of a unified Kingdom."

"At least I know that some of what I say is sinKing in when I hear such things, my friend." Nimueh says with a forced smile.

"Father?" Arthur asks in a groggy voice that interrupts Uther's thoughts. "Has Merlin stirred yet?"

"He has, and he partially healed himself before drifting into a restful sleep. He's doing well." Uther says quietly, "Now go back to sleep Arthur."

"Can you wake me if he wakes up again." The Prince mutters with a sleepy voice.

"I will," Uther says quietly as his gaze turns to the cart and the sleeping form of his brother in law on the opposite end of the camp. The King's lips purse tightly at the thought of Agravaine's claim of an enchantment forcing his actions. There was no real love for either Agravaine or Merlin, but at least the younger man had proven himself completely devoted to the Pendragon's countless times. The moments after the last of Morgana's men had been dispatched had been highly charged with emotion and if it had been left to Arthur, Agravaine's head would have already been removed from his body. Had that happened, Uther was sure that none in their company that day would have objected. LooKing back, it was good fortune that the traitorous lord had only injured Merlin before he was stopped.

With the sorcerer down, and likely dead or nearly so, Agravaine reloads his crossbow and takes aim at the King. To Uther's relief, Leon is there to stop him before the shot can be taken. The knight's horse never slows as Leon leaps from the animal's back, landing solidly against the murderous Lord, knocKing him and the weapon to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Agravaine shouts as he pushes to get out from under the knight's weight.

"My Lord, you're under arrest," Sir Leon says as he struggles to maintain a hold on the uncooperative noble while trying to get them both to their feet. "The shooting of the Prince Consort and taKing aim to do harm to the King was witnessed by no less than two Knights of Camelot."

"I didn't," Agravaine says as he looks to where Merlin lays as if just now catching on to what's happened. "Surely the witch Morgana enchanted me."

"That will be for the King to determine," Leon says flatly, though it was clear that he had already formed an opinion.

At Agravaine's arrest, the last sounds of battle die away and a stunned silence takes hold. Training takes hold and the knights turn their efforts to surveying the damage and to helping the injured.

When two knights approach the Crown Prince and the injured Merlin, Arthur rises to his feet and steps back allowing them to attend to the Warlock's injuries. Bending down to retrieve his sword, Arthur turns with determination and begins to march toward his uncle with a deadly purpose. It had only been chance that brings the King to meet with his son a few steps from Agravaine.

"Arthur?" Uther says trying to catch his son's attention. Finding no answer, the King reaches out to place a staying hand upon the Prince's shoulder. "Arthur, Agravaine will be punished for his actions. He will have a trial once we return to Camelot."

"I was enchanted!" Agravaine shouts as he catches sight of the Crown Prince's murderous gaze. "I would never hurt one of our own. I swear it."

Lifting his blade, Arthur takes the last few steps. It is easy to see that Agravaine's minutes were limited. "We cannot be allowed to appear impulsive or in disregard of the law." Uther says as he steps in front of his son and places a staying hand upon Arthur's chest.

It is only then that Arthur turns to look at his father. Grief and worry reflect in the Prince's eyes. "He deserves to die."

"I can take the watch, Sire." Sir Carlton says as he leans towards the King in what could be either a respectful bow or an attempt to be quiet. "I would be honored to watch over the Prince's consort."

Nodding once as he sets aside his thoughts over the events from both the past and the day, Uther rises to his feet. "Should Merlin wake, remind him that he needs to heal himself with his magic."

"I will, Sire." Sir Carlton replies softly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The return to Camelot is met with a hero's welcome. Both the King and the Crown Prince offer waves to the cheering people who lined the streets leading into the castle. Riding stiffly beside Arthur, the Prince Consort can only manage an occasional smile.

"Even after word gets out about what has happened, the people will still see this as a victory for Camelot with both you and your father seen as heroes." Merlin comments weakly.

"And you think they'll not hear of your own contribution to our success?" Arthur says turning his gaze towards Merlin. "You were quite impressive, Merlin."

"Two bolts in the back isn't what I'd call impressive." The Warlock replies with a sigh.

"Taking two bolts to the back and then able to ride independently atop your horse three days after being shot is without question impressive." Arthur argues. "And this is only after containing Morgana's magic while providing a magical shield for both my father and I. She had no choice but to seek escape against you."

"Remember that when I fall off my horse in the courtyard." Merlin mutters as he nods towards a group of well-wishers. "In the end I failed to contain Morgana. She escaped."

ShaKing his head, Arthur looks back to those gathered along the side of the road leading to the drawbridge. Waving fondly to the citizen's the Prince responds. "Yes, she did escape. And now she's aware that we've got magic reemerging on our side." Glancing over his shoulder at Merlin he frowns slightly. "Morgana's grand claim to fight for the throne in order to free magic is no longer valid. Magic is being freed."

"Magic is being freed, but even so fear and confusion still remains." Merlin says softly, "Even I'm confused by you and your father's reactions. Where I expected fear, anger, and hatred, I find my skills being embraced or accepted with a strange level of comfort. Even your first reaction was not anger at what I could do, but what you thought I had not done with my magic."

"Perhaps after sleeping with you all these months and coaxing orgasms from you that cause you to lose control, perhaps I expected you to have magic." Arthur says with a playful smile. "I wasn't entirely sure if it was magic or if it was just incredibly satisfying sex."

"Definitely satisfying …. " begins as a grin emerges on Merlin's face. For the first time since he'd been injured, his eyes sparkled. Before he can finish his words he's interrupted.

"You do realize that I can hear you, so it's very possible others can hear you as well and the direction of your discussion isn't what I'd call appropriate for the Crown Prince of Camelot." Uther calls out over his shoulder. "And Merlin, based upon what I had heard in the years before the purge, only males with magic were ever known to successfully carry a child to full term so your revelation was more a confirmation of something already suspected. If you recall, my initial reaction was more along the lines of what you expected. Time and the knowledge that you carried my grandchild tempered my anger long enough to open my eyes enough to see where I had erred."

Lowering his eyes, Merlin's face grows red with embarrassment more so than the recollection of the unpleasant memory of Uther's confrontation and accusations of enchantments. Sending a glance to Arthur, seeKing aide, the Warlock finds his husband offering a shrug of his shoulders.

"What I am saying is that you should not confuse my actions as encouragement for your level of magic, Merlin. While I could find tolerance for a power I thought was weak to passable, I'm more than a little uncomfortable with the power you've demonstrated. There is the potential for you to be consumed with the great power you seem to possess. Power corrupts and that makes you a risk." Uther says as he guides his horse over the drawbridge leading into the castle. "While you have given me a grandson which I hold in high regard, I still believe you need to be treated with caution."

"This is Merlin you're talKing about Father. He's proven his loyalty and dedication more times than I can possibly count." Arthur says turning his attention to the King's words. "I trust him with my life and after our encounter with Morgana surely you have to acknowledge some trust in him."

"This is about Nimueh isn't it?" Merlin finally says as they come to a halt in the courtyard. "Is this about her betrayal? Why you turned against magic itself, all for the betrayal of one."

Dismounting his horse, Uther glares up at Merlin. "Then you know of her? She served as my Court Sorcerer and she betrayed me in such a way that could never be forgiven. She represented your kind, and proved beyond doubt that evil lurked in the hearts of those granted the power of magic."

"Father, that's enough," Arthur warns cautiously as he dismounts his own horse. Turning the reins over to a servant, the Prince makes his way to Merlin's horse. "It's been a long journey, and Merlin needs time to rest and recover."

Dismounting his horse, Merlin gasps as he lands stiffly on his feet. Gritting his teeth, and accepting Arthur's steadying hand, the Warlock looks to Uthur with frustration. "Nimueh paid for her betrayals, Sire." Merlin says flatly as he shivers slightly at his own memory of the events.

"How was she made to pay?" Uther asks doubtfully as he holds the younger man's glare, "She was a Priestess of the old religion and likely the most powerful sorcerer to have lived."

"I bargained with her to trade my life for save another." Merlin says with a strained voice. "She saved the life as agreed then she attempted to take the life of my mother. To save my mother she made to take Gaius instead. She twisted the bargain, seeKing to gain the greatest hurt possible, and in the end her life was forfeited for the betrayal. To keep the balance, it was her life traded so that Arthur might live after the bite from the questing beast."

Reaching out, the King grabs Merlin's arm causing the younger man to wince in pain. "You killed her?" Uther asks in disbelief as he stares into the Warlock's eyes.

"She tried to hurt the people I cared about." Merlin says with a blank glare as he shakes his arm loose of the King's grip. "I had no choice." Turning to look in Arthur's direction, the Warlock frowns. "If you need me, I'm going to check on William and then lay down to rest."

"Do you need to see Gaius first?" Arthur asks as he watches Merlin's stiff movement up the stairs.

"I'll see him later, I'm sure." Merlin calls out over his shoulder in a weary voice.

"Could you possibly make him feel any worse?" Arthur asks as he turns towards his father. Sweeping his hand in the direction that Merlin had gone, the Crown Prince continues, "Since coming to Camelot he's seen countless sorcerer's beheaded and burned and lived in terror that he'd be next if he were caught helping either of us or Camelot itself. Even with his fear, he's served us with unwavering devotion and still you treat him with so little regard that you tell him he remains a threat."

"Have you been so completely blinded by your infatuation that you cannot see the threat he is?" Uther asks, "He will turn upon us the moment he decides that his judgment is above what we've decided. Do you really think that someone who holds the power he has demonstrated will remain obedient?"

BlinKing at his father several times, Arthur frowns. "Has learning his secret about magic turned your tolerance to hatred and fear?" The Prince says with disbelief. "I put him in this situation. It was me who asked him to bring his power against Morgana, and you didn't argue. It looks as if we've the ones to be guilty of betrayal and he was more than justified to be fearful in telling us his secret."

"I think it best to discuss this matter later, after we've all had time to think. Until then, we have to address the matter about your uncle." Uther says with no small measure of dissatisfaction at the rising dispute between him and his son. Turning towards Sir Leon the King raises his voice so to be heard by the Knights, "Take Lord Agravaine to the dungeons. He will be brought before the throne later this evening to determine his guilt or innocence." LooKing back to Arthur, his manner is one that demands obedience. "You, Merlin, and Gaius will dine with me this evening, and we will see to Agravaine after."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I'm not going." Merlin says flatly as he gently rub's William's back. The infant makes small cooing noises while wigging on his belly atop the royal bed.

"You have no choice. The King ordered our presence at dinner." Arthur says with arms stubbornly folded across his chest. "He wants to discuss Agravaine. He tried to kill you so you need to be a part of the discussion." Sitting on the opposite side of the bed across from Merlin, the Prince reaches out to lay a hand upon Merlin's shoulder. "Please, I know you don't want a continuation of the discussion we had when we arrived home and if that's what it turns out to be I'll support your leaving the table."

"I'm not going to turn evil and try to take over Camelot." Merlin says without looKing up.

"I know." Arthur says.

"I'll never betray you." Merlin says as he continues to concentrate on their son.

"I know." The Prince says with a smile.

"I've only tried to be of help, to keep you and Camelot safe." Merlin says looKing up into Arthur's eyes.

"Merlin, you don't need to convince me of anything." Arthur says as he lifts his hand to brush the Warlock's cheek.

"I've kept so many secrets." Merlin whispers as he looks back down to gaze upon their son with tearing eyes. Opening his mouth to say something more, a knock upon the door silences him.

"Enter." Arthur calls out. Watching the door open the Prince smile as William's nanny appears at the door.

"Forgive me my lords, but the time is near for the young Prince's feeding and changing." Teresa says with a curtsy. "May I see to his needs?"

Arthur looks to Merlin who nods in silent response. Reaching down, the Prince gently lifts the infant into his arms. "Of course you may Teresa. Either Merlin or I will come for him later this evening after the King is done with us."

Nodding in response, Teresa accepts the infant from the Crown Prince. "Should plans change, I'd be more than pleased to keep him through the night."

"That is appreciated Teresa, should we take longer than expected we may well take you up on that offer." Arthur says as he stands up to escort the nanny from the room. After closing the door behind her, the Crown Prince turns back to Merlin. "We need to go Merlin or we'll be late for dinner."

Sighing heavily, the Warlock rises from the bed and with his head down he moves slowly to the door. "I'll go, but just so you know, it's under protest."

As Merlin reaches the door, Arthur steps in front of him. Without a word, the Crown Prince wraps an arm around his husband's waist and draws him near. With his other hand Arthur reaches up to cradle the back of Merlin's head. Leaning in until their lips are a breath away, the Prince whispers a soft thank you before claiming a tender kiss.

Uther and Gaius were already seated at the table when Arthur and Merlin arrived. "Please forgive our late arrival. We had to see William with his nanny." Arthur says as he swept into the private dining hall to sit at his father's right hand.

"No forgiveness required." Uther says as he motions for a servant to bring forth the meal. Watching his son take his seat, the King ignores the subdued behavior of his son-in-law. "I was speaking with Gaius regarding the attempted murder Agravaine committed and his claim that he was bewitched."

"There was no enchantment when he crossed to into Camelot's protection." Merlin says, not looKing up from the table surface.

Uther glances to Gaius with a lifted brow. "Is it possible to say such things with certainty?"

Gaius looks from Uther to Merlin. Frowning the physician reaches out to lay a comforting hand upon the Warlock's arm. "It is possible to sense enchantments and I would trust Merlin's judgment. He has an uncanny sense on such matters."

'I seem to recall that there is a test that might be attempted to confirm or dispute the presence of an enchantment." Uther says with a slight frown. "Since Merlin is also the target an appearance of manufactured evidence may be too strong."

"I wouldn't lie." Merlin says quickly as he lifts his head with anger.

"I didn't say you would." Uther says impatiently as he turns to glare at Merlin for a moment. "Evidence to support a royal assassination attempt needs to be without reproach."

"You are correct about the test, Sire.' Gaius says with a nod and a brief tightening of his grip on Merlin's arm.

"I will ask that you preform the test when Agravaine appears before the court." Uther says as he sits back in this chair as his dinner plate is set before him. "If the test disproves his claim of an enchantment then he will be executed in the morning." Lifting a knife and a fork, the King turns his gaze to Merlin then to Arthur. "I've decided on a beheading unless there is a preference for some other means of execution."

Glancing at Merlin's pale expression, Arthur quickly speaks up. "Beheading is fine father. It's a fitting punishment for a traitor and an assassination attempt. I'm just thankful that he failed to take Merlin from us."

Nodding his head, Uther dismisses the topic as closed as he turns his attention to the meal. After several bites of venison, the King turns his attention to the Court Physician. "Gaius, Geoffrey informed me that you have joined the rolls of magical healers. Has this aided you in your efforts?"

"I've had no real opportunity to attempt to resurrect the skill since registering, Sire." Gaius responds between bites of his own meal. "Have many registered for crop magic? I look forward to seeing the results of efforts in that direction."

"There have been few to add their names to the rolls." Uther says as he tears a piece of snowy white bread from a loaf sitting before his plate. "I had thought to send an envoy to the farming communities to discuss the matter." Turning his gaze to Merlin, the King lifts his chin. "Merlin? Perhaps this would be something you'd consider doing once you've fully recovered."

"I had hoped to spend a little time worKing with him on matters of healing." Gaius says, interjecting his own thoughts into the discussion. "It would be to everyone's benefit."

"I can do both as long as it doesn't take too much time away from Arthur and William." Merlin says without looKing up as his fork absently pokes at the food on his plate. "At least that is my preference."

"That is my preference as well." Arthur adds as he slices off a bite of venison. "He certainly needs some official duties as is expected of my spouse."

"Managing the Crown Prince's armor and weapons aren't official duties?" Merlin asks as he lifts his gaze to look across the table into Arthur's amused face.

"I have it on reliable authority that you enjoy those duties." Arthur says with confidence. "But I am talKing more along the line of something that will keep you from growing fat and lazy."

Before Merlin can respond or recover from his shocked open mouthed expression Gaius bursts out laughing. The sound gains the elder Physician a pouting expression from the Warlock. With that, the tension that had begun at the start of dinner started to fade allowing the Royal family and the Court Physician to enjoy the meal despite the fact that the post dinner gathering would bring a trial.

The sun dips low in the western horizon as dinner ends and Uther calls forth the accused to the throne room. Sitting regally in his throne, flanked to the right by the Crown Prince and behind Arthur the Prince Consort. On the left side of the room, Gaius stands watching the court file into the room. Even for the circumstance, the show is impressive as first the brilliantly robed Knight's enter followed by richly dressed nobles and council members.

Agravaine can be heard before he appears. His protests of treatment and restraint seem almost the ramblings of a madman. Brought before the throne, the guards force the disgraced Lord to his knees. "I told you that I was enchanted, Uther, it hardly seems right that you've treated me with such disregard."

"Silence!" Uther shouts harshly. "Lord Agravaine, you have been brought before the throne to stand accused of attempted murder and assault of a member of the royal household, bearing false claim to an enchantment, treason against your King and the Kingdom, and conspiracy with the Witch Morgana. How do you respond to these charges Agravaine."

"This is absurd. I am innocent, I was enchanted." Agravaine snarls as his hateful glare turns from the King to Merlin. "You further dishonor my dear sister's memory by protecting the likes of him. Is it you that's enchanted Uther? Has he bewitched you to serve him?"

Rising up to his feet with a burst of anger, the King glares at Agravaine. "You dare to add insult to the injury you've done? It is you who have brought shame to your sister's house, and equally so to this court." Lifting a hand, Uther beckons Gaius forward.

"Your Highness." Gaius says as he bows respectfully to the King. "How may I be of service?"

"As you've heard, Lord Agravaine claims enchantment, and further accuses that I'm under enchantment." Uther says with a pointed glare at the kneeling Lord. "I wish you to check both myself and him to determine if an enchantment has been in place to force our actions."

"As you wish, Sire." The Court Physician says with another bow. Lifting his right hand so that his palm is directed to the King, Gaius speaks the words of the revealing spell. "B agad achlasan a brigh a buitseachd". As the elder man's speaks the spell, his eyes glow a warm golden color and a light shimmer of gold briefly surrounds the King. "You are not now, nor have you been under an enchantment for the past week, Sire."

"And had I been under an enchantment, what would have happened?" Uther asks, more for the benefit of the court at large.

"When the spell was cast, your aura would have glowed red." Gaius says a bit louder so that his answer would carry. Stepping away from the King and towards Agravaine, the Court Physician could see the fear radiating in the disgraced Lords eyes.

"No! I cannot allow you to cast a curse on me over that whorish peasant. He's using us all for his own purpose, can't anyone see it?" Agravaine says as he scoots back away from Gaius as the elder man lifts his palm so to cast the test of enchantment. "Even his guardian acts in his favor."

As Agravaine rants, Arthur's jaw tightens with anger.

"B agad achlasan a brigh a buitseachd". Gaius says. Once more as he casts the spell, his eyes glow gold, and a clean golden glow surrounds Agravaines kneeling form. "Lord Agravaine is not currently under and has not been under an enchantment for the past week."

"Agravaine, you are hereby found guilty of all charges. You are condemned to execution by axe at dawn tomorrow." LooKing to the guards, he adds, "Take the prisoner away."

Shocked whispers filter through the crowd, but there seems little objection to the sentence issued. Urther seems pleased with the results and as he rises from his throne, he turns to Merlin to give him a hard glare. "I am not entirely fond of you on several levels, nor am I pleased with the powers you possess, but you are, for the time being, my son's spouse so you fall under my protection." With that the King moves away and disappears down the hall leading to his chambers.

BlinKing several times, Merlin looks to Arthur with confusion.

"That's my father's way of telling you that he cares." Arthur says with a slight curling of his lips.

"Was that it?" Merlin replies back with a glance to the hallway in which Uther had disappeared into. "The high level of terror I was feeling caused me to miss that entirely."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Introductions and Departures

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The soft whispers and excited chatter caused by the trial and subsequent sentencing of the Lord Agravaine have begun to dwindle within the castle as the darkness of night settles over Camelot. Following a well-traveled path within the maze of halls of the castle, the Crown Prince and his Consort make their own way to their chambers. As they pass a stairwell that would take them into the courtyard, Merlin reaches out to catch Arthur's hand bringing them to a halt.

"Come with me into the forest." Merlin whispers with a hint of mystery.

Turning, Arthur frowns as he searches Merlin's face for some hint as to the meaning of the strange request. "Now?" He asks as his head tilts slightly in anticipation for additional information. "Is this for some strange magical thing that requires naked dancing under the moonlight?"

Blinking with his mouth hanging open, it takes the Warlock a few moments to fully. "Did you really say that?" Merlin asks as he shakes his head to clear the mental picture inspired by the Prince's comment. Releasing Arthur's hand, Merlin walks past his spouse so to continue the walk to their chambers. "Don't ever say I didn't try to tell my secrets."

Reaching out, Arthur quickly catches Merlin's sleeve. "Hold on there, don't be so sensitive." He says with a slight hint of a smile. "I was teasing, ….. " he adds in a lowered voice. He pauses to look up and down the hallway before he continues. "And I would like to hear anything you'd be willing to share." Taking a step to narrow the distance between them, he adds, "You're not the most generous person in regards to your history and your secrets."

Lowering his gaze, Merlin sighs lightly. "From a very early age, I've had no choice but to keep secrets in order to survive."

"Things have begun to change. You can trust me." Arthur says as he reaches up with his free hand to gently trace the line of Merlin's cheekbone. "You can tell me anything, and if it truly upsets me or anger me, we'll get through it together."

"Balinor was my father." Merlin says as he stares into Arthur's eyes with a longing for acceptance. "Do you remember when we went to find him?" he asks as his eyes fill with unshed tears. "When we were getting ready to leave, Gaius told me, but we also knew that we couldn't tell anyone. As the son of a Dragonlord I'd draw attention I couldn't afford."

"Was this why he agreed to come back with us?" Arthur asks as he releases the grip on Merlin's sleeve allowing him to wrap his arm around his husband's shoulder.

Shaking his head, the Warlock seems to struggle with the memory. "No, he joined us to repay those who helped him escape the purge." Reaching up, Merlin quickly wipes the tears from his eyes before they can fall. "I told him who I was when we were gathering wood the night before he died."

"I am so sorry Merlin," Arthur says as he wraps both arms around Merlin's trembling form. "It must have hurt to have finely found him, and then to lose him." A slight nod against the Princes shoulder is the only response received for the comforting words.

"Did you know that a Dragonlord's powers pass to their sons when they die?" Merlin asks as he pulls back from Arthur's embrace. "You told your father you had failed to bring back the last Dragonlord, but that wasn't true. The last Dragonlord stood beside you when you faced Kilgharrah."

"Kilgharrah?" Arthur asks with confusion.

"The Great Dragon." Merlin supplies patiently. "That's his name."

"The one I killed?" Arthur asks as his brow furrows with suspicion.

Merlin looks away again, almost as if he's ashamed. "The one I commanded to leave Camelot and never return under penalty of death."

"So he lives?" Arthur asks

Nodding once in response, Merlin looks up and eyes Arthur through a veil of eyelashes. "I wanted to introduce you to him. To show you as I told my secret."

The night is comfortably warm, and a half moon's light offers a gentle glow affording the two travelers an easy trip through the forest. Night animals fill the air with soft sounds of life embracing the evening. It is a perfect evening for a walk.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Arthur grumbles as his eyes dart around the forest, nervously swings his sword from side to side while watching for bandits, monsters, or for that matter any other possible form of danger. "Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Kilgharrah won't hurt us." Merlin says impatiently as he gently rubs the bottom of the tiny bundle snuggled in the sling that drapes across his chest. Stepping out into a clearing, the Warlock looks over his shoulder to flash a brilliant smile. "He'll be positively thrilled to meet the both of you."

"I still can't believe you talked me into bringing William out to introduce us to a dragon that was up until this evening was thought to be dead." Arthur says as he glances around the clearing and forest edge.

Shaking his head slightly, Merlin gently scoops William from the sling. "I'll need you to hold him and protect his ears when I call for Kilgharrah." He says as he offers the infant to the Prince. "I can be a little loud and I don't want to startle William."

Sheathing his sword, Arthur accepts his son with a tenderness that few within the Kingdom see. "No need to do that. I'll be startled enough for the both of us." He mutters as he positions his son so that William's head rests against his chest while one hand covers the child's other ear. "Ready when you are."

Facing the clearing, with his eyes closed and his head facing into the sky, Merlin draws a deep breath. With an unexpected force, he throws back his head and calls out with a deep thundering voice. "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes!"

As Merlin calls out, Arthur's eyes open wide and his mouth opens slightly in wonder. In the silence that follows the call, William wiggles slightly in his father's arms in protest at his head being held. Adjusting the hold on the infant in his arms, the Prince looks down into the child's now open eyes. "There comes a time in all of our lives that we begin to reconsider the power we hold over our world." He says to the child as if carrying on a conversation with an adult who fully understands all that is being said. "It is an awakening moment my dear boy, when we look around us and are made to realize that the power we thought we had is remarkably insignificant to a comparison to a raw power that any reasonable person might see as held by the gods alone."

Stepping up beside Arthur, Merlin glances first to his husband and then to their child. "And then," the Warlock says as if continuing the story, "that comfortable feeling of power returns to the Prat when he suddenly realizes that the power he witnesses belongs to him and him alone. Simply put, one cannot separate two sides of a coin."

A swirl of wind causes the grass to sway and the leaves in the trees to dance. Merlin looks up and catches sight of a dark figure cross across the moon. "He's here." The Warlock says as he steps further into the clearing.

The Great Dragon lands with a thud, and he quickly steps forward with his head lowered in greeting. "I see that there have been changes in you since we last spoke young Warlock." Kilgharrah laughs. Lifting his head to peer over Merlin's head, the Great Dragon tilts his head. "And I see you've brought both your mate and your offspring." Closing his eyes, the Dragon bows his head, "I am pleased to meet you on other than a battlefield, Arthur Pendragon."

"I cannot say I hold the same pleasure." Arthur says with an air of superiority. "But it means something to Merlin so we're here."

Flaring his nostrils several times, Kilgharrah raises his head slightly. "And the small bundle?" Turning his gaze to Merlin he asks, "May I see him?"

"Certainly," Merlin says as he turns and reaches out for William's tiny form. Arthur shows some resistance. "It'll be alright. I promise." He says softly as he takes the infant into his arms. Turning, he lifts William up, offering Kilgharrah a good view. "I think he favor's Arthur in looks at the moment." He adds with a smile.

Bowing his head, golden eyes look upon the small form as William waves an arm up at the dragon. "Decended from two great lines, he holds much in the way of potential." Kilgharrah says softly. "May I give him a gift?"

"What is it?" Arthur asks suspiciously as Merlin replies, "Of course." Turning, Merlin glares at Arthur for his rudeness. Looking back to the Great Dragon, the Warlock adds, "We'd be honored to receive a gift from you old friend."

Chuckling lightly at Arthur's frown and cautious expression, the dragon cranes his neck towards the Crown Prince. "How protective you are. You shall make a great king when the time comes." Kilgharrah says with a toothy smile that seems almost threatening with the number of sharp teeth bared. Drawing his head back so that he once more focuses upon the child, the Dragon takes a breath and holds it a moment. Releasing his breath in a burst of magic, a golden haze envelops the young infant. When the last sparkle settles around William, the dragon steps back. "His time as a Dragonlord may well come in the distant future, but until such time, should danger find him I will know and come to his aid." Turning his focus to the Warlock he adds. "Call for me in a few days young Warlock, there is much we need to discuss."

With that, Kilgharrah flaps his wings and launches into the sky, disappearing into the darkness of night. "Our son is now under the protection of a dragon?" Arthur asks dumbfounded.

Slipping William back into the comfort of the sling, Merlin looks up with a smile and nods. "It is a wonderful gift." In the moonlight his eyes glisten in the moonlight, reflecting a great happiness. "Thank you for coming with me Arthur. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Stepping forward, Arthur reaches out to cup the side of his husband's face. "If I were blind, I think I could still see how much this has meant to you." Smiling, he leans forward briefly to brush a tender kiss against Merlin's lips. "For the small price of a bruised ego, I think we've gained a great deal." Chuckling, the Prince takes a step back and sweeps his hand along the path that will lead them home. "It isn't every man that can go to sleep at night knowing that his son is protected by a great and powerful dragon. Just do me the favor of not telling my father. I'm reasonably sure he won't take this as well as I have."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The light of a new day has already begun to chase away the darkness of night. On the eastern horizon the colors of light flicker as the sun prepares to rise. Within the citadel, the even beat of an unseen drum along with the silence of the citizen's gathering in the courtyard surrounding the executioners platform all bring a sense of foreboding to the citadel. Death comes early to those who betray the crown and the kingdom. Soft murmurs are heard on occasion. Today's execution is significant for one of the royal family dies this day.

Uther steps out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard as the first rim of the sun breaks the horizon. A moment later he's followed by Arthur and Merlin and behind them, Gaius and Teresa with William in her arms.

"Does William really have to be here?" Merlin whispers to Arthur.

"He's a prince of Camelot, it's something he'll likely have to endure his entire life." Arthur whispers back. "Better to expose him early so this sort of thing doesn't result in trauma later in life."

"He's not likely to even open his eyes." Merlin whispers as he takes his side beside Arthur at the wall overlooking the courtyard.

Arthur turns and gives Merlin a hard glare. Even without words spoken, the message to be quiet is clear. An instant more passes after the royals take their place before the trumpets blare to announce that all is in place.

After two more beats of the drum, Agravaine is escorted out into the courtyard. Physically held by two guards, four knights move before them to cut a path through the crowd. As the condemned man walks, he looks up and glares hatefully at the King.

As the traitorous Lord is led to the block, several within the crowd point and whisper to their neighbors while others call out biting insults. Clearly the peasantry holds him in contempt and the jeers continue as Agravaine is led to the block.

"Lord Agravaine, you have been found guilty of attempted murder, assault of a member of the royal household, bearing false claim of an enchantment, treason against your King and the Kingdom, and conspiracy with the Witch Morgana. You have betrayed the people of this land and the penalty is death."

The guards who'd escorted Agravaine forced him to his knees and bent him over the block. Uther raises his right hand to signal the executioner to prepare. Already Merlin, the nanny Teresa, and Gaius have turned their head to spare themselves the gruesome scene anticipated.

As Uther lowers his hand, signaling the axe to drop, the executioner drops to the platform alongside his axe. Less than a second later, the guards standing behind the prisoner also drop to the platform. In the next instant a wave of power radiates outwards from the executioners platform, blasting both citizens and knights backwards.

Turning quickly, Arthur grabs ahold of Teresa's arm and shoves her towards the castle entrance. "Get inside, quickly." He commands urgently. When sure that the nanny is moving and nearing safety with his son, he turns to watch a darkly clad figure appear near the platform.

"I fear that I'm not done with Agravaine." A familiar voice calls out as she appears from behind the platform. Moving quickly she reaches the kneeling noble. Citizens are screaming and struggling to escape the courtyard.

"Your use of magic in this manner violates the law, Morgana!" Uther shouts. "You can't do this!"

"Add my transgression to the list of crimes I'm sure you already have." Morgana sneers with contempt.

"Arrest her!" Uther calls out as he searches for his men through the chaos that now claims the courtyard. Several of his knights were still down from Morgana's magical blast, and several more were slowly struggling to get to their feet without being trampled by the fleeing citizens.

Rolling her eyes, Morgana lifts her hand, palm outward, as if aiming towards Uther. "For the persecution of my kind, and for your crimes against me your daughter, I condemn you, Uther Pendragon, to death!" Her eyes glow gold as she mutters a spell under her breath and the executioners axe and the guards pikes lift into the air and fly upwards towards the King. In the next breath, she reaches for Agravaines shoulder and quickly speaks the transportation spell "Bedyrene us! Astyre us thanonweard". As Morgana speaks the spell, her eyes glow gold and a whirl of wind sweeps around them, sending them away from Camelot.

Focused only on the weapons flying through the air, Merlin raises both hands, palms outwards. Wordlessly he stays the weapons midair, leaving them hanging. In the span of a single heartbeat the weapons slowly begin to float downwards, gently landing upon the stone surface of the courtyard.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Uther demands as he turns his anger on Merlin. "That's the second time within a week that she just disappeared!"

Merlin looks at the King as if he'd just grown a second head. "I was trying to keep an axe from planting itself into your forehead." Merlin finally replies, clearly surprised that he even has to explain his actions. "I thought keeping you alive was more important than keeping a prisoner from escaping."

"Merlin, go see to William and his nanny, Teresa was upset when I sent her and William fleeing inside." Arthur says, placing a firm hand upon the Warlock's shoulder. "Father would you like me to go down to determine how many injured or dead we have as a result of Morgana's rescue of Lord Agravaine, or would you like to do so yourself?"

"You and Gaius are better suited to assessing the damage and seeing to the wounded and dead. I'll be in the council chamber awaiting a report." Uther says as he storms past his son.

Appearing at the Prince's side, Gaius sighs softly. "He never did meld the magical and non-magical aspects of life together very well." He says with a slight frown.

"I'm beginning to see that." Arthur says with a shake of his head. "The problem is, I'm not sure how to address this. Perhaps when the dust settles from this incident you and I could sit and talk."

Nodding his head, Gaius offers a reassuring smile. "That would be wise, sire."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

For Death or For Life

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The Great Dragon asked for Merlin to return in a few days, but those few days turned into a little over a week before Merlin finally sent out a call from the clearing a short distance from Camelot. Tempers were still running high within the castle, and it had been an extreme effort to slip out without an escort.

"Time grows short, young warlock, and the delay for this meeting does not bode well for the tasks that need to be accomplished if you desire to maintain the destiny you share with the Once and Future King." Kilgharrah growls in place of a greeting upon landing before Merlin.

"I came as soon as I was able," Merlin says with a confused tilt of his head. "What has happened and what tasks? Is Arthur's destiny at risk?"

Kilgharrah's nostrils open wide and he snorts. "The path of time has deviated, as I am sure you well know, since the witch opened the veil. The events occurring now are straining to remain upon the path set forth in prophecy, but certain key events have not happened. You now prevent the timeline from correcting itself enough to keep the prophecies from coming to pass as they should."

"I have had a few dreams that seem sure to be visions of what might have been," Merlin says looking to the ground to keep from betraying his own suspicions that something was not right. "This has to do with Morgana and Uther, doesn't it?"

"The elder Pendragon was not meant to have lived this long." Kilgharrah growls with frustration. "Magic was to being its return under Arthur's rule as the two of you worked together to unite all of Albion."

"I will not kill the King," Merlin replies back with force. "Don't even ask it of me."

"No, I would not ask that of you. It is not your place to end his life. It is destiny for him to die at the hand of the witch, just as she is to die at your hand." The Great Dragon mutters impatiently. "What I would ask of you may well be equally hard. The witch Morgana is eager to do her part and continues with her attempts. It would, however, be extremely helpful if you would stop saving Uther's life."

Glancing up into the golden eyes of the Dragon with surprise, the Warlock blinks. "By doing what I thought to be good, I've actually been threatening the future from unfolding as it is meant to be." He says with a frown. Looking down he bites his lower lip as he considers another aspect of his dreams. "In many of my dreams, I've seen Uther's death as well as glimpses of other events that come to pass beyond that death. Am I now living a life I had no right to claim?" In the moonlight Merlin's already pale complexion goes almost a sickly grey as the Prince Consort considers the events in some of the dreams.

"As time unfolds, there are many paths that lay ahead in our future, each path dependent upon some action or lack of action. Which path taken is irrelevant as long as key points set forth come to pass. It is missing these key details that are now causing a disruption in the very fabric of existence." The Great Dragon says as he settles comfortably atop the grass of the clearing. "Together, you and the Once and Future King are destine to return magic to the realm. You are together, and with the birth of your offspring, you have achieved the end result as the young Pendragon compelled Uther to begin repealing the laws banning magic. For Albion to be united under the Once and Future King, Arthur must be made King."

"And to have that happen, Uther must be removed as the King." Merlin says. "If what you say is true, the overall objective is to have the King step down or die."

"True," Kilgharrah says, wrinkling his snout distastefully. "My own preference is to see him die as painfully as possible, but as I've said, as long as the objective is achieved there is little relevance as to how it is achieved."

"Exactly how am I to manage all this?" Merlin says as he scratches the back of his head.

"That I cannot say. " The Great Dragon says without sympathy. "Greatness lies ahead for Arthur, and it is now in your hands to assure that it takes place." Rising to his feet, Kilgharrah steps back and flaps his massive wings sending him soaring into the sky.

Merlin is left to consider what has been said. For several long moments the Warlock stares up into the sky, almost as if searching for some solution among the stars. Alas, the night air begins to chill, leaving the Prince Consort feeling cold both inside and out. Finding no comfort in either the sight of the stars of the feel of the cold night air, Merlin turns towards home.

Arriving well after the most rational have gone to bed, Merlin quietly opens the door to the chambers shared with Arthur. Catching sight of the covered cradle, he smiles with undisguised adoration for the sleeping infant. Pausing beside the cradle a soft sigh escapes his lips. "Greatness was achieved when we created you." He whispers into the silence of the room.

Shrugging off his outer coat, and slipping off his boots, Merlin quietly prepares for bed. "Are you awake?" the Warlock asks softly, not wanting to wake Arthur if he was asleep.

"I shouldn't be." Arthur says with a hint of irritation as he rolls over in the bed. "Just as you shouldn't be awake either. Where have you been?"

"I've been to see Kilgharrah." Merlin says as he strips off the remainder of his clothing. Opening the wardrobe, he looks inside for a pair of sleeping pants.

"Don't bother putting anything on." Arthur says as he draws back the bedclothes invitingly. "I have every intention of having my way with you before we go to sleep."

"R-e-a-l-l-y?" Merlin asks, drawing out the word as he crosses the distance from the wardrobe to the bed. "What exactly do you mean by having your way?" He asks as he slips in between the sheets.

With the swiftness of a predator, Arthur rolls atop Merlin, pinning him into the mattress with his superior weight. "I want you, Merlin, in every way possible." he growls as his lips descend upon Merlin's full mouth. Lightly outlining the dark haired young man's lips with his tongue, Arthur plunges his tongue into his husband's mouth. Tracing teeth, teasing the inside of Merlin's mouth, and circling their tongues, the Prince wordlessly expresses his need.

Moaning softly Merlin reaches up and trails a hand over Arthur's shoulder then alongside his neck, moving his hand until his fingers tangle in the Princes golden locks. Arching his hips upwards against his husband's solid form, his responding kiss turns hungry and wanting.

Grinding his hips down into Merlin's hardening cock, Arthur draws back slightly, sucking his husband's lower lip into his mouth. Releasing his hold, Arthur turns his head and begins to trail kisses and small bites along the Warlock's jaw to the base of his ear.

Merlin lightly scratches his fingers into Arthur's back as he runs his hands down the Princes back. With his hands moving, Merlin shifts and wiggles his hips until Arthur settles in the valley created by his spread legs. Arching upwards again, the Warlock grasps his husband's perfect backside to pull him tight against his eager hips. "I want you in me, sliding in and out, claiming me as yours and yours alone." Moaning softly, Merlin trails his fingers upwards along Arthurs back. "How do you want me Arthur?"

The Prince moans against Merlin's neck as he grinds downwards. His hands begin exploring the Warlocks body. Pausing a moment, Arthur rises up on his knees and reaches for a small vial of oil sitting on the table beside the bed. Leaning back over Merlin he claims a long passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. When the kiss ends, Arthur trails his kisses downwards, taunting and teasing first one nipple then the other, leaving Merlin squirming with need.

Merlin has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as Arthur disappears beneath the covers. The silent laughter doesn't last as the feel of a wet tongue tracing the outline of Merlin's hard cock onto his flat belly is nearly the Warlock's undoing. "Arthur, I need your mouth on me or I'll go mad." He whispers in a low voice that does not carry beyond the bed. "Please…" he begs.

The bumps and mounds under the covers move and shift, and then suddenly a warm wet mouth sucks in the tip of Merlin's cock as an oil slick finger plunges into his opening. Arthur beings to hum softly with satisfaction while sucking and lightly licking his husband's swollen cock. Gripping the sheets with both hands, Merlin he bites his lower lip while moaning in ecstasy.

Encouraged by Merlin's moans, Arthur continues to lavish attention on the Warlock's cock as he slips a second finger into his husband's hole. Pumping his fingers in and out of Merlin's body, in time with the activity of his mouth, Arthur leaves Merlin whimpering.

"Please…" Merlin whispers as his hips rock with the rhythm set by Arthur's hand and mouth. A third finger makes an appearance inside Merlin's hole, but that doesn't stay long. The covers shift again as Arthur's mouth and fingers disappear while the Prince quickly slicks his own cock with oil. "You're so eager tonight. Surely that eagerness is focused on pleasing your Prince. " Arthur whispers quietly as his head reappears from under the covers.

Shifting his bottom upwards, Merlin pushes a pillow under his hips to set the angle. "It's mutual," the Warlock says in a husky whisper. "Pleasure is there, you just need to claim it." Reaching up he tries to pull his husband down to join their bodies at both the groin and the mouth.

Lining himself at Merlin's opening, Arthur shifts his hips forward, fully sheathing his cock into the warm moist core. A moment later their lips meet with an urgent dual of their tongues. Gasps and moans of pleasure escape both men and their coupling turns fast and hard.

Merlin is the first to lose the rhythm as his body jerks with three short upward thrusts of his hips before his essence coats their stomachs. When Merlin explodes, his entrance tightens around Arthur's length and he follows a few strokes later, filling his husband.

Breathing heavily, Arthur rests his head upon Merlin's shoulder. There they hold each other as their hearts calm and their breathing slows to normal. "I could sleep now," Arthur says with a grin. To that Merlin offers a soft "mmmmmm" in reply. Rising up on an elbow, the Prince offers a light kiss before gently pulling out of and then rolling off his husband.

"I'm glad you waited up for me." Merlin says with his eyes closed. Snuggling up against Arthur's side, he lets out a contented sigh.

"Just before you came in, I was beginning to wonder if I should be having a jealousy issue with your late night visit with the Dragon." Arthur says with a light chuckle.

"I'm ignoring you now." Merlin says as he pulls up the covers.

"Some things never change." Arthur says with a grin.

Several hours later, something causes Merlin to stir in the middle of the night. Something felt strange, but he could find nothing out of place. Both Arthur and William both were sleeping peacefully and there was no strange activity in either the hall or the courtyard below.

Scooting out of bed, the Warlock walks the short distance from the bed to the wardrobe. Without making a sound, he opens the wardrobe and retrieves a pair of sleep pants and an oversized tunic. Quietly pulling the clothing on, he makes his way to William's cradle. After smiling at his sleeping son with adoration, he turns to return to the bed.

Half way to the bed, Merlin's smile suddenly falters. The Warlock wraps his arms around his abdomen and fear flickers in his eyes. "Arthur," He hisses softly so not to disturb William. Pain explodes in his abdomen causing a deep sucking gasp of breath. "Arthur …" he whimpers with growing urgency. The pain intensifies even more and Merlin drops to his knees. A low cry of pain fills the night, rousing Arthur from his sleep just as Merlin drops completely to the floor. Curling up tightly around his abdomen with his eyes clenched tightly, the Prince Consort gasps and whimpers in pain.

Startled awake by the sounds in the room, Arthur scrambles out of bed and drops to Merlin's side. "What's wrong?" He asks in a low voice as he carefully reaches out to touch his husbands trembling form, "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Need Gaius," Merlin says struggles to speak through teeth clenched in agony.

Quickly pulling on his pants and sleeping tunic, Arthur races out the door to find help. Once in the hall it takes the Prince several moments to find someone to send for the Court Physician. With the task done, the Prince turns, only to find the William's nanny peering out of her door.

"Sire?" Teresa asks as she leans against the doorway. "Is anything the matter? Can I be of some assistance?"

"Something's wrong with Merlin and I've sent for Gaius." Arthur says quickly as he moves to return to his chambers. "It would be helpful if you could come to look after William until we know ….. something."

Hurrying back into his chambers, Arthur finds Merlin exactly where he'd been left. "I've called for Gaius, is there anything else I can do?" The Prince asks. Reaching out he lays a gentle hand on the Warlock's shoulder. "Merlin, you're scaring me."

"I can't …" Merlin says shivering with the pain.

"Arthur? Merlin?" Gaius asks as he bursts through the chamber doors. "I was told I was urgently needed."

Looking up, the worry is apparent on the Princes face. "Gaius! Something's wrong with Merlin" Arthur calls out. "He's in a lot of pain, and he's collapsed on the floor." Bending closer to Merlin, he speaks in a softer tone. "Gaius is here Merlin, he'll know what's wrong with you. It'll be alright."

Moving out of the way, Arthur stands up and takes a step back to watch. Catching sight of Teresa, the Prince nods his head as she moves to stand beside the sleeping infant's cradle.

Kneeling beside Merlin, Gaius leans forward, "Can you tell me what's wrong Merlin? Where does it hurt?" Looking up at Arthur, he continues. "Did you eat or drink something unusual in the last day? What were you doing just before the pain started?"

"My stomach is on fire," Merlin gasps out as he continues to hold his belly in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. "Gaius, please, it hurts."

"There's been nothing odd about the foods we've eaten. He was out in the forest earlier this evening," Arthur adds, trying to offer as much information as possible to help Gaius, "When he returned we were intimate, and then we went to sleep. There's been nothing unusual, and he was fine earlier."

"Help me get him onto the bed." Gaius says after quickly checking Merlin over.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur says as he bends down and quickly scoops the Warlock into his arms and with a surprising tenderness, the Prince deposits him atop the bed. "Why can't he use his magic to heal himself?"

"I'm not sure yet." Gaius says while lifting the hem of Merlin's tunic, with the clear intent to examine his patient's abdomen. The Court Physician freezes in place when he catches sight of the shimmering runes boldly visible on the Warlock's pale abdominal flesh. "Oh my…" He whispers. Arching his back as the pain becomes unbearable Merlin cries out before finally and mercifully falling silent as he passes out.

"What is that? What happened" Arthur demands with a worried frown as he climbs up on the bed from the opposite side. Sitting beside Merlin, the Prince peers down at the strange symbols on his husband's abdomen. "Are those the same markings that were used on him, when … "

"Sire, I can understand your concerns. I have a good number of concerns myself, but I need some time to examine Merlin fully and without interruption before I can give you an idea as to what is wrong." Gaius says as he eyes the Crown Prince with a raised brow. "Perhaps you could seek out the company of your father. He might be able to help to keep you from losing yourself to worry."

Turning towards William's nanny, he nods towards a chair. "Teresa, I'd rather not disturb William until his normal time to wake, and I don't want to leave Gaius without some way to send for help if he needs it. Would you mind waiting here at least until the Prince wakes?"

"I'd be happy to help in any way possible, my lord." Teresa says with a concerned glance to the Prince Consort.

Hesitant to leave, Arthur paused at his chamber door long enough to watch the careful examination Gaius was performing on Merlin. Not much scared the Crown Prince, but the reappearance of the runes from the ordeal they'd experienced at Williams conception brought real fear into Arthur's heart.

It had been a very long time since Arthur had shown up in his father's chambers in the middle of the night, and even now it felt strange as he stood by his father's bed. "Father?" Arthur asks in a low voice as he reaches out to lightly shake his father's shoulder. "I need to talk."

"Arthur?" Uther asks with a groggy voice as he opens one eye and then the other. "What? What's wrong?"

Sitting down on the edge of the King's bed, Arthur sighs. "It's Merlin. Gaius is with him. He was hurting." The Prince says, pausing to swallow and focus on what he wanted to say. "The runes that were on Merlin when …. When William was conceived have reappeared. They seem to be hurting him." Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Arthur sighs again. "I can't help but wonder if this is some torment that our captors are forcing us to endure well after their original acts."

Moving to rise from his bed, Uther forces Arthur to his feet. "I think there may be more to it than that." The King says as he moves from his bed to a small writing desk near the window.

Furrowing his brow, the Prince follows his father to the desk. "Do you know something? Is this something that we should have known?" Arthur asks suspiciously.

Sitting at his desk, the King opens a desk drawer and begins to rummage through the contents. When he comes across a small lavender scroll, he lifts it and quickly opens it. After glancing over the contents of the scroll, he rerolls it and passes it to his son. "This was delivered to me a week after I lifted the ban on the less damaging aspects of magic."

"And how is this is associated with what's happening to Merlin?" Arthur asks as he takes the scroll from his father. As he accepts the small document he clenches his jaw after speaking so to keep any further words from spilling out.

"It may explain, and it may be a complete waste of time." Uther says flatly, offering no hint as to his own thoughts on the matter. "The person who sent this scroll claims to be one of the original captors. Most notably, the author claimed to be the Druid that created the spell, runes, and conditions of the magic used on Merlin."

"And you didn't think we'd be interested in what this says?" Arthur says with anger as he opens the scroll to read.

_Your Majesty,_

_I pray this document finds your household healthy and in celebration as a result of your new addition. Life, regardless of how it comes into being, is something to treasure. Your recent announcement partially lifting the ban upon some aspects of magic speaks clearly of the value you place upon the gift of a child's life. I write now, with joy in my heart, to share the full picture of the treasure you have been given._

_The people who banded together to commit the deeds committed to bring you that treasure are perhaps tainted and deserving of punishment. As a Druid, committed to peaceful practices as both a healer and a seer of some skill I considered options with what lay in the future. In my hands the vision of a future with your son bound to Emrys, I tempered my shame and guilt for my part in the acts committed against your family with the spell used to bring forth life. I mislead my coconspirators and had them believe that we needed no less than half of our numbers to pledge their lives in exchange for the gift of life. One among us has already paid the price for her actions. Her life was taken as your grandson was born. With the fertility runes sealed to the body of Emrys along with the multiple offers of a life in exchange for a new life, the potential for more children is possible. In some small way, we who pledged a life for a life may well receive the punishment due._

_There is one small caution. When conception takes place, the runes will reappear, creating a burning sensation followed by great pain and discomfort. I can only offer apologies, but know that this will pass after several hours with no lasting damage._

_Humbly your servant,_

_Teuta_

"Damn you, father!" Arthur growls as he looks up from the scroll. "What purpose did it serve to keep this a secret from us?"

Not waiting for an answer and lacking interest in an arguement, the Prince storms past his father, leaving the King's chambers with purpose setting his stride.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A Purpose

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Are things still tense between you and Arthur, Sire?" Gaius asks as he joins the King to watch Merlin and Arthur playing with William in the Royal Garden. A month had passed since Arthur had returned from his father's chambers with the scroll from the druid Teuta, but the anger over the hidden information was still strong.

"This past month has been strenuous." Uther says, smiling as he watches William smile while lifting his head off the blanket. "But in the past week we've begun to speak, so there is improvement."

"That's something." Gaius says, glancing at the King's profile.

"I had plans to send Merlin to visit several outlying villages, should this be reconsidered considering his current condition?" The King asks without turning his attention from his grandson.

"He's showing no outward signs yet so with the exception of something traumatic he should be fine." Gaius says as he turns to watch Merlin lying on his stomach before the small Prince. Even from a distance his face making brings a smile to the Court Physician's face. "I'm more concerned with his emotional state."

"How so?" Uther asks with a brief glance to the topic of discussion. "He looks fine."

"He's still upset about the pregnancy." Gaius admits as he crosses his arms over his chest. "He's struggling to find the inner strength to endure the ordeal he went through for William."

"Arthur is more than pleased for the both of them." Uther says, briefly glancing at Arthur before returning his gaze to William.

Chuckling softly, the Court Physician shakes his head. "Merlin is quick to point out that Arthur is pleased because it isn't his body that will swell beyond recognition."

"Perhaps this trip is just what he needs." Uther says as he turns to make his way to the stairwell that leads down into the garden. He moves without waiting for Gaius, though from his expression it seems as if he expected the Court Physician to follow.

Merlin is the first to see Uther arrive. "It's your father," he says quickly, so to give Arthur time to prepare. Bending down, the Warlock lifts William into his arms. "Sire," he says with a bow of his head.

"Father," Arthur says stiffly as he turns to meet Uther. "Is there something you require?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Uther replies with an equally stiff tone. Eyeing his son for several long moments, the King finally turns his attention to the Warlock. "Merlin, there are a number of villages in the Kingdom that are past due for a court visit. Sir Leon has already been given the details and is presently putting together your escorts. Since this is your first official function, he will provide you with the guidance needed. You'll be leaving in the morning."

"Father, no." Arthur objects as he takes a step to stand between his father and his spouse. "It's too dangerous to send him out."

"Arthur….." Merlin says, stepping up to object.

"Your opinion was not solicited Arthur," Uther says forcefully, "As your king, it is my right to assign any member of my household duties to perform for the benefit of the kingdom." Taking a step forward with no purpose but to intimidate, the King continues, "You have your duties, and it's well past the time that he accept his own."

Arthur presses his lips together in a frown. "At least let me accompany him on this trip."

"Is Sir Leon incapable of providing good council?" The King asks flatly.

"He's highly capable." Arthur is quick to reply. "It was not my intention to belittle Sir Leon's skills."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Arthur." Merlin says moving to stand beside the Crown Prince. "Besides, I've been out with you on this sort of trip several times over the years. They tend to be boring and uneventful so there really isn't anything to worry about."

"I would still like to go, if only to provide moral support." Arthur challenges. "Merlin has had very little opportunity to conduct himself in a regal manner."

"I need you here Arthur." Uther says with narrowed eyes. "The matter is closed."

Several hours later Arthur was still fuming.

"Arthur, the whole trip is only a week or so in length. You're acting like I'm going on a year long campaign." Merlin says from his perch atop the bed with their son. Pausing a moment to tickle William's chubby baby belly, he continues. "You do realize that this will finally give me something useful to do." Glancing up to see if the Prince was paying attention, he adds, "In case you haven't noticed, I've been rather useless for nearly a year."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur waves a hand towards William. "I'd hardly call carrying and giving birth to William a useless effort. The effort alone took a lot out of you, and that doesn't even take into consideration the outside influences."

"You absolutely amaze me! There were times I'd work my fingers to the bone and you'd call me a useless idiot and now that I've spent the last year performing as a brood mare, I'm accomplished." Merlin says with a hard glare at his husband. "Uther gives me something that I might actually enjoy doing and you want to keep me tied up continuing my duties as a brood mare."

"I know you're not thrilled with the pregnancy, but it can't be helped. This sort of thing happens when a couple exercises marital privileges. It's just freakish luck that you're as fertility as a rabbit." Arthur says with no small amount of frustration. "I can't help wanting to make sure that things are less eventful in hopes that you'll have a better go with this pregnancy. Honestly, I only want to protect you."

"And I love you for that Arthur, but this issue is two sided." Merlin says, lowing his voice to an almost pleading tone. "You expect…. No you demand that I trust you to take care of yourself when you're away so I need to ask the same of you. We each have a strength that the other needs to trust. The King is sending me out to do something, and no matter what you say or how long you rant, it's not going to change the fact that I have to do this."

"You're still an idiot with a sword." Arthur says as he folds his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"And I'm still amazed that you couldn't even recognize magic when it was saving your royal backside." Merlin says with a laugh.

"I'm going to miss you." Arthur says as he sits down on the bed with drooping shoulders and a heavy sigh. Reaching out a finger to place in William's little hand, the Prince adds, "William's going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you both, but it's only a week." Merlin says with an affectionate glance between his son and his husband. "Think of the fun welcoming me home." He adds helpfully.

The next morning, eight Knights, a banner bearer, two servants, and a dozen horses are waiting in the courtyard when Arthur and Merlin descend the stairs to join them. As Merlin heads for his horse to tie his pack and bedroll onto the saddle as Arthur moves to speak quietly with Sir Leon.

"Don't listen to him Leon," Merlin calls out as he checks the cinch on the saddle. "No matter what he says I'm perfectly capable of making this trip."

From atop his own horse, Gwaine laughs. "We'll take care of him, Prince Arthur!"

"You better, Sir Gwaine, or I'll have your hide!" Arthur calls back.

Lifting his foot into the stirrup, Merlin lifts himself into the saddle. Settling into the seat of the saddle Merlin turns to smile at Gwaine. "I'm not going to any taverns with you Gwaine, so you can forget taking care of me."

"It'll probably be Merlin keeping Gwaine out of trouble on this trip." Percival calls out as he mounts his horse.

Arthur makes his way to stand beside Merlin's horse. As he nears, the Warlock bends down as the Prince looks up. "Be careful Merlin," Arthur says in a low voice intended for Merlin's ears alone.

"I'll be fine." Merlin replies, holding his smile. Rising up, the Warlock looks to Leon. "Ready when you are." He calls out.

Riding out of Camelot in formation is something that can take the breath away from anyone watching. The pageantry of the procession begins with the Pendragon colors waving boldly on the banner followed by the Knight's billowing red cloaks and the Prince Consort's blue cloak, and ending with the red coats of the servants. Adding to the impressive visual display, the sound of hooves thunders along the path, announcing the presence of Camelot's finest.

"It's been a long time since you've been let out alone." Gwaine calls out as he moves up to ride along Merlin's horse. "Your expression shows how much this means to you."

"It's probably going to be a boring trip." Merlin laughs. "And if not boring, then it'll be unpleasant meetings with Village Elders who resent Magic."

"It's been a rough year for you, hasn't it?" Gwaine asks, bending slightly towards his friend.

"It's been more a strange year rather than rough." Merlin replies with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he glances towards his friend his smile fades slightly. "There have been some pretty amazing things happen, and there have been a lot of changes, but I could have done without a few things happening."

"There's no argument about the strange and amazing things." Gwaine says with a grin, "It's a good thing you're such a likeable person, because it's helped you carry off the strange."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin looks at his friend. "If you imply that I've enchanted Arthur I just might try a spell that'll turn you into a toad."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant at all." Gwaine says quickly, "Though I know it's been said. At least it was said after it became known that you had magic."

"I can imagine what's been said." Merlin says with a frown. "The King himself tossed that accusation around when he first learned of my pregnancy with William."

"There were rumors that accompanied the Kings turn from his despair." Gwaine says without pressing for details. "I can imagine it was unpleasant."

"It was," Merlin replies flatly. His eyes continued to face forward along the path the horses were traveling. With the effort to avoid revealing information, he instead presented a haunted gaze.

"That reminds me of the time when I was traveling about in Mercia." Gwaine says, glancing forward as he changes the topic. "Have I ever told you the tale of Lord Dalterdan's youngest son?"

Merlin shakes his head negatively. As Gwaine launches into his tale, one corner of the Warlock's mouth rises in amusement as he settles in for what was sure to be hours of storytelling.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Five days and four villages later, the weary procession from Camelot arrived in the fifth and final village that the King had wanted checked. The pace of the trip was fast, and the facts gained were found to be enlightening. With the trip on the threshold of the last stop before turning for home, the mood of the travelers was good.

"We'll stake the horses here and set camp," Leon calls out as he turns back to look over the column. The late afternoon sun showed an ideal spot between the forest edge and the road that would allow the horses to graze at leisure. "Percival, Bricen, your with Merlin and I. the rest of you stay here with the horses."

"It looks as if the village elders have noticed our arrival." Sir Elyan says as he holds the reins of Merlin's horse while the Prince Consort dismounts. "The Welcoming party seems intent to reach us before you start towards them."

"No different than any of the other villages." Merlin replies with a smile. "I suppose with all the red worn, we're not easily missed."

"Patrols pass through enough that they'd offer a casual wave, I think it's more that you travel with us under the royal banner." Elyan says with a nod to the banner.

"I think Blaenanon's welcoming party was the most memorable," Gwaine says cheerfully. "It was almost as if they'd come out to welcome me home."

To that Merlin laughs as he reaches out to smack the roguish knight's shoulder. "It just happened that we approached the side with the village tavern. It took well over an hour for the elders to calm their bright red faces."

"I'd prefer to remember it my way, thank you very much." Gwaine says with a stubborn lift of his chin.

"We all look forward to hearing turned into one of your tales," Leon says as he comes to stand beside Merlin. "Until then, we have a group of elders waiting." Sweeping his hand forward, he motions for the Prince Consort to start forward.

"I don't think I'll ever get comfortable with this." Merlin mutters as he moves forward towards a group of four silver haired men. From their clothing it looked as if the elder of each guild had come out to meet the King's men.

"Once you get past the initial meeting, you do fine." Leon says in a low voice.

"Welcome to the humble village of Crickhowell" The obvious leader of the group says. As he speaks, all four present bow respectfully at the waist.

"It's an absolute pleasure, I assure you." Merlin says reaching out his hand in friendship. "I'm Merlin, the Prince's Consort, and you are?"

Rising up, the man who had spoken is taken aback by Merlin's greeting. Reaching out his hand he and the Prince Consort grasp forearms. "I'm Adan, head of the Merchant Guild, and this is Celyn, my assistant." He says as he nods to the man to the far right wearing a combination of tunic, trousers and a leather vest as was Adan. "And this is Jayme, head of the Crafter Guild and his assistant Kinley." The final two were both sporting long fabric vests over top of simple robes.

"Are there any representatives from the farming community in the village who might be able to join us?" Merlin asks as he glances from one face to the next. "And perhaps your physician if he or she is available."

"Folks are starting to come in from the fields." Kinley offers helpfully, "But I'm sure we can find someone available to answer any questions you might have."

"We have no Physician, but Raewyn helps out as a healer when we need one." Jayme says turning to point to an older woman standing just inside a small hut.

"Alright then, do you have a meeting place where we could all gather," Merlin asks as he looks over the shoulders of the village elders. "This meeting place doesn't have to be anything overly formal, but large enough space-wise."

"We have a storage hut that's nearly empty at this time of year." Adan says after a moment's consideration. Turning to Celyn, he adds, "See if you can get out into the field and let Adaline, Etta, and Everard, and Lew know that we have a royal visitor who'd like to speak with them."

Turning to Leon, Merlin smiles and sweeps a hand towards the elders. "If you wouldn't mind, could you go with them to find out where this storage hut is located? I'd like a chance to speak with Raewyn. I think I would need only about an hour."

"As you wish, My Lord." Leon says as he bows his head to acknowledge Merlin's request. "Will you have Sir Percival or Sir Elyan accompany you?"

"Neither." Merlin says with a smile. "Crickhowell seems perfectly safe."

What began with the healer followed with nearly two dozen citizens of the village before finally leading into the meeting with the elders. Merlin had a good many questions which led to a good many concerns being voiced. In the end both Merlin and the village finished the evening with the opinion that they'd been successful in meeting the expectations of the King.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You did well," Sir Leon says as he moves his horse alongside Merlin's. "I don't think the King took into account the number of years that you've actually been present for these visits."

"I've been Arthur's shadow for so many years. I didn't realize how much I'd actually learned myself." Merlin says with a smile towards Leon. "And it didn't hurt that I grew up in a village similar to the ones we visited."

Smiling back, Leon nods. "It was refreshing to watch them open up to you with their real concerns." Leon says as he looks ahead along the road that would take them home to Camelot.

"The King isn't likely to be pleased," Merlin says without too much enthusiasm. "But it'll be the true state of affairs in these villages. The hard part will be to convince Uther to provide some of what these people need."

"You have a day to think about how to present it." Leon says, "We'll be back in Camelot mid-morning tomorrow."

Beside them, Gwaine makes a strange sound. Thinking it a taunt, both Leon and Merlin turn to give the roguish knight a hard time for the strange sound. "Really Gwaine, it isn't…" Merlin starts, but doesn't complete. The sight of a bolt embedded in Gwaine's upper thigh silences the Warlock.

The sound of a second crossbow being fired fills the air, and before anyone can move, Percival's horse is struck in the neck, killing it instantly. As the animal drops, the large muscular knight attempts to launch himself clear. For the most part he manages to prevent being crushed under the large beast, but the lower part of his right leg is trapped. As he hits the ground, he hisses out in pain through clenched teeth.

As Percival's horse drops, a rousing howl is heard followed by the appearance of black clad attackers along both sides of the road. The servants at the back of the procession scream in terror before urging their mounts forward as if to outrun their attackers. The unarmed servants are still screaming as they push through the knights who are now turned to face the attack head on.

From atop his horse, Merlin turns first to the right and then to the left, looking into the treetops to search for the archers. Finding only three, the Warlock frowns as he spies them taking aim to shoot at the knights. Reaching out with his right hand, the Prince Consort softly whispers his spells to knock the archers from their perch.

The sound of steel against steel rings out as the Knights engage the foe. "These look like Morgana's men!" Leon shouts out over the sound of battle. "Be ready should the witch reveal herself."

Merlin's eyes retain their gold color as he casts one spell after another, striking down any who attempt to get near Percival or himself. Turning to check on Gwaine, the Warlock can only shake his head. In spite of his wounding, Gwaine had pulled the bolt from his leg and was now swinging wildly at the enemy all the while taunting them with his wit.

As the number of attackers dwindles, Merlin begins to search for Morgana. As Leon had said, these were her men, so surely she was present nearby. Worry fills the Warlocks expression as he searches along the tree line, finding nothing but vanquished mercenaries in black. "Leon, if Morgana isn't here, then this attack was to waylay us."

"Merlin, we need to regroup and see to our wounded before we can do anything." Leon warns as he pushes his horse forward in order to grab the reins from the warlock before he can send his horse into a gallop for home.

Tugging against Leon's firm grip on the reins, panic begins to set in for the Prince Consort. "If Morgana sent men here to distract and delay us, then surely she's making a move against Camelot." Merlins voice rises in pitch with each word he speaks. "We have to get home. We have to help them."

"Gwaine and Percival need your help first." Leon says calmly. "Once they're seen to, then we'll ride for home."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Fear and Pain

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sound of a baby's cry echoes down the hall, drawing the attention of both noble and servant. In the nearly four months since the birth of the young Prince William, all within the citadel had grown accustomed to the sound. Clearly, at that moment, the young prince was unhappy about something. When the sound continues, soft whispers of concern begin to filter along the hallways with the sound of the infants cries.

Wandering the castle doing his regular rounds, Gaius is the first to be drawn to the cries, and without thinking, he arrives in the hall leading to the Arthur and Merlin's chambers. The Court Physician's left brow rises slightly as he catches sight of one guard at attention outside the chambers. Continuing forward, Gaius is nearly at the door when Arthur rushes by. At the sight of the Crown Prince nearly flying into the room, the elder physician picks up his pace.

Inside the room, the sight brings both of Gaius's eyebrows up. William's nanny, Teresa, is fast asleep in the rocking chair beside the cradle. Near that, Gwen is carefully passing the young infant to his father.

"What's happened?" Gaius asks as he moves further into the room. Glancing to Teresa and then to William, and finally to Arthur.

In his father's arms, William begins to calm. Rocking the child gently in his arms, the cries become protesting whimpers that sound more like a cats mewing than a real protest. "Gwen? What did happen? I was only told that I was needed in my chambers because of a problem with William."

"I came by to drop off some freshly washed sheets and blankets." Gwen says with a hand waving towards the pile of bedclothes sitting on the table. "The guard outside seemed dazed, which was odd since most times the guards on duty have this determined look upon their faces." Looking at Gaius, she tilts her head, "You know the look I'm talking about don't you? And just as odd, there was only one. There are always pairs. It's …. "

"Gwen, we know what you're talking about, what else did you see after you noticed the guard." Arthur says softly so not to startle the calming infant.

"Oh. Well, of course. When I came in, Teresa was asleep and she just wouldn't wake up. That too was odd, since she is always so dedicated and alert when around William. Like us all, we've grown to love him." Gwen says bouncing her gaze from Teresa to William and back again. "William was in his cradle swinging his arms and crying as if someone had pinched him. I tried to wake Teresa, but when I couldn't I picked up the Prince to try and calm him."

"Did you see anyone else?" Arthur asks as he looks around the room searching for something out of place. "Gaius? Is there any way to check to see if there's something magical going on?" Absently, the Prince begins to pat William's bottom to comfort him. Pausing with his hand on his son's bottom, he frowns. "He needs changed." He mutters with a frown.

Smiling brightly, Gwen reaches out. "I'll take care of it." She volunteers.

Without hesitation, Arthur passes William into Gwen's waiting arms. "Thank you," he mutters gratefully. "Merlin addresses most of William's needs such as this." He adds with embarrassment as he watches Gwen confidently take the infant to the bed to changes the child's clothing.

Gaius follows Gwen, and as he comes to stand at the end of the bed, well out of the way of Gwen's efforts, the Court Physician casts a revealing spell. As the elder man's eyes glow gold, William's tiny form is gently caressed by a golden haze. "William carries no enchantment," He says firmly. Bending closer to the infant, he inhales deeply. "I don't smell anything to indicate anything out of the normal, but careful watch should continue for the next day in case he was made to ingest something."

Fear flickers in Arthur's eyes. "He could have been poisoned?" he asks with a voice that seems to come from a suddenly dry throat.

"While anything is possible and we must be watchful, nearly every poison has a scent and I detect nothing at this time." Gaius says as he moves from the bed, leaving Gwen to continue changing the young Prince.

"I dare say that it looks as if Teresa has ingested something." Kneeling beside the sleeping nanny, the Court Physician reaches down to pick up a cup that she'd clearly dropped onto the floor. The light brown liquid pooled on the floor looks like a tea, but when he lifts the cup and sniffs the residue, he frowns. "She's been drugged." Lifting the cup under his nose again, he sniffs again. "It smells like a common sleeping draft."

"Guard!" Arthur calls out. A few moments later the single guard appears just inside the room.

"My lord?" The Guard asks nervously as he glances at the sleeping Nanny and then to the other occupants of the room before finally resting on the Prince's face.

"You're Jeffery right?" Arthur asks as he searches the Guards face.

"That's right, My Lord." The Guard replies.

"Who were you paired with at the start of your shift?" Arthur asks. "Do you know where he went?"

"He said his name was Andy, and I never worked with the bloke before." Jeffery says. "And I don't know where he went or when he went for that matter. I started feeling a little funny and next thing I knew I was being told to send someone for the Crown Prince."

"What did this Andy look like?" Arthur asks. As the Crown Prince asks his question, the King enters the chambers.

"He's a pale looking fellow, about my height with coal black hair." Jeffery says

"What's happened?" Uther asks as he fixes his gaze on William. "Has the Prince been harmed?"

Shaking his head Arthur responds. "It doesn't appear so. His Nanny has been drugged, and we have a missing guard."

"To what purpose?" Uther asks with confusion.

"Until we find the missing guard, we can't hope to know the purpose." Arthur says as he glances to Gwen as she lifts the infant into her arms. "The only thing we can be sure of is that no good was intended."

"Until we fully understand what's happened we'll have to double the guard." Uther says flatly.

Arthur nods in agreement. "Gwen, could you stay with William for the time being. There isn't anyone else I can trust to stay with him while his Nanny is out of commission."

"Of course, I'd love to take care of him." Gwen says happily as she looks down into the infants face. "You're such a sweet little boy aren't you?" She says tapping a finger against the baby's chin. "We're going to have a lovely time together."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

If worry could be marked upon a map, then at that moment a large bright color would rest upon two spots in Uther's Kingdom. At that moment in time two sides of a single coin share an identical feeling of worry. It is a cruel master of chaos to strike in order to bring forth fears that can't be quelled due to restrictions of time and distance. Morgana Pendragon was indeed a master.

"Would it not have served your purpose to have the infant killed?" Agravaine asks as he shrugs off the garments of a palace guard. In the torchlight the man's features waver and warp as the enchantment cast upon him is removed by the darkly clad witch. "I was in the room alone save for the sleeping nanny, and there was no one to stop me. I could have crushed his little life and disappeared before anyone was the wiser."

"It would have been gloriously satisfying to squash the little brat's life just to see the pain on Arthur and Merlin's faces," Morgana says as she weaves her words into an explanation of her actions. "But really, that would be a short term achievement. Instilling fear, uncontrolled, and wonderfully consuming fear, is something that wears away at a soul until there is nothing left but a quivering shell expecting doom."

"If that's the plan, then what is your goal for the moment?" Agravaine asks with anger, "We've lost two dozen men to the attack on the Sorcerer, and this is all to instill fear over the long term?"

Morgana laughs as she practically glides over the stone floor of a long forgotten storage tunnel deep under the citadel. "Is that what you think?" She asks with amusement. "Everyone's eyes are focused on dear little William, with a few nervous titters about either Arthur or Merlin."

"Yes…." Agravaine says with uncertainty. "And I'm not seeing the point. What have we achieved that we will benefit you?"

"There is one important question that needs to be asked. The quesion is, who's watching Uther?" Morgana asks simply with an expression of delight.

Agravaine's eyes open wide and a moment later a very smug grin appears on his face. "You're absolutely Brilliant, My Lady."

"Of course," Morgana says, clearly pleased with herself.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Several bones have been fractured." Merlin says as he shifts knees while examining Percival's leg and foot. "I'm afraid to do much in the way of healing the bones until someone with a good deal more experience checks to make sure that they're properly set." Carefully wrapping bandages around the splints he'd positioned on the Knight's lower leg.

"I appreciate everything you've done." Percival says honestly as he watches the former servant work.

"You've healed my leg, why is it that you can't heal his injury?" Gwaine asks as he leans forward to watch Merlin wrap Percival's leg.

"If it's healed when it's not set properly, he'd have issues with the leg for the rest of his life." Merlin says patiently. "It's best to leave an injury like that to Gaius. He has decade's worth of experience setting bones so that they don't become long term problems."

"Is Percival able to ride?" Leon says as he quietly appears behind Merlin.

"My only concern is swelling." Merlin says as he looks up in Leon's face. After a moment the Prince's Consort returns to the task of bandaging the splinted leg. "We'll have to keep an eye on the leg as we travel home."

"I'm sure everyone you treated has offered their thanks," Leon says as he squats down beside the Prince Consort, "I wanted to add my thanks as well."

"We all do what we can." Merlin says with a smile shadowed with worry.

Standing up, Leon offers a hand to Percival. "Come my friend, now that you're bandaged up let's see about getting you onto a horse without causing you further harm." Grasping Percival's hand, the lead Knight adds, "I hope you don't mind having to mount the pack horse. Without a spare redistributing our supplies among all the horses was the best we could come up with."

"It's better than walking, so I'll take the ride gladly." Percival replies as he accepts the pull up from his seat upon the ground.

Rising up along with his patient, Merlin is quick to issue warning. "Hop on your good foot. Try not to put any pressure on your broken bones."

"This reminds me of a time when I was traveling through Bayard's lands." Gwaine starts as he lifts himself up onto his feet. Wavering a bit unsteady as his wound is still tender even if healed partially by magic, he reaches out to put a hand on Merlin's shoulder to steady himself. "Did I ever tell you the story about the Farmer and his prize donkey?"

Rolling his eyes, Merlin turns and offers a steadying hand to the roguish Knight. "I'm pretty sure you've told it before Gwaine, but I suppose listening to it again will be a nice way to pass the time as we travel home."

Much to Merlin's disappointment, the return could not be completed by pushing forward into the night. Given the Prince Consort's concerns, the attempt was made but Percival had been discovered in his attempt to disguise his pain so they'd stopped to rest for the night. Even so, the returning party caught sight of the castle wall at midmorning the next day.

As the column of Knights passed the lower city, a good number of people had come out to welcome home the travelers. From the waves and the smiling faces, Merlin's nerves and worries were set at ease for surely had anything terrible happened then it would be reflected in the faces of the people.

"It seems you worried for nothing!" Leon calls out as they pass over the bridge into the castle courtyard.

"You were worried as well, Sir Leon!" Merlin calls back. "It was you who first mentioned the identity of our attackers."

Eagerly dismounting as they reach the steps leading into the citadel, Merlin searches the courtyard and the stairs for some sign of Arthur. Frowning slightly when it seems clear that the Crown Prince hadn't come to welcome them home the Warlock stops the first servant he sees. "Can you tell me where the Crown Prince might be?" Merlin asks.

"Of course My Lord, I heard him say he was going to the Royal Garden." The young man says with a nervous bow.

"Sir Leon? Do you need anything further from me?" Merlin calls out as he slowly works his way up the steps.

"We'll manage, but send the Crown Prince our greetings when you see him!" Leon calls out.

With a wave of gratitude towards the Knights, Merlin hurries up the stairs. The Prince Consort's cloak billows outwards behind him, revealing the speed in which he moves in his ardent desire to find his husband. Pausing a moment along the open hall that looks over the garden, the Warlock looks down among the flowers to search for the object of his search.

The sight is one that represents what might be called the vision of a perfect family. Surrounded by delicate rose blossoms, Guinevere stands before the Crown Prince with an infant cradled in her arms. The woman's exotic features radiate under the delicate lights and shadows of the rising sun. The curls of her hair cascading down her back seem to highlight her curvy figure and in all she looks as if she belongs in the Prince's embrace while holding his child.

As the light and shadows of the sun highlight Gwen's womanly features, so too do they highlight Arthur's strong manly assets. From his vantage point, Merlin's eyes sweep over his husbands features, taking in Arthur's golden hair, his finely chiseled jawline, and his trim muscular build. The Warlock's mouth opens in shock as he watches the Crown Prince's arms encircle Gwen's petite form into an affectionate embrace.

When Gwen looks up into Arthur's face, the look she gives him is so filled with love that a strangled gasp of pain escapes Merlin's mouth. Fearfully, the Warlock looks to Arthur's face searching for something, anything that might push away the conclusion that was now racing into Merlin's conscious thought. The look of adoration reflected on Arthur's face as he leans forward to place a gentle kiss upon Gwen's upturned lips is more than he can bear.

Merlin almost falls back in his haste to escape from the sight within the gardens. As it was, he backpedals so fast his hits the solid wall of the castle with a thud. "I had no right to begin with," the Warlock chokes out as he closes his eyes as if to escape the memory of what he'd seen. "He was not mine to hold."

Tears stream down Merlin's face unchecked even as he takes several deep breaths in a fight to calm his rapidly beating heart. Without thinking the Warlock lifts a hand and rests it atop his belly. "Oh Arthur, you must feel horribly trapped." He whispers aloud in a heartbreaking voice. Then, after a few more breaths, Merlin's stubborn nature takes hold. Reaching up with both hands, he wipes away his tears as a look of resignation crosses over his face.

Pushing away from the wall, Merlin heads away from the Garden. Intending to make his way to Gaius's chambers, Merlin pauses as he passes the corridor that leads to the King's chambers. His own problems are momentarily forgotten as the Warlock peers down the strangely darkened hall. When he catches sight of the guards lying on the stone floor in strangely positioned heaps he frowns with concern. Without thinking he hurries down the hall and upon finding the door to the King's chambers partially opened, he steps bravely inside.

"Sire?" Merlin calls out as he searches the room. For the second time of the morning, the Prince Consort's mouth is left hanging open in shock. "Sire, I don't know who or what it is, but your wife Ygraine is long dead." He carefully says as he takes a few steps towards the sight of the King embracing a long dead Queen.

As the Warlock takes his fourth step into the room the fair figure that appears to be Ygraine whispers something into Uther's ear. When the last word of the whisper is spoken it is as if time suddenly slows. A knife appears in the woman's hand and it rises up then swiftly plunges downwards into the King's chest. The false Ygraine steps back and looks into the Kings shocked face with a mocking glare. "Justice is done." She says with contempt.

Uther stumbles forward a step and he pauses as he lifts a hand to touch his wound. Confusion flickers over his expression as he holds his hand up to check the results. He's shocked by both pain and a consuming weakness as he stares in disbelief at his blood covered hand. "Ygraine … my love? Why?" The King stutters.

"No!" Merlin cries out as he starts to move forward to come to Uther's aid.

Ygraine turns and glares with hatred at the man interrupting her carefully planned murder. She lifts her hand and hisses the words to a spell. Vaki ierlt! With the words spoken, her eyes glow gold and Merlin is sent flying Forcefully backwards. Slamming into a wall with an audible thud, Merlin falls down atop a table and chairs. The table breaks as the Prince Consort hits it with the front of his body, sending him sideways into two chairs leaving the Warlock a twisted mess of flesh and furniture.

Laughter rings out as Ygraines form flickers and changes, fading from the fair blonde beauty to a darkly clad witch. "It's too late Merlin, Uther fate is sealed and it seems you'll be joining him in death." Morgana says in a voice entirely too pleased with the turn of events. With the blood covered dagger in her hand she moves forward. As she moves her eyes flicker over her foes crumpled form as if searching for the perfect place to strike.

A shout from somewhere nearby distracts the witch, forcing her to look up to the open doorway. With a look of determination she glances back down at Merlin's unmoving form and her arm lifts to strike. At that moment Uther's weakening body manages to not only find but lift his sword in one last gallant effort to save a life. In a weak and shaky effort, the King manages to brush the side of his blade against Morgana's side causing her to gasp in pain. Turning the witch swings her blade at Uther, leaving a trail of blood across his chest as she sends the dying man crashing to the floor.

Checking her own wound, Morgana is both shocked and outraged as her fingers come away from her wound bloody. Additional shouts are heard in the hall, and the witch looks from Uther's pathetically gasping body to Merlins deadly still form. Satisfaction flickers in her eyes and she rushes for the door, intent upon escape.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

To Kill A King

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The screams that echo in the halls draw the curious and the concerned. The first few to arrive in response to the screams are too stunned to anything other than to add their own voice to the screams. In the Chaos the slow moving figure in black is ignored. The figure, obviously a woman from the slight shape and the silken cloak, had her hood pulled forward as she moved along the walls. If anyone could see inside the deep folds of the hood, they'd see the woman smiling despite the occasional wince of pain.

Pushing through the crowd forming at the entrance to the King's Chamber, Prince Arthur finds himself stunned to temporary inaction. How do you choose between a father and a spouse? It is the blood that makes the choice for him, and once decided Arthur is quick to hurry to Uther's side. Dropping to the floor, Arthur gently pulls his father onto his lap. "Father, you can't die," he whispers as he places his hand firmly over the bleeding wound.

"Arthur …..was Morgana. …didn't know. " Uther says in a weak voice. "your mother … loved her ….. I love… you."

"Has someone sent for Gaius?" Arthur calls out. His eyes look at the ogling servants and then to Merlin's still form. "Has someone sent for help!"

Several silently nod their heads in response to the Prince's query. Mary, the King's chambermaid hesitantly moves forward. Tears stream down her face as she offers the Prince a towel. "I'm so sorry My Lord. All I could do was scream."

"Mary, you can help now." Arthur says as he takes the towel and quickly presses it against the King's wound in hopes to stay the bleeding. Nodding to the cluster of servants just inside the door, the Prince continues, "Get one of them to help you. I want you to try to move the furniture that the Prince Consort is tangled in. Be very careful. Do not move anything that will move him. Only try to move everything that can be moved away from him."

Mary nods her head as she presses her lips together nervously. It seems that being given a task is all that the woman needs to settle her nerves and get her moving. "Yes, My Lord." She says before quickly hurrying to the other servants. Pushing two servants towards the tangle of furniture, Mary and the others set about slowly clearing away the furniture.

"Arth ….ur," Uther says, drawing his son's attention.

"Save your strength Father, Gaius will be here soon." Arthur whispers as he presses the towel a little firmer against his father's wound. "Everything will be alright."

"I wanted ….to believe." Uther says, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "….miss her …."

As the King's mind drifts, several Knights and Gaius arrive. For the King the noise and the activity all fade to a memory of a fair beauty that had so effortlessly glided into his room such a short time ago.

Bending over his desk, reading over the details of latest tax receipts, Uthur doesn't even look up when his door opens. It was time for lunch so he expected someone to enter. "Put it on the table by the window. You can come back later to retrieve the dishes." He says without looking up.

"Can you not make time for me my love?" a soft voice asks.

With a furrowed brow, the King looks up ready to shout at who ever had the gall to speak in such a manner. The words that he might have spoken fall silent as he catches sight of the woman before him set his heart aflutter. "Ygraine? It cannot be you …" He says rising to his feet.

"Did you not remove the ban on magic?" Ygraine asks as she takes a tentative step towards the King. "Has it not been said that all things are possible with Magic?" Smiling and tilting her head with a flirting flutter of her lashes. "Did it not give us our son? Surely if it could do that then it is but a small matter to have me stand before you at this moment."

Pain rips Uther from his memory, and he gasps as he is lifted and carried to his bed. "Be careful. Arthur has managed to lessen the bleeding and I don't want the wound reopened." Gaius says as he supervises the movement of the King. "Arthur keep the pressure on the wound as best you can." As two knights move the pale form of the injured King, the Court Physician pauses a moment to look upon the still unmoving form of his Ward.

"It's …too late." Uther mutters as his eyes flutter closed.

"It's not your time Father! You are needed!" Arthur shouts in a panic.

Cloth is quickly cut away from the King's body, and the wound is fully revealed. From the Court Physician's furrowed brow and deep frown, it seems clear that the news is far from good. Still, no one is giving up and the King gasps again as he is gently rolled so that Gaius can fully inspect the wound. Uther's eyes are glassy and unfocused as he stares at his longtime friend.

A great sadness passes between the two older men. Good byes were never easy. Sad as they might be, the King does not dwell upon the present. His mind drifts back to the events that brought them to this point.

"Why now Ygraine?" Uther says as he closes the distance to the vision of the woman that holds his heart. Reaching up, the King tenderly brushes the back of his fingers against the woman's temple. In that instant, Uther relished the feel of his fingers against the fair soft skin. This was something he'd not done in decades. "I have missed you Ygraine, so much has happened, so much you've missed."

"You and your hatred of Magic kept me away." Ygraine says in a soft voice that did nothing to soften the accusation of the words. "Each death you forced upon magic drove those who loved you further out of your reach."

"I've learned Ygraine, I've changed and grown better for it." Uther says with sorrow as he gathers the woman he loves into a tender embrace. "You are with me now."

"It is your time Uther." Ygraine says as he lifts a hand to gently brush against the King's cheek.

Catching sight of Merlin entering his chambers distracts the King and his words make little sense. "Sire, I don't know who or what it is, but your wife Ygraine is long dead." Merlin said. The woman in his arms was warm, and just as he had remembered.

The King smiles as Ygraine rises up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Your end has come Uther, you have failed to act in time. You must pay for the pain you've dealt your people and your daughter."

The pain of his memory mingles with the pain of present and the King moans in pain.

"Can you use Magic?" Arthur asks as it seems his father grows weaker with each breath. "Gaius, you have to try."

"I can try," Gaius says hesitantly as he reaches out a hand to rest over Uther's wound. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare" he whispers forcefully. His eye glow gold and after a moment the Court Physician releases a breath of frustration. "I'm not powerful enough, I 'm sorry." Looking to the still form of the Prince Consort, Gaius frowns deeper. "There is nothing more I can do, the blade struck his heart. It is a mortal wound."

"You …..will….be" Uther says, forcing his words out as he struggles for breath. "great…..king." Uther eyes search out for his son, and he clumsily moves his hand to rest over Arthurs. "…..proud." he says.

Arthur chokes in grief at his father's words. "If I am, father, it is because you have taught me so….." He says as he leans down to kiss his father's forehead. Still unwilling to submit to the inevitable, Arthur looks to Gaius. "Could Merlin save him?"

Gaius looks to his ward, still lying where he had fallen, guarded by the chambermaid Mary and Sir Gwaine. "Perhaps he could. He has the power of that there is no doubt, but he's still unconscious and we don't know the extent of his injuries."

"See to him and his injuries. If he is able to help without doing himself harm, then there is still a chance." Reaching out, Arthur stops Gaius from moving towards Merlin. "Gaius, if you can rouse him, do not tell him that my father is dying. You know him as well as I and he'll place the needs of others ahead of his own."

Nodding with understanding, the Crown Prince releases the Court Physician and he moves to check on Merlin. Gaius is across the room in a moment, and he gingerly lowers himself to kneel beside his Ward. Skillful hands quickly assess the injured young man. "No broken bones, though a possible concussion." He mutters aloud. "He has a great deal of bruising though." Gaius says with a frown. Hesitantly, the elder man holds a hand over Merlin's abdomen. Whispering a spell with glowing golden eyes, nothing appears to happen. The lack of apparent success seems to upset the physician.

"What's wrong?" Gwaine asks in a low voice. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing," Gaius is quick to say, "Merlin has some very deep bruises. Help me get him onto his back….." he says as he gently lifts a leg to move away the last piece of furniture that remains tangled with the unconscious warlock. "Support his neck and head. I'll support his back."

"You're hiding something," Gwaine says as he continues to speak in a low voice.

"Later," Gaius snaps harshly. "Other matters come first." Looking up into the worried eyes of the chambermaid Mary, he issues out a quick order. "Hurry back to my chambers and bring back the stretcher. You'll find it on the back of the door." Pausing, the physician grows impatient. "Hurry, there's no time to dawdle."

Rolling Merlin onto his back extracts a low moan from the unconscious young man. His face twists in agony and his mouth moves to form a low whisper, "Morgana…."

"Has the witch gone mad?" Gwaine exclaims in disbelief. "To strike at the King and the Crown Prince's consort is asking to be hunted."

"Now is not the time Gwaine." Gaius councils.

"Gaius!" Arthur calls out.

Rising to his feet as fast as his old bones will allow, the Court Physician hurries to the Kings side. Uther's breath is soft and shallow, and his eyes are unfocused and glazed over in pain. For a moment it seems as if he's fading as his eyes drift closed, and those standing around his bed hold their breaths. Suddenly the King takes two deep gulps of air and reopens his eyes, focusing upon his son. Uther smiles, silently sending the love and pride he feels for his only child. In a sense, this is the King's goodbye. The moment passes as quickly as it had come. Life fades from the King's eyes as he takes his final breath.

With a sigh of sadness, Gaius reaches out to check for a pulse at Uther's neck. Finding none, he gently closes the King's eyes. "I'm sorry My Lord," he says in a low, grief filled voice. Taking a sheet from the table near the bed, the Court Physician respectfully covers the King's body. Tears flow freely around the room, showing no prejudice as lowly servants, noble Knight, and the Crown Prince all shed tears of grief for the loss of their king.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The events that follow the death of a King are overwhelming. As a singular event, it takes a team of servants to clean and prepare the body for a week's viewing, messengers are sent out to alert the kingdom of the death and notice for the army to prepare should a neighboring kingdom decide to launch an attack to gain land in a time of morning, Burial vaults need to be properly finished for entombing the body, foods and supplies must be procured from the local farms or stores, hunters are dispatched to gather the meats needed to host the not only the meals for the wakes that would be hosted over the week of viewing.

Adding to the matters related to the death of the King, preparations and planning needed to be conducted for the coronation that would take place following the burial of the King. There was very little time for a family's grief or any consideration for personal matters. Sadly, the time needed by the servants to prepare Uther's body was the only time open for Arthur to see about his husbands injuries. Fortunately, Gaius had moved the Prince Consort to their private chambers, so the Crown Prince could see to the preparations while watching over Merlin's care.

At the moment, Arthur was carrying a heavy burden. Not only had his father died, but he had also lost a child and now waited for Merlin to wake from the injuries received during Morgana's attack upon the King. While he had not publicly wept, the Crown Prince's eyes were red and his entire presence spoke of the grief he felt.

"Why hasn't he come around?" Arthur asks from his perch at the end of the bed. Merlin's pale complexion only increased the angry appearance of the bruises that covered the left side of the Warlock's body. The salve that Gaius was applying did little to disguise the painful looking injuries.

"He's hit his head pretty hard." Gaius says as he carefully spreads the salve over his Ward's bruises. "There is also a chance that his Magic is protecting him while it focuses on healing his internal injuries."

"You mean while his body dissolves and discards what little there was of the child we lost?" Arthur asks with a slight catch of pain in his voice.

"There was nothing that could have been done, Sire." Gaius says with his own voice carrying the grief felt over the losses they'd experienced that day. "I'm sure Merlin's thoughts at the moment had been to help your father."

Nodding his head, Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. "I do not want it known that Morgana took two lives this day. It is bad enough she's likely pleased with killing my father. I'll not have her gloating over our loss of a child."

"Saddly, I think you are right. No good would come of her knowing your private grief." Gaius says pausing his work to glance at the Prince. "You've been given a heavy burden this day, but as a whole the good will of the kingdom is with you."

A soft knock at the door interrupts any further discussion as it draws the attention of both the Crown Prince and the Court Physician. "Enter!" Arthur calls out.

Sir Leon opens the door slightly and pokes his head into the room. "Sire, they're ready for you." The Knight says respectfully.

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Arthur replies as he rises up from his seat on the bed. Glancing to Gaius, the Crown Prince reaches out a hand to rest upon the Court Physician's shoulder. "I realize it may not be appropriate, but if Merlin needs me send word with one of the Knights."

"Of course," Gaius replies.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A soft knock on the door of the Prince's chambers draws Gaius from his drifting thoughts. Rising up from his chair beside Merlin's bed, the Court Physician soundlessly pads across the room to open the door. Finding Teresa with William in her arms at the door, Gaius beckons her in. "Merlin has not yet regained consciousness." He says with a glance over his shoulder to the figure lying in the bed.

"I thought perhaps he would respond well to the sounds of his son." The nanny says with worry. "T'is a sad thing that's happened today. And I was thinking that there is nothing like the sound of a child's voice to lighten one's heart."

"It's worth a try." Gaius says sweeping his hand towards the bed. "Be warned though. Merlin's bruising is a fearful sight. Try not to let it shock you or William will sense your distress."

"I'll not let it upset me. I promise." Teresa says with conviction. With her jaw set as a means to prepare for anything that she might see, the Nanny silently crosses the room. Taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, she props young William beside his parent. "William has missed you this past week my lord. The Prince has been wonderful and has spent a good amount of time with the boy, as did the King." The Nanny's voice drops off, and her words faulted at the mention of the King. "Still, he's spent a good bit of time in the garden with the Prince, Gwen, or myself. He seems to really enjoy his time there as you well know."

At that moment, William begins to sing sounds which brings a smile to both Gaius and Teresa. It is a delicate sound sung with innocence that can only be applied to a child. Unexpectedly, Merlin turns his head to the sound. Encouraged, Gaius takes a step closer to the bed. "Merlin?" the elder man asks.

"Wha…?" Merlin says in a groggy tone.

"You've been hurt and we need you to wake up." Gaius says, growing more hopeful with each word.

"Morga…." Merlin mutters, his dry mouth finding it hard to form words.

William beings his singing again, and Teresa gently scoops up the infant and moves him away from the bed as Gaius takes her position in the chair. Moving closer to the wardrobe, Teresa quietly watches the Court Physician attempting to fully wake the Prince Consort.

"That's right. Morgana attacked the King and you when you came upon her." Gaius says quickly. "You've been unconscious since it happened this morning."

"Saw….Arthur….kiss…. Gwen." Merlin says, straining to form words.

Standing up, Gaius quickly retrieves a goblet of water. After slipping an arm under Merlin's shoulders, the Court Physician places the goblet to the injured man's lips. "Drink slow, and only a little bit. Too much may upset your stomach."

Taking a few small sips, Merin coughs but seems more comfortable after the sips of water. "Thank you." He says weakly. "The King?" he asks as his eyes flutter open though they do not seem to be focusing.

"I'm afraid the King did not make it." Gaius says sadly. "Morgana dealt him a mortal blow."

"My fault…." Merlin says with a voice that cracks with painful emotion.

"Merlin, you cannot take the blame for something another has done." Gaius scolds gently.

"Was upset." Merlin argues weakly. "Didn't think fast."

"The only person who is at blame is Morgana." Gaius says insistently.

"She used magic to disguise." Merlin says with eyes that appeared to be growing heavy. "Looked like Ygraine." Wincing with pain, he drags his hand along the blanket until his fingers brush over his stomach. "Hurts…..is okay?" he asks with his eyes opening slightly so to stare directly into Gaius's face.

Gaius doesn't answer. Instead he looks away, to avoid the answer. "You need to sleep Merlin. We'll talk again when you wake next."

Exhausted and in pain, Merlin's stubbornness flickers in his fingers stretch out and he begins to recite the spell that will reveal the presence of a growing life. When the Warlock's eyes glow gold nothing comes of the spell. A tear escapes from his eyes, and Merlin repeats the spell, only to receive the same results.

"I'm so sorry Merlin." Gaius says as he reaches out to take the hand that rests upon Merlin's stomach. "You suffered heavy bruising. The trauma of the fall was just too much."

Slowly drawing his hand away from Gaius, Merlin turns his head to face away from Gaius and Teresa. "I'm tired." He says flatly.

Frowning, Gaius reaches out and gently rubs Merlin's shoulder. "We'll talk later Merlin, perhaps when Arthur returns."

"I think I'll take William to put him down for the night." Teresa says uncomfortably as she makes her way towards the door. "I'm glad the young Prince was able to visit for a little while."

"It was an excellent idea, Teresa." Gaius says as he follows Teresa to the door. "I firmly believe that the visit helped draw Merlin from his sleep. Well done."

Teresa's eyes brighten at the praise. "Thank you for saying that, Gaius." Pausing to look back to the bed she sighs. "I hope the Prince Consort is feeling better in the morning."

"I'm sure he will be." Gaius says, "Good Night Teresa."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Facing the Pain

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sitting by the fire, sipping a cup of warmed apple cider, Teresa relaxes and watches the dancing firelight. Sighing softly, she glances at the sleeping young Prince and the corner of her mouth rises into a smile. As her gaze turns back to the firelight, a soft knock on her door draws her attention. Rising to her feet she quickly makes her way to the door in order to keep her visitor from possibly disturbing the prince with a second round of knocking.

Opening the door, she tilts her head in surprise. "Gwen? It's rather late, is there something that you need?" Teresa asks.

"Oh no, I just wanted to check on you to see if there was anything that I could do to help you." Gwen asks as she glances over the nanny's shoulder to catch sight of the Princes sleeping cradle.

"That's so sweet of you to do. Since you're here, please come in and share a cup of cider with me. I have a pot warming." Teresa says with a smile as she opens the door wider to allow Gwen into her chamber. "Young William is sleeping now, but earlier he was able to visit with his father Merlin."

"Merlin is awake now?" Gwen asks with genuine concern. "How is he?"

"He seemed a little confused, which is understandable," Teresa says as she pours a cup of cider for Gwen. Pausing to offer the cup, the Nanny smiles as Gwen sits at the small table and accepts the cup. "It was so sweet how the Prince Consort responded to young William's cooing song."

"Both Arthur and Merlin are attentive parents." Gwen says as she sips her cider.

"The Prince Consort said something odd." Teresa says as she joins her friend at the table. Holding her cup of cider up to her lips, the Nanny eyes Gwen. "He was still confused mind you, but he said clear as day that he saw the Crown Prince kiss you." Sipping the cider and watching Gwen, the Nanny adds, "He blamed himself for the King's death because he was upset and not thinking fast enough."

"Oh dear." Gwen says as she lowers the cup of cider.

Teresa's eyes open wide. "It's true? The Crown Prince kissed you?" She says in a low voice. "The Crown Prince always seems so devoted."

"It wasn't anything. It probably looked like more than it was." Gwen says as he starts to chew nervously on her lower lip. "And he is, devoted that is."

"If he's devoted, then why would he kiss you?" Teresa says as she puts her cup of cider on the table.

"Since you were drugged yesterday, I've been helping with William. This morning when you went to Gaius to make sure everything was alright for you to take William on full time again, I had taken the baby to the Garden. Arthur stopped by to visit with William before heading to the council chambers." Gwen explains while her gaze seems distant, lost in memory. "It's hard sometimes since there was a time when Arthur and I had talked about being together and having a family like he has with Merlin now."

"I see." Teresa says in a neutral tone that ended up sounding more judgmental than she might have intended.

"No, no, no, no, it's not like that. I love them both dearly and I'd never ever try to break them up for my own gain." Gwen says leaning forward as if pleading for Teresa to understand. "It just happened that this morning I was feeling a little down. I said something to Arthur about how I sometimes thought about what might have been, and that the child that we would have had would be just as wonderful as William is. We would have been a perfect family." She says wistfully.

Frowning, Teresa silently stares at Gwen as if considering how to respond. Folding her arms atop the table, she sighs. "How did he react to that?" She finally asks.

"He was sorry that things had worked out the way they did." Gwen says with a shrug of her shoulders. "He said he still loved me as a friend but it was Merlin that held his heart. He hugged me and told me that they both appreciated everything I did for his family. That was so hard to hear and I couldn't stop myself from telling him that I still loved him and couldn't help but hope that he might change his mind. He was so understanding about my feeling and he said he'd always be there for me, but his life was with Merlin now, and that was unlikely to change." Looking at the table top, she twirled her finger over the grain of the wood. "Then he kissed me, but it was a kiss from and for a friend. It was like kissing a brother."

Sitting back in her chair, Teresa tilts her head. "To be honest, if it were me, I'd feel a little threatened with what you just described. Even if it was innocent and unintended, I can see how it might hurt the Prince Consort." The Nanny says as she lifts her cup of cider up to her lips. "As it is, my heart aches for the pain they've got to be feeling."

Nodding and lowering her gaze as if considering what has been said. "I suppose it could be taken badly." Gwen finally says as she bites her lower lip. Sighing softly, she rises to her feet. "It's late, and I should be going." She says quietly, "And we all need our rest if we're going to be of any help over the next few days." Offering the Nanny a smile, she pauses a moment to glance at the sleeping Prince before heading to the door.

"True. Thank you for checking to see if I needed anything." Teresa says, rising with her guest and following her to the door. "Sleep well my friend."

"And you as well Teresa." Gwen says softly as she steps out the door.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The morning sun brings a bright and glorious new day. While the citizens moving around the citadel are in mourning for the loss of King Uther, there was also a sense of anticipation. Birds sang their hope for the future, the breeze danced through the leaves upon the trees in excitement. The Kingdom would have a week to say good bye before embracing the promise of what was to come.

After a night of solitude, focused on coming to terms with his grief, the Crown Prince of Camelot left the shell that was once his father in the throne room so that the people of the Kingdom could come to play their respects to their King. As he moves down the corridor Arthur shows no surprise as Gaius falls in step beside him.

"Merlin woke several times during the night." Gaius says as he hurries to keep up with the Prince's pace. "He has said little since learning of the full extent of your losses."

"But he has improved, hasn't he? At least physically?" Arthur asks, with a glance towards the elder Physician.

"I would advise taking it easy for a few days in order to allow the bruising to heal," Gaius says after a moment of consideration. "He'll have some pain, but he's stubborn and probably won't take anything that I've left for him."

"I'll talk to him." Arthur says flatly in such a way that hinted that he would not accept any arguments.

"There is another matter." Gaius says. "He blames himself for not protecting your father."

"He's an idiot." Arthur grumbles.

"Lastly, there is something else he said that I would normally not say anything about," Gaius says, clearly uncomfortable with the topic he's about to speak about. "But I did promise his mother that I'd always keep an eye on him, so I have no choice but to speak to you on this matter."

Coming to a halt, Arthur turns and eyes the Court Physician. "It sounds serious." He says as he searches the older man's face for some hint about the topic.

"It is something that has upset him." Gaius says as he draws his hands behind his back. "He said that he saw you kiss Gwen." Lifting his left brow while narrowing his right eye, the Court Physician made it clear that the matter was indeed serious.

"Only Merlin could be gone for a week and then come home to see me kissing our friend. And of course it would lead him to conclusions since he's had what he calls visions of things that might have been." Arthur is clearly frustrated by this news. "Gwen was feeling down and she was upset about a few disappointments with the way our relationship has worked out. All that and she still stepped forward to helping out with William over the last few days so it was only natural that I cheer her up. Hugs and friendly gestures are the sort of thing that normally reassures girls." Arthur says with a shake of his head. "Merlin has no reason to get upset. The idiot should know his place in my life by now."

Taking a deep breath, Gaius seems to relax. "Well you might want to readdress the topic if you get a chance."

Reaching out to place a hand on the older man's shoulder, Arthur offers a look of gratitude. "Thank you for everything you've done Gaius. The support you've shown for my father, Merlin, and for William has been irreplaceable."

"No thanks are needed, Sire. It's been an honor to serve the Pendragons, now and in the future." Gaius says with a sincere smile.

Squeezing the older man's shoulder one last time, Arthur drops his hand and resumes his march towards his chambers. Quietly opening the door and stepping inside the room, the Prince is not surprised to find Merlin standing at the window.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Arthur asks as he crosses the room to stand beside his husband.

Merlin shrugs his shoulders, and says nothing as he continues to look out the window.

"I understand that you're being an idiot." Arthur says as he crosses his arms over his chest as he focuses a stern stare at Merlin.

The comment gains Arthur an instant glare.

"We're going to have to talk at some point." Arthur says patiently.

Merlin looks back out the window. "I'm sorry." He says, the words catching with pain.

Unfolding his arms, Arthur reaches out and draws Merlin into his arms. "And I'm sorry too." He says softly against Merlin's ear. "I'm sorry Morgana killed my father, I'm sorry that she hurt you, and I'm sorry that she killed our child."

At hearing Arthur's words Merlin's eyes close tightly and a cry of pain escapes his lips. "I couldn't do anything." The Warlock whispers painfully. "I was so upset. I couldn't think fast enough, I couldn't help. I'm so sorry." Burying his face against Arthur's shoulder he cries, finally releasing some of the grief held inside.

Firmly rubbing Merlin's back Arthur's tears silently fall. "None of it is your fault Merlin." He says gently. "If anything it's my fault for not making it completely clear that you are not replaceable. You mean entirely too much to me to ever let you go and that there is nothing and no one who will ever come between us."

Deep choking cries escape Merlin's lips as he tries to speak, but can only get out a few words. "I saw."

"You saw me thanking Gwen for helping and my telling her that I was sorry that things would never work out. I kissed her as a friend. There was nothing more." Arthur says while he continues to rub his husbands back. Drawing back slightly from the embrace, the Prince lifts Merlin's chin so that they looks into each other's eyes. "You have my trust, you have my passion, and you have my love. No one has ever touched me my heart as you have, and no one ever will."

Leaning forward, Arthur brushes his lips against Merlin's. "I can't stop thinking about you, wanting you, and needing you." He says as he continues to brush his lips against his husband's quivering mouth. Deepening the kiss into a passionate one, the Prince seeks to have his lips show the love that exists between the two men. When the kiss ends, it leaves them both breathless.

"Everything will be alright Merlin. Together, we'll make sure it is." Arthur says gently as he draws the Warlock tightly against his chest. "I only ask that in the future if you question something in our relationship, talk to me before you draw a conclusion."

The nodding of Merlin's head against Arthur's shoulder is the only response the Prince receives.

Drawing away from Merlin, Arthur takes his hand and draws him towards the bed. "I've been up all night and need some sleep and you need rest." Nodding to the bed, the Prince yawns.

Several hours later a soft knock on the Prince's chambers draw Merlin from Arthur's warm embrace. Padding quietly to the door, Merlin opens it a crack. Finding Gwen waiting on the other side, Merlin offers her a nod. "Arthur's sleeping at the moment Gwen." The Warlock says softly.

"I was hoping that we could talk." Gwen says in a matching soft tone. "I promise it won't take long." Tilting her head slightly, she adds, "Please."

Hesitating a moment, Merlin seemed to come to a decision as he opened the door to allow Gwen entrance. Pointing to the servant's chambers, the Warlock closes the door and moves towards the little used room within the Chambers. Once the two are inside the small room, the Prince Consort closes the door.

"What did you want to talk about Gwen." Merlin asks as he moves to sit on the bed.

"I wanted to apologize." Gwen says as she nervously wrings her hands. "Teresa mentioned that you'd seen Arthur kissing me."

"Arthur and I talked a little about it this morning." Merlin says tiredly. "He mentioned that you were feeling down about how things worked out." Folding his hands on his lap, the Warlock sighs. "I've thought about how all this has affected you, and I'll be honest, I feel like I've stolen something from you." Hanging his head slightly he stares at his hands. "Sometimes I think that Arthur deserves something that could have been, not the something complicated that he has."

"Oh Merlin, you shouldn't think like that." Gwen says, reaching out to take one of his hands into hers. "I was selfishly thinking of myself yesterday, and perhaps a little jealous of what you have." Squeezing Merlin's hand she offers a smile. "Even when you were just his Manservant there was something about the two of you. When you're apart you both seemed to be drawn back to each other. It's like you belong together. Honestly, it really isn't much of a surprise that he's as devoted to you as you are to him."

"I am sorry though. You were my first friend in Camelot, and I'd never hurt you if it could be helped." Merlin says.

"I know." Gwen says hugging Merlin quickly before releasing him. Rising to her feet, she tilts her head slightly as if considering Merlin's condition. "Can I help you back to bed? You look a little rough."

Nodding his head Merlin slowly rises to his feet. "I'd appreciate the help." The Warlock says without embarrassment as he wavers a little.

After tucking Merlin into bed, Gwen lets herself out of the Prince's chambers, leaving the Crown Prince and his Consort in peace.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"No." Merlin repeats as he settles down atop a dusty chest. Folding his arms over his chest the Warlock frowns unhappily.

"You have to make a choice or I'll make one for you." Arthur says as he looks through the small chests stacked in the shelves lining the back of the main vault deep under the castle. "It's tradition."

"I'd be much happier just standing in the background or completely ignored for that matter." Merlin says stubbornly.

"Gaius, can you talk some sense into him? There is entirely too much that needs done in the next day and a half." Arthur says with frustration as he turns to the Court Physician.

"Merlin, there really isn't much choice. When Arthur is crowned King you in turn will be crown Prince Consort to the King." Gaius says in an equally frustrated tone.

"I'm already the Prince Consort it seems overdone to redo something that's already done. It's not like anyone's forgotten." Merlin points out with a frown.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Merlin, I understand your hesitation, resistance and overall dislike of being near any form of attention, but on this matter I want you to please consider how you're affecting something that is very important to me."

Merlin has the good grace to look guilty. "The circlet with the blue stones isn't too flashy." He finally says.

Searching back through the chests until he finds the circlet mentioned, Arthur adds it to box with the crown he had selected for his coronation. "These just need to be taken to Geoffrey for the ceremony." Arthur says handing the heirlooms to a waiting servant. "Be sure to have them cleaned and polished first."

"Yes My Lord," the servant says with a bow as he takes the crowns and a pendant that had been placed in an open box. With his task assigned, the young man disappears from the vaults.

"Are we done here?" Merlin asks with a hopeful look at Arthur.

Opening the cage beside the shelves containing the chests of jewels and jewelry, Arthur moves to the pillow upon which the Crystal of Neahtid sits. Lifting the crystal, the Crown Prince turns to Gaius and Merlin. "My father said that this was an object of great power valued by those with magic."

Gaius frowns as he stares at it, but Merlin's eyes seem to glaze over as if looking at the object with desire. "That it is Sire, but it is also quite dangerous. Few have the power to use it."

"What exactly is it?" Arthur asks as he draws closer to Merlin.

"To those that know how to use it the crystal it holds great knowledge." Merlin says with his eyes focused upon the crystal. Reaching for the crystal, the Warlock seems almost hesitant to fully extend his hand. "It holds knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come."

"Merlin, no." Gaius says, placing a staying hand on his Ward's shoulder. "No good would come of it."

Drawing his hand back, Merlin frowns. "Lock it away Arthur. It has purpose but is too eager to show the things to come. When I last touched it, the images did little but terrify me."

Turning the crystal sideways, and then upside down, Arthur peers into it searching for something that would confirm what he'd just been told. "It doesn't seem anything more than a clear crystal." Returning to the cage, the Prince replaces the crystal to its spot on the pillow. "There are so many things in here that have a magical purpose. I'll need to have them categorized once I'm crown king."

"That would be wise, Sire." Gaius says as he moves closer to the cage entrance. "I'll check with Geoffrey to see if there is a list somewhere in the library that would give us a starting point."

"Gaius and I could start next week," Merlin says as he absently rubs his lower abdomen. "You'll likely spend the next month hearing fealty pledges."

"Are you still hurting?" Arthur asks with a nod towards Merlin's abdomen.

Pausing the movement of his hand, Merlin nods slightly while averting his gaze towards the dirt floor. "It's been five days so it's not so bad now. Though it seems to hurt here," he says drawing his hand up to rest over his heart. "more than the physical."

"It'll ease with time." Gaius says. "I promise, it'll be alright if given time."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

An End And A Beginning

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Standing tall and regal at the balcony edge, the Crown Prince Arthur looks out at the people gathered in the Courtyard before turning for a brief glance at his husband, his mother-in-law, and his child. The eulogy wasn't going to be easy, but at least he had his family for support. Looking back to the people gathered below, Arthur clears his throat.

"Good people of Camelot, we gather to share the lost a great King, a great leader, and a great man who worked tirelessly for the kingdom and its people. And while you have lost a beloved King, I have lost a father." Arthur begins as he addresses the people of Camelot in what is to be the formal end to the week of mourning for King Uther.

Merlin stands off to the side on the balcony over the courtyard, offering silent support to the Crown Prince in what was a very difficult speech. His face reflects the appropriate hint of grief and sadness that is expected of a member of the royal family. Certainly funerals were somber events that very few actually enjoyed attending. Morbid as it might be, there were a number of people celebrating this day.

"Good people of Camelot, we gather this day to celebrate the death of an oppressor, a destroyer of families and lives, and a ruthless cruel man who ruthlessly squashed the lives of thousands who dared to possess magic." These words are not spoken, nor are they written. To say such things at this time would only bring pain to Uther's son and pain for those who would be reminded of their losses at the Kings hands. Shifting his feet, the Prince Consort turns his head to glance at his mother standing beside him. In that moment he thinks of Balinor and how little time they'd had together.

"In his lifetime Uther Pendragon was noble, strong, and regal that it was easy to forget what daunting historic tasks he set for himself. He sought to return Balance to the world, to restore all that was good and peaceful while vanquishing the evils that threatened those he governed. To his last breath, he fought long and hard to bring safety to the people of Camelot. These were difficult undertakings that were heavy with risk." Pausing his words a moment, Arthur focuses on the faces of the people that depended upon the choices made by their King.

As the Crown Prince pauses his speech, the unspoken eulogy continues in Merlin's thoughts.

"Overcome by grief and madness Uther Pendragon blamed innocents for his losses and failures. He killed children for the sin of having a parent with Magic. He mercilessly killed parents for magic that served families and their neighbors. Punishing many for the imbalance caused by a few, Uther had sent the world into chaos as the hope for balance was driven further out of balance. Those who might have practiced safe and helpful magic were forced to fight or flee to assure their very existence. The risks the King faced were risks created by his own prejudice."

A tear escapes Merlin's eyes as Arthur continues his speech about his father. So many good people had died.

William begins to sing his sounds and Merlin turns his gaze to look past his mother to view the child. For the sake of this child Uther had begun to change in the days before William's birth. And then the King had finally released Magic back into the world in the days after his grandson's birth. It had looked brighter, but before Uther could do anything more in an effort to make up for the sins of his past Morgana had killed the King. While she might now selfishly find healing, would Camelot recover? Hate had run amok with fear over the decades. The emotional wounds were still raw.

Teresa shifts William's position and the boy ends his cooing song in favor of staring at his blonde headed father while wiggling. At nearly fifteen weeks old Merlin was grateful that his son wasn't in a laughing mood.

Turning his gaze back to Arthur, Merlin catches the ending words of the speech. "The time for grief is passed. King Uther would not want you to dwell upon what is lost but instead what lays ahead. He would want to see a prosperous Kingdom with a thriving population. A strong and growing kingdom will be the tribute that would have made King Uther proud."

Sounds of approval rise up from the courtyard as Arthur turns and heads towards the entrance into the castle. With a glance, Arthur beckon's Merlin to follow him inside. Without a word, Hunith and Teresa follow, carrying the young prince.

"That felt longer than I'm sure it was." Merlin says as he catches up with his husband.

"I can't see how." Arthur says with a frown. "You didn't pay attention to a word I said."

"You practiced the speech on me." Merlin says defensively. "I've heard it before."

"At least you managed to disguise your inattention." Arthur comments as he pauses outside the Nanny's chambers. Taking William from Teresa the Crown Prince places a kiss on each of William's cheek before handing him to Merlin. The Warlock repeats the kisses to his son's cheeks before giving the child to Hunith. "If I can manage to escape the banquet, I'll collect him this evening." The Prince Consort says with a smile.

"Let me have my time as his grandmother," Hunith says as she smiles at William. "You both have so much to do over the next day and I'd love to spend some time with this handsome young man."

"Listen to your mother Merlin," Arthur says as he lifts a hand to settle upon the Warlock's shoulder. "William won't understand the increased activity and confusion that is bound to be present with the coronation and our move into the royal suites."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin looks into William's cheerful face. "That's your father's way of saying that he's going to be a Prat over the next day or so. It's a good thing that he loves you enough to spare you." Merlin says in a teasing tone and a sideways glance towards Arthur.

"Merlin." Hunith says with a slightly scolding tone.

"Do you see how your son treats me?" Arthur says in an injured tone while dropping his hand to his side.

Opening her mouth to say something, Hunith looks over Arthur's shoulder and closes her mouth. Confused and curious, both Merlin and Arthur turn in the direction that the elder lady is looking.

"Forgive my interruption My Lords, and Lady." Iseldir says with a slight bow of his head. "I was hoping for a moment to speak with the Prince Consort." When the Druid rises to his full height, he watches Merlin before silently adding without speaking, "Lord Emrys, I have a gift that will aid you in your efforts to heal magic in the land."

"Is this something that cannot be spoken aloud?" Merlin asks with his mind, offering nothing outward but a raised brow.

"It can be, but it might be best to consider all facts before revealing the existence of a lost dragon egg." Iseldir says with his mind.

The impact is instantaneous and Merlin's eyes grow wide with surprise. Seeing the expression, Arthur looks from his husband to the Druid Chieftain, then back again. "Merlin, you're doing that mind talking thing that you said that you can do with some Druid's, aren't you?" Arthur asks suspiciously.

"Um, yes." Merlin replies with hesitation. "It's about Magic. I'm sure it isn't anything of interest to you."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Arthur says with honesty. Looking to the Druid, the Crown Prince sweeps a hand towards the door at the end of the hall. "If you would care to join us, then perhaps we can all sit down to talk." Upon issuing the invitation, the Crown Prince starts down the hall towards his chambers fully expecting his husband and their guest to follow.

"As you wish my Lord." Iseldir says with a slight nod of his head. Pausing a moment, he glances at the Warlock.

"There are few secrets between Arthur and I." Merlin tells Iseldir with his mind. Turning to his mother, Merlin leans towards her and kisses her cheek. "We'll talk later, Mother. Thank you for seeing to William." He says aloud in a low voice before turning and hurrying to catch up with his husband and the Druid Chieftain.

Once inside the chambers, Arthur heads towards the table. Lifting the pitcher of wine towards the Druid, Arthur asks, "Care for a drink?" Arthur asks before he turns to Merlin, lifting a brow in question about the wine. Merlin quickly shakes his head.

"Thank you, but no, My Lord." Iseldir says respectfully.

"You made mention of a dragon egg." Merlin prompted as he rests his hands on the back of a chair.

"Are you talking about the story about the egg in the tomb of Ashkanar?" Arthur asks as he pours himself a goblet of wine. "My father told me stories about it." He adds in response to Merlin's look of surprise.

"If you know the story of Ashkanar," Iseldir says as he draws his hands behind his back. "then you know of the key."

"We have a third of the Triskelion in our vault." Arthur says as he lifts the goblet to his lips. "Where the other two parts are, I have no idea."

Iseldir draws his hands forward, tucking one inside his cloak, only to withdraw an item and hold it out for The Crown Prince and the Warlock to see. "The Druid's have held the Triskelion for several hundred years."

Stepping forward, Merlin eyes the object curiously. "May I?" Merlin asks with a glance at the Druid Chieftian. When a confirming nod is received, the Warlock takes it and carefully examines it. "If it is one of three, and the location of only two pieces is known, how can it hope to help to heal the Magic of the land?"

"I cannot say what I don't know." Iseldir says with a tilt of his head. "Legend says that Ashkanar was a wise man, and he knew one day someone would come to disturb his rest. It also says that the Triskelion is not just a key, it is also a trap. And finally, when the way ahead seems impossible, you will have found it."

"Is there something about magical people and things that require riddles or mystery?" Arthur says with a shake of his head. "I don't know how you manage keeping your patience with this Merlin. I'm finding it gives me a headache." Sitting down and lifting the goblet to his lips, the Crown Prince eyes his husband. "I suppose you'll want to run off to talk with your dragon friend to see if there is some way to resolve this riddle." He makes a statement rather than to ask a question.

"I most likely will want to do so." Merlin replies. Turning to the Druid, Merlin tilts his head slightly. "You said this was a gift?"

"It is." Iseldir says with a nod. "You and you alone can use both the key and that which can be found in the tomb. In your hands we know it will be used wisely."

"Then I thank you." Merlin says with a wide smile.

The Druid Iseldir moves to the door as he prepares to leave. "No thanks are needed Lord Emrys." He says with a bow towards the Prince Consort. "I wish you well in your endeavors, My Lords." With that the Druid Chieftain opens the door and disappears out the door.

"Tell me you're not going to visit your dragon friend tonight." Arthur says more in a commanding voice than in question.

"No I wasn't planning on visiting Kilgharrah tonight. Nor was I planning on visiting tomorrow for that matter." Merlin says as he looks down at the object in his hands. "I do have some sense."

"On occasion you do surprise me." Arthur says as he hides his smile with the goblet of wine held to his lips. "And then there are times that you actually intimidate me." Sitting his goblet down on the table, Arthur rises to his feet and approaches Merlin. "Now is not one of those times." He adds arrogantly.

Backing up slightly, the Warlock places the Triskelion on the table near the door. "You don't intimidate me Arthur Pendragon." Merlin says as he turns to lock the door. "And don't think that I don't know that look." He says with a laugh that almost sounded like a giggle as he moves from the door and a little further from the stalking Prince.

"Really, Mer-lin." Arthur says smugly. "Exactly what look are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. It's the same look you get when hunting just before you bring down your prey." Merlin says with a half-smile. "It's the same look you get when you're dinner's served late. And….."

Moving quick, Arthur practically pounces on Merlin, enveloping him into a warm embrace. "And I'm sure it's the same look I get when I'm about to bring my husband to his knees with a kiss." Lowering his head, the Crown Prince lightly brushes his lips against Merlin's. Opening his mouth slightly, the stronger of the two darts his tongue out to gently trace the Warlock's lips. Tilting his head slight, Arthur suddenly plunges his tongue into Merlin's mouth.

Kissing Arthur back with an ever present hunger, Merlin can't stop the tears that begin to fall.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The mood of the feast is subdued despite the perfection of the foods presented. Those present eat and drink without celebration while they talk quietly about personal memories of King Uther. It is a time for mourning and remembrance.

"I would say that the trip was successful, with the exception of a minor skirmish on our return home. There are a few things that will be addressed when I have an opportunity to present the information to council." Merlin comments to the Lords Braswell and Hembrok after their inquiry about Merlin's trip to the villages of Aberdare, Uantrisant, Brackwood, Blaenanon, and Crickhowell. "But all things considered, it'll probably be next week at the earliest."

"What things are needed?" Lord Braswell asks leaning towards the Prince Consort. "Certainly it can't be anything critical since this seems to be the first we've heard of any village in need of anything."

"There was a skirmish on your trip?" Arthur says, turning his attention to Merlin's conversation.

Furrowing his brow and paling slightly, Merlin looked to Arthur and then to Sir Leon. "I had intended to report everything to the King when we returned, including the details of our encounter. As it was, it was minor and our Knight's took a few injuries with Sir Percival having the worst with his broken leg."

"The matters here in Camelot took precedence Sire," Sir Leon says, joining into the conversation. "And as the Prince Consort said is among the facts that were to be presented in Council."

"Apparently there are a few things that will be addressed regarding the trip as well." Lord Hembrok says as he leans forward so his voice would carry down the table. "Certainly there is no harm in discussing the matter privately in advance."

"What is to be reported to council will not be reported to a few." Arthur says flatly as he looks from Braswell to Hembrok. "I think you will both agree that my father's decision on that matter held purpose enough to be continued under my own rule."

Both men lowered their gaze, "Of course, Sire." They say in unison.

Clearing his throat, Merlin pushes back in his chair "I fear that the day has possibly been too much for me. If you will forgive me, I think I'll head back to my chambers." Merlin says apologetically as he rises to his feet. "Sire," he says nodding his head towards Arthur who was in turn was staring at him with a little concern. "My Lords." He adds with a nod to the Lords Braswell and Hembrok. "I bid you all good night."

A moment after Merlin steps out of the Great Hall, Gaius rises. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few matters that need taken care before I can get to sleep." The Court Physician says as he catches Arthur's eyes, silently hinting that one of the things that would be taken care of would be to check on the Prince Consort.

Hurrying out of the Great Hall, Gaius follows the path that Merlin would be taking to return to the Crown Prince's chambers. It takes only a moment before the older man catches up with the Prince Consort.

"Is everything alright Merlin?" Gaius asks as he reaches Merlin's side and falling in pace with the younger man's stride. "It looked like something upset you just before you left the feast."

"It was nothing." Merlin says in a low voice that hints that he might be stretching the truth a bit. "I have no reason at all to be upset." While he talks, the Warlock keeps walking. "I appreciate that you worry about me Gaius, but honestly, I'm fine."

"Then why are you the first one to leave the feast." Gaius asks as he reaches out to touch Merlin's arm.

The briefest of touches causes Merlin to whirl on Gaius. "Okay, so I'm not fine. This week has been a horrible week. I thought I lost my husband to a dear friend who offered a much more normal relationship. And because I couldn't manage my own insecurities I managed to walk into a situation where I not only didn't keep the king from being killed, I managed to lose a baby I wasn't even sure I was ready for, while Arthur was beside himself with excitement." The words spill out unrestrained as Merlin's mask seems to fade enough to reveal his emotional state.

"And then, when the one person who's opinion really counts tries to show me how much he loves me and how much he appreciates my support, I start to cry." Running his hand through his hair, he sighs in defeat. "I even fail as a member of Court. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, or what I'm supposed to do, or how to deal with any of it. I'm nothing but an embarrassment for Arthur."

"You're nervous about tomorrow aren't you?" Gaius asks with a lift of his brow.

"Didn't you hear? I'm an embarrassment and a failure." Merlin says, with his voice rising slightly in a panic. "I shouldn't be beside him."

"Merlin you're being ridiculous. You need to think about how long you've been feeling this way." Gaius says with a deep frown. "When did it all start?"

Confusion flickers in the Warlocks eyes. Opening his mouth, whatever he might have said dies as he closes his mouth to think. "With what's happened this week, I've been made to realize how things are."

"My dear boy, you better than any man alive should know the emotional and physical chaos of a pregnancy and what occurs at the end of that pregnancy. To some degree you've already experienced a milder case of what's affecting you know." Gaius says, speaking in a calm and direct manner as he does with his patients. Reaching out the older man gently places a hand on the younger man's shoulder to silently offer comfort.

"You can't be sure that is what's happening, I've failed at so much this week." Merlin argues, though he offers nothing more to throw down the Court Physician's opinion.

"No, I can't be sure." Gaius admits softly. "But you alone have brought forth questions never asked and challenged steadfast facts and rules in so many areas, why would this be any different. It seems each breath you take is a new exploration into who you are and what you're capable of doing."

A small sob of defeat escapes the Warlock's lips. "Even if I were to agree that you might be right, it doesn't help." Merlin says sadly. "It hurts and the pain is suffocating me."

Drawing Merlin into a fatherly embrace, Gaius pats the younger man's back. "Perhaps I should think beyond normal remedies for your symptoms." The Court Physician says with deep affection. "I've a nice potion made of Saint John's Wort, Lemon Balm, Feverfew, and a touch of Passion Flower that will help ease your symptoms while you work through the difficulties this week has thrown in your path."

Drawing back from the embrace, Gaius offers a smile. "I think we'll arrange a nice hot lavender bath so you can soak while I can return to my chambers to gather up the potion."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Merlin woke the next morning to a shining sun, the sweet sound of birds singing, and a warm breeze blowing through the window nearest the bed. Stretching lazily in the bed, the Prince Consort turns in search of his husband. Finding himself alone in the bed, he frowns. "Arthur?" he calls out as he rises up into a sitting position.

"So you've finally decided to wake up." Arthur says as he appears from the main area of their chambers. "How are you feeling?" he asks as his eyes take a visual inspection of his partner.

Furrowing his brow Merlin seems to consider the question carefully. When his brow smooth's out and a smile appears he replies, "Better actually, a little fuzzy headed, but much calmer."

"No urge to cry?" Arthur asks as he crosses the distance to the bed. Plopping down on the side of the bed, the Prince smiles warmly. "No urge to convince me that I should find a nice girl to step in and take your place?"

"Honestly, you should know by now that I only think of you Arthur, even when I'm not thinking straight." Merlin says as his face flushes deeply. "Regardless of all else, you have to agree, I'm not exactly the most traditional partner a King could have."

"Reluctantly I will agree. You aren't a traditional spouse for a King." Arthur says as he reaches to lay his hand on Merlin's chest. "But in here," he says patting the Warlock's chest, "You are exactly what I and the people of this Kingdom need." Leaning forward, the Crown Prince captures a quick kiss before rising to his feet. "Now out of bed, take the potion Gaius left for you, and let's see about getting dressed. We have a coronation to attend."

Very little time is taken once Arthur calls forth the servants charged with the task of preparing the Crown Prince and the Prince Consort for the coronation. From the point of Merlin's rise from bed to the moment of their departure less than an hour passes.

In the courtyard Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine stand waiting with four horses. The Knights bow respectfully and then rise to wait for their King and his Consort to mount their steeds. As Arthur and Merlin settle into their seats and turn their horses, Sir Leon mounts and takes his place behind the Crown Prince while Sir Gwaine falls in behind Merlin.

As they begin their travel through the lower city, appearing first to a portion of the people that the future King is to govern, trumpets blare, announcing the formal start to the coronation procession. The lively sounds of the city quiet as the people watch their Crown Prince and his spouse slowly make their way through the town. Hope shines in the faces of the people, uniting one and all in a common expectation for the future. For Arthur who is schooled in all topics of being a royal finds his confidence growing with the expressions of his people. Merlin on the other hand, raised as a commoner, is filled with joy to see his own emotions reflected in the people they pass.

"You will not disappoint them." Merlin says with a voice brimming with pride. "In the years to come, one and all will mark this day as the beginning of a new Albion."

"I am not alone in this." Arthur replies with a glance to Merlin and then to his Knights. "It is you who's taught me this Merlin."

The procession is slow, but for those atop the horses it seems to move quickly. As they return to the courtyard, the trumpets blare again. Where the day before had been filled with a sense of mourning, today the courtyard was now teeming with people who are filled with excitement and joy. As the Prince and his consort appear the crowd cheer and wave Pendragon flags in support.

Coming to the foot of the stairs the first portion of the procession comes to an end and calls a start to the next part. Reaching the stairs, Sirs Leon and Gwaine quickly dismount their horses and after passing their horses to waiting grooms they are met by servants holding neatly folded cloaks. These cloaks are not for warmth, but show and they're intended to complete the Royal couple's formal attire in the last leg of the coronation.

Sir Leon takes the Crown Prince's Knightly red cloak, and Sir Gwaine takes Merlin's Sapphire blue cloak. Each Knight moves with their respective cloaks with precision as if each had carefully practiced their moves dozens of times. Starting at the back of the royal couple, the cloaks are unfurled and then respectfully placed upon the shoulders of their owners. Moving crisply around to face their respective charges, the Knights move to tie the cloaks in place.

"Who would have known," Gwaine whispers as he maintains his respectful composure. "When we first met, who would have known that you'd come so far or that you'd prove yourself to be so powerful."

Merlin smiles at his friend. "Every man is a reflection of his friends and family." Merlin whispers back. "And you Sir Gwaine are counted among my very best friends."

Tying Merlin's cloak, Gwaine winks and steps back and turns around, joining Sir Leon. "You may proceed," Arthur says with confidence. As the Knights take a step forward the trumpets sound for a third time. At the Knight's second step, the Crown Prince takes Merlin's elbow and lightly guides him forward to follow their escort.

The remainder of the walk into the throne room passes in a blur of shapes and colors. Walking side by side up the stairs gives way to single file the near they get to the throne room. There is only a slight pause when they reached the doors, allowing those present to turn to watch the processions end. Sirs Leon and Gwaine are the first to continue through the open doors. They move to the first row of the crowd nearest the thrones, taking their place on opposite sides of the central path through the crowd of Knights, Lords, and Ladies.

Once the Knights reach their position, Arthur starts down the path with his head held high. An instant later he's followed by Merlin who takes a slower pace that reflects his shyness to be a part of such an important ceremony. On either side of the path, Knights and Nobles bow respectfully as the royals make their way to the thrones that rest on a raised platform at the very end of the room.

Reaching the platform, Arthur comes to a halt before the larger of the two thrones. It is his father's throne and as it was always meant to be, it would soon be his. Movement to the Crown Prince's right marks Merlin's arrival as he takes his place before the smaller of the two thrones.

Turning his head to look upon Merlin's pale complexion, the Crown Prince offers a pleased expression as he lifts his right hand. Merlin smiles back as he lifts his own hand and gently rests it atop Arthurs. It was no small feat to have them stand together in this coronation, and in that instant they both took great comfort from the accomplishment.

Together they return their gaze forward and drop to kneel upon the first step of the platform. Once in place, their hands drop to their sides. Stepping forward with the Kings crown in hand Geoffrey of Monmouth comes to a halt before the Crown Prince. Holding the crown high so that all within the throne room can see, the court genealogist lowers both the crown and his gaze.

"Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot, do you solemnly swear to govern and rule over the people of Camelot according to the Kingdoms respected laws and customs?" Geoffrey asks loudly in a tone that leaves no question about the seriousness of the oath being taken.

"I will," Arthur replies firmly.

"Will you, with the power granted to you as our King, swear to use justice and mercy in the execution of your judgments?" Geoffrey says, his voice booming over the silent crowd gathered to witness the coronation of their King.

"I will," Arthur replies.

"Then, by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot." Geoffrey says as he places the king's crown atop Arthur's head. When the deed is done, he bows deeply until Arthur rises. Taking a step up onto the platform Arthur holds his right hand up to the people in witness, signaling a hold to any celebration.

Geoffrey rises and motions a page forward. At the Librarian's motion, the young boy moves forward carrying a velvet pillow bearing a gem encrusted circlet. When he nears the King, the page bows and offers the pillow. Arthur takes the circlet and steps before his spouse.

"Merlin, Prince Consort, Master Warlock, and Dragonlord, do you swear your loyalty, devotion, and all of the power, to your King?" Arthur asks, letting his voice carry through the throne room.

"I swear all that I am to my King," Merlin says, speaking with unwavering devotion.

"Will you, with the power granted by your King, bring aid and comfort to all people of the Kingdom?" Arthur asks.

"I will," Merlin says, with a touch of humor in his voice that suggests that no oath was required. That which was being asked of him was already second nature to the Warlock.

"Then I, King of Camelot, crown you Merlin, Prince Consort of Camelot." Arthur says as he gently places the delicate circlet atop Merlin's head.

Stepping back, Arthur reaches out his hand to Merlin. From Manservant to Lover, Friend to Husband, the hand he offered is one offered freely with love in his heart. "I have always said there was something about you." The new King whispers to his Consort.

Taking Arthur's hand, Merlin rises and takes a step up onto the platform. "It's an air of mystery that keeps your attention." The Warlock says as he and Arthur move to their respective thrones.

When the two men sit, the crowd erupts with cheers and through the room, out into the hallway and to the courtyard beyond, cheers of "Long live the King!" Echo freely from the subjects of Camelot.

 

-The End (for now)


End file.
